ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Necio, terco, testarudo, a veces eso es lo que te une a una persona, lo que te gusta de ella, pero aceptarlo es como una maldicion u u HARRYXDRACO ¡CAP 7 ARRIBA n0n!
1. THE HELL SONG

¡¡¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Al fin le encontré nombre a mi Fic º¬º. El otro día esta viendo Shrek n.nUU, y la escuche n----n.

Bueno, soy nueva en esta pareja o.o, así que sean amables conmigo Ne TT-TT

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnifica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos Ne o-o, luego no se quejen

CAPITULO UNO: THE HELL SONG

Primavera era una de las épocas más bonitas del año. La temperatura era perfecta y los atardeceres preciosos.

-.-Hn

Detalle por demás intrascendente para cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes, que a la hora del almuerzo se encontraba en el gran comedor simplemente acribillando el puré de papa con un tenedor, bajo las nerviosas expresiones Gryffindor, y de cualquiera que se detuviera a mirarlo por más de un segundo.

-.-Harry ya basta- ordeno Hermione con el ceño fruncido y los nervios de punta por la actitud que ya llevaba una semana. Una larga y endemoniada semana ¬¬- ¿Vas a decirnos que te pasa?

-.-No me pasa nada- farfullo Harry de mala gana sin soltar el tenedor, aun "torturando" su comida.

-.-¡Por Merlín!- exclamo cansada- ¡Dame eso òo!

Reclamo quitándole el cubierto. Silenciosos agradecimientos hicieron fruncir el ceño de Potter.

-.-….

….eso casi hace llorar a uno que otro incauto.

Era inusual ver a Harry Potter de tan mal humor, especialmente ahora que no tenia motivos para ello, considerándose el salvador del mundo mágico y vencedor de Lord Voldemort.

-.-¿Cómo se supone que coma?- áspero Harry sin sus cubiertos. Inclinándose acusadoramente hacia la castaña que no parecía interesada en el problema.

-.-Prepárate un Sándwich- respondió Hermione sin mayor interés.

-.-Hn- gruño el pelinegro

Quizás ella era la única que se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma. Los demás leones preferían no interferir con ese mal humor. El único divertido con el asunto parecía Ronald Weasley, debido a la obediencia que su amigo (a regañadientes) se vio obligado a acatar.

Y tomando una hogaza de pan, Harry se dispuso a ponerle un poco de mermelada con el cuchillo junto a esta.

-.-¡Dame eso!- exigió Hermione arrebatándole otro cubierto en el momento en que comenzó a masacrar el pobre pan. El séptimo en el pequeño montoncito a su lado.

-.-¿Hombre, que te ha hecho la comida?- rio Ron

-.-Hn- resoplo Harry renuente a comer o decir algo, apoyando el codo en la mesa y el rostro en la mano, mirando hacia la nada.

No es como si no quisiera decirles a sus amigos que le ocurría, el problema era que ni él mismo sabía que estaba mal, solamente se sentía cansado, algo irritable tal vez….ni siquiera Malfoy lo ponía de tan mal humor.

-.-Hn

Ese nombre le hizo fruncir el ceño. La serpiente hacia exactamente una semana que no le causaba problemas. De hecho su vida se había vuelto muy tranquila desde entonces….monótonamente tranquila.

Con tanto tiempo libre estaba seguro que podría enseñarme a un Hipogrifo a bailar.

-.-Hn

Al principio cuando se encontraba con el rubio entre clases o por los pasillos, Malfoy lo miraba unos segundos como si se contuviera para no discutir, pasando de largo casi de inmediato.

Los breves segundos que veía los mordaces ojos grises, distinguía un atisbo de sorpresa, incluso llego a pensar que lo estaba evitando a propósito, pero la expresión duraba tan poco que Harry no podía asegurar la veracidad de la situación.

-.-Hn

Y ahí estaba….de nuevo donde se quedo. Con un humor de los mil demonios sin saber el motivo de ello y sin poder desquitarlo con alguien que lo mereciera.

-.-¡Suficiente!- exclamo Hermione poniéndose de pie, golpeando la mesa con las manos- ¡Dame eso!

Reclamo arrebatándole la varita que daba suaves y constantes golpecitos en la mesa.

Harry no se dio cuenta del momento en que la saco. A penas notando a los Gryffindors del otro lado de la mesa, que apretados entre si, dejaban un espacio vacio al igual que la mesa continua, como si temieran que un Avada Kedavra se le escapara por accidente.

-.-Nos dirás ahora que te ocurre o te hare beber Veritasenum- amenazo la castaña acercándose enojada.

Hermione había pasado la etapa de la preocupación por su amigo al darse cuenta que se comportaba como un niño berrinchudo y orgulloso. Sabía que no había nada grave tras esa molestia. Nada tan malo como para que no se los comentara.

Obviamente ella respetaba la privacidad de Harry, pero se iba a enloquecer con esa actitud.

-.-¿Y bien?- presiono donde Harry medio sonrió nervioso por la actitud.

-.-Pues…-divago- ¡Oh mira¡Víctor Krum!

-.-¿Qué?

La bruja no fue la única que giro. Ron también salto de su puesto, ambos mirando la dirección señalada.

-.-¡¿Dónde?!- pregunto el pelirrojo virando hacia su amigo- ¿Harry?

Hermione no quiso moverse, sabiendo que ese truco tan viejo la había engañado.

-.-No esta- musito confundido Ron.

-.-Cállate Ronald- apero enojada- Vamos a buscarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No es como si Harry no quisiera la compañía de su amigos, es que….

...bueno, en realidad si era así, no quería estar con ellos ahora. Suspiro. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas.

Los ojos verdes miraron fijamente algún punto de la nada. Llevaba mucho tiempo subido en la rama de ese alto árbol, tanto que el atardecer comenzaba a desvanecerse en el cielo ligeramente apagado.

Ese era el escondite perfecto junto a su capa de invisibilidad, simplemente sintiendo el viento. Escuchando el mecer de los arboles.

Ahí se sentía a gusto, tranquilo sin las miradas que lo seguían de un lado a otro como si fuera un Dios.

Por Merlín. Estaba cansado de las falsas sonrisas que le dedicaban para ganarse su simpatía. Lo que él necesitaba no eran falsos halagos de personas que pretendían entrar en su círculo social, sino la firmeza de un carácter que no temiera decirle las cosas de frente.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro, colocando los brazos tras la cabeza. Apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol.

Esperaría un poco más para cenar, o tal vez entraría directamente a la cocina, aun no estaba seguro.

**PPPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

-.-¿Eh?

Abandonando su posición. Harry se inclino hacia adelante por el sonido de algo cayendo al lago.

Enarcando una ceja vio las hondas concéntricas en el agua. Centrándose después en un grupo grande (5 0 6 personas según distinguía) de su propia casa, mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo.

Se olvido de ellos cuando los grandes tentáculos del calamar sobresalieron de la superficie hasta que volvió a sumergirse.

Harry volvió a irse hacia atrás, pensó que habían tirado a un a persona, pero parece que se equivoco, nada salía ni se movía, el agua de nuevo estaba tranquila…

-.-Cof, cof, cof….

…o quizás se equivoco. Se inclino de nuevo, intentando ver a quien tosía.

-.-Cof, cof…

Efectivamente una delgada figura totalmente empapada salía del lago, donde Harry tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos en un intento de identificarlo

-.-¿Malfoy?- mascullo incrédulo, acomodándose los anteojos para asegurarse que veía bien.

Cuando estuvo seguro que no era ningún defecto óptico, se bajo del árbol cubriéndose con la capa de invisibilidad, caminado despacio hacia el rubio que arrastraba los pies lejos de la orilla con la varita fuertemente asida a la mano.

Draco calló cansado, acostándose en el pasto con la respiración pesada por la falta de aire. Despacio se volteo, mirando hacia el cielo con un molesto dolor en el pecho por la desesperación en recuperar el oxigeno robado.

-.-Cof, cof…

Fatigado se giro de lado para no ahogarse. Segundos después, volvió a su posición de ver las estrellas que salían a decorar el firmamento.

Las miro fijamente sin ninguna expresión, manteniendo los brazos estirados, permitiéndole a su cuerpo recuperarse.

Las cosas habían sido difíciles desde que su padre estaba en Azkabam, el hijo de un Mortifago no era bien visto entre los demás magos.

El rubio cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente ya mas calmado.

La situación empeoro cuando Lord Voldemort fue derrotado. Ahora él era clasificado como un antiguo seguidor, quizás el único menor de su sequito, el mas joven Mortifago del señor oscuro.

Aun se pensaba que Voldemort tuvo preferencia hacia él. Por ello, y como la guerra término, muchos querían desquitarse por todo lo ocurrido.

Y como él encajaba en el perfil pues….ya supondrán. Tampoco quería recordar en ese momento, como es que evito la misma suerte que su padre y no fue a Azkabam.

Draco volvió a abrir los ojos, no sabia cuanto tiempo los había mantenido cerrados, o si acaso se durmió. Pero ahora la noche abarcaba con su manto negro todo el estrellado firmamento.

El cielo era mucho mas despejado en primavera.

Sonrió en una sincera expresión. Tranquilo como nunca nadie lo había visto. Casi, hasta parecía contento.

Para Harry Potter que estaba parado a su lado fue como si todo su sistema colapsara por la imagen del Slythering que con la ropa mojada, y mechones de cabello desordenados lucia como una persona normal.

Lo cual resultaba absurdo considerando que fue lanzado al lago.

Pero si aquello era extraño, Harry casi se cae (sin motivo alguno) cuando Malfoy comenzó a reírse sin razón aparente. Lo extraño del asunto, era la sincera muestra de alegría, y no la forma arrogante e irónica a la que el león estaba acostumbrado.

Por un momento el pelinegro contemplo seriamente la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera bajo un hechizo….un Imperio quizás.

Mas su atención volvió a él una vez Draco dejo de reír, cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa curvando los delgados labios.

No es como si Draco fuera masoquista, pero estas se habían convertido en las únicas ocasiones en que podía desquitar toda la frustración que sentía.

La adrenalina que relajaba su cuerpo luego de una pelea. Tampoco es como si buscara los problemas, o al menos no lo hacia a propósito, él simplemente era así.

Claro que no se comparaba como cuando luchaba contra Potter…

Suspiro, la mayoría de sus "amigos" le dio la espalda, y aunque no hubiera sido así, él mismo se abría alejado por sentirse ajeno a ellos.

Lo que había vivido con el señor oscuro, le hizo ver cosas que desearía olvidar.

Ya casi no le quedaba nada, las pocas personas a su lado se habían convertido extrañamente en una parte importante de su vida. Sin eso ya no tenia razones para continuar. Estaba cansado y harto de todo, más se lo debía a su madre, por ella no se rendía.

Bufo aburrido de tan patéticos pensamientos. Sin embargo él no era un Gryffindor, no podía predicar ese maldito positivismo.

Como buen Slythering que era, buscaría la oportunidad para ejecutar su movida, mientras tanto esperaría.

Ojos grises miraron fijamente el cielo, sonriendo finamente.

-.-Harry Potter- musito despacio, deletreando cada letra con suavidad.

….

….

…

El susodicho pelinegro, abrió mucho los ojos. Quizás hubiera sido más factible ver a Sirius Black profesando su eterna admiración hacia Severus Snape.

-.-OO

Mirando fijamente a Malfoy como si se tratara de un extraterrestre. Completamente descolocado por oírle decir nombre sin ningún rastro de molestia, repulsión, fastidio y/o escupido.

Con pasos furtivos de ladrón, Harry se movió para verlo mejor. Colocándose arriba de su cabeza, viéndolo aun sonreír en un gesto más propio de él: ironía.

En realidad Draco no supo que lo llevo a ese pensamiento, pero debía admitir que fue divertido molestar al león. Verlo enojarse sabiéndose el único (o al menos uno de los pocos) que podía sacarlo de quicio.

Sonrió un poco más, hasta que su sonrisa se desvaneció gradualmente.

Potter era…

….una persona muy extraña. La más extraña que había conocido en su joven vida.

Sin prisa estiro una mano hacia el cielo como si quisiera tapar las estrellas. Harry siguió viendo los intensos ojos grises a través de los dedos separados.

Todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. Draco se daba cuenta de ello ahora que no le quedaba nada. Todo parecía tan inalcanzable como las estrellas.

Incluso Potter estaba muy lejos de él. Frunció el ceño con molestia. Admitía que en el fondo, muy pero MUY en el fondo, una pequeña parte de su ser escondida en una esquina oscura, admitía que el imbécil león le hacia falta.

No es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Él lo había prometido. No más pleitos con el Gryffindor. Y hasta ahora había cumplido a cabalidad el acuerdo.

-.-…..

El viento soplo en una gentil caricia entre los arboles. Ahí el rubio dejo de pensar, y Harry lo vio agudizar la mirada en un mortal gesto que puso todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Sin previo aviso, Malfoy se sentó cerrando la mano, como si quisiera atrapar algo.

-.-Hn- gruño Draco sentado, mirando a todos lados. Estaba seguro de haber sentido la fina textura de una tela por una fracción de segundo. Tela que sólo podía provenir (dada la situación) de una capa de invisibilidad.

Entrecerró molestos los ojos, el único que conocía que tenía una de esas dentro del colegio era Potter.

Por su parte, Harry retrocedió justo a tiempo gracias a sus buenos reflejos. Mas tuvo que quedarse quieto, no podía moverse mucho o seria descubierto.

Aunque debía verle el lado bueno….

…esperen….no había uno ¬¬

Harry gruño por su propia estupidez, debió de irse cuando pudo, pero noooooo, tenia que ver que le ocurría a Malfoy.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Maldita curiosidad Gryffindor.

-.-_¿Draco?...¿D__raco estas ahí?...Contesta_

El pelinegro dejo de maldecir a su casa para enarcar una ceja. El llamado de una voz femenina se escuchaba como cuando se habla por teléfono.

Pero el rubio aun revisando con desconfianza los alrededores no parecía notar la voz que Harry no sabia de donde provenía.

-.-¡¡¡DRACO!!!

Un pequeño saltito en su puesto hizo que Harry sonriera, prestando especial atención a aquello que la serpiente sacaba del bolsillo.

Era un espejo cuadrado, el cual Malfoy miro sin interés.

-.-_¿Draco, donde estabas?...es muy tarde, no fuiste al comedor, y estaba preocupada y…y…¿Y porque estas mojado?_

-.-Tranquila Pansy- sonrió Draco- Respira, no entiendo lo que dices.

Finalmente Harry reconoció el extraño objeto. Sirius le había dado uno también. Eso le hizo arrugar la nariz en un gracioso gesto de molestia por la conversación que distrajo completamente a la serpiente.

De nuevo esa molesta sensación de fastidio le hizo girar dispuesto a irse.

No sabía por que de repente se sentía enojado.

-.-Hn- gruño retirando su capa una vez entro en el castillo. Malfoy parecía muy tranquilo- Por supuesto, el señorito perfecto: tengo-mi-vida-bajo-control ¡Esta malditamente bien!

Farfullo luego de una muy mala imitación del Slythering. Seguidamente resoplo cansado, suavizando un poco su mirada.

Todos parecían seguir con sus vidas, como si Lord Voldemort jamás hubiera existido, pero él, quien fue el niño que vivió ya no sabia que hacer. Se sentía vacio. Había sufrido tanto en el pasado, que lo único que tenia era sus amigos.

-.-Hn- bufo ofuscado desechando tan molestos y patéticos pensamientos, alcanzo los ojos verdes hacia el techo sin que su dueño dejara de caminar por los solitarios pasillos.

-.-¿Señor Potter?

-.-….

Lastimosamente caminar sin ver el camino a seguir puede ocasionar uno que otro descuido. Harry lo supo cuando miro a la mujer mayor parada al frente.

-.-Profesora Mcgonagall n¬nUU- sonrió nervioso.

Estar fuera de su casa durante el toque de queda y encontrarse con a la jefe de Gryffindor no podía ser algo bueno.

-.-Por aquí señor Potter- indico la bruja caminando a su despacho.

-.-Si señora-mascullo el león bajando la cabeza.

Todo era culpa de ese imbécil rubio. De no haberse distraído habría recordado ponerse su capa de invisibilidad.

-.-Estúpido Malfoy- mascullo por lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo bueno de la profesora Mcgonagall es que establece muy bien la justicia en todos.

De acuerdo. Harry Potter estaba castigado y limpiando las mazmorras con un maldito cepillo ¬¬UU. ¡Pero!...no estaba solo.

Harry casi podía sonreír como el típico gesto irónico de los Slythering, complacido porque cierto molesto rubio también hubiera sido atrapado en el pasillo a deshoras. Castigado como él, y como otros tres Ravenclaw. Sufriendo igual que todos, sentado con un caldero en las piernas, limpiándolo con otro cepillo.

Quizás el león estaba siendo un poco cínico…

…..

….naaaaa, Harry sonrió mucho mas. Satisfecho aun mientras limpiaba un caldero, manteniendo una relativa cercanía con Malfoy.

Ambos en una esquina, donde los Ravenclaw limpiaban el suelo muy lejos de ellos, por si acaso los otros se ponían a pelear y debían salir corriendo.

Por otro lado, Draco debía morderse los labios de vez en cuando para no soltar algún mordaz comentario. Él lo había prometido ¿cierto?

-.-…

¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?!...¡Sólo mírenlo! Tranquilo, sereno, el candidato perfecto de una acida observación.

-.-¿Por qué estas tan feliz estúpido Gryffindor?-

…bueno, un insulto pequeñito no le hacia daño a nadie ¿verdad?

-.-No te importa Malfoy- áspero Harry alzando la mirada, donde entrecerró los ojos molesto por ver que el rubio no lo miraba como usualmente hacia en sus discusiones.

Draco parecía muy centrado en su tarea de limpiar el caldero. Un detalle sumamente raro. Un Malfoy no limpia, no cepilla ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso.

La pequeña alegría de Harry por fastidiar a su rival se extinguió, y culpo al rubio de ello.

Pero Draco no podía verlo, de hacerlo comenzaría a discutir, y él no podía hacerlo.

-.-Porque no te metes en tus propios asuntos Malfoy- gruño Harry tanteando un terreno que el conocía muy bien.

Internamente sonrió cuando la serpiente alzo la mirada. Había dado justo en el blanco.

-.-No te creas tan importante Potter- escupió- No todos están pendientes de tu vida.

-.-Hace un momento parcias interesado en ella- debatió el león con el mismo tono crudo de voz aunque por dentro estaba a punto de reírse.

-.-No tuerzas mis palabras- amenazo Draco, afilando esos bonitos ojos grises, donde una molesta sonrisa curvo los delgados labios- Sólo me preguntaba que clase de idiota esta feliz con un castigo.

-.-¡Escucha Malfoy…!- exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie, dejando el caldero a un lado.

El Slythering lo sacaba de quicio con tanta facilidad que daba miedo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se freno a si mismo, cuando sonrió con un toque de cinismo que enarco la ceja rubia en curiosidad.

-.-¿Acaso la serpiente quería un poco de atención del "Gran Potter"?

-.-….

Internamente Harry sonrió irónico, sabía muy bien lo que ese tipo de comentarios desataban en el rubio.

De hecho Draco no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie dejando de lado el caldero.

-.-¡Te voy a….!- amenazo Draco acercándose.

-.-¡¿A que?!- incito Harry

Ambos estaban cerca. Cave mencionar la carencia de las varitas, pues para eso son los castigos, para hacer todo con las manos.

Sin embargo darse de golpes no era algo que tuvieran en mente. Cosa que quizás podría cambiar si alguno decía algo más.

**CLAP**

Siendo el revote de madera, de algo que llego rodando despacio hasta detenerme a un metro de distancia lo que atrajo la atención de ambos; donde miraron fijamente la varita en el suelo.

Los tres Ravenclaw palidecieron por ello. Accidentalmente a uno de ellos se le salió la varita del bolsillo del pantalón.

Naturalmente durante los castigos estaba prohibido el uso de varitas. Traerla escondida no es algo que ni Harry o Drago no pudieran hacer, sólo que no había caso.

Siempre los vigilaban, especialmente si estaban juntos, así no valía la pena cargar con la varita.

Aunque los castigos que imponía el profesor de pociones no era lo mismo desde que Snape no estaba. Ahora se les dejaba solos, dado que al hombre le daba pereza vigilarlos, aunque él aseguraba que tenia cosas mas "importantes" que atender…como…no se¿comer quizás?

-.-….

Sin embargo todo carecía de importancia, especialmente cuando ambos se lanzaron hacia la varita en un mudo: "¡Es mía!"

Optando por lo más sensato, los Ravenclaw retrocedieron despacio, gateando en el suelo hacia la puerta por si algún hechizo se escapaba por accidente.

Forcejeando en el suelo, ni Draco o Harry se dieron cuenta que estaban solos. A veces rodando por el suelo, sujetándose las manos cuando alguno lograba tener la varita.

Las piernas tocándose en un intento por detener los movimientos contrarios, la palpable presión del nulo espacio, junto a las respiraciones agitadas que se confundían, no parecían ser notadas por ellos.

-.-¡Ja!- exclamo Draco triunfante con la varita en alto para que el león no la alcanzara.

-.-¡Dame eso!- exigió Harry rodeando la estrecha cintura con un brazo, jalando el cuerpo delgado hacia el propio, impidiéndole escapar.

Lo importante, y quizás lo llamativo era que cierta serpiente rubia estaba sentado en las piernas de un insistente león, manteniéndolas a cada lado de Harry, mientras luchaban en su tarea de ganar la varita.

-.-Hn- gruño Harry poniendo todo su peso para hacer que Malfoy se fuera hacia atrás.

La idea era inmovilizarlo. El terco rubio se movía demasiado. Sin embargo cuando Draco se fue de espaldas y él quedo encima sujetándole las manos por encima de su cabeza, con una pierna entre las contrarias, y la otra a un lado de la cadera, simplemente dejo de pensar.

El motivo no lo tenía muy claro. Sólo miro como los labios entreabiertos se abrían y cerraban en busca de aire, donde el leve tinte carmín en las pálidas mejillas resultaba muy llamativo. La ropa ligeramente desordenada y arrugada junto al pulcro cabello rubio ahora despeinado le daba una apariencia…

….sexy.

-.-…..

…..

…..

……

¿Qué oÔ?... ¿Perdón?...Díganme que él NO pensó eso.

-.-Hn- gruño Draco intentando soltarse.

Apretándole más las muñecas, y poniendo algo de peso, evito que se le escapara. El rubio tenía la varita en su mano, donde Harry mantenía la propia sobre la contraria. Ambos sujetando el objeto.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron molestos. Harry sonrió.

-.-Bájate- ordeno Draco dejando de moverse, viendo la inutilidad de ello. Sin mencionar el molesto roce del cuerpo contrario. La incomoda presión no le gustaba.

-.-Suelta la varita- condiciono divertido el pelinegro.

Mascullando algunas maldiciones, el rubio miro hacia otro lado algo molesto. El estúpido Gryffindor era casi tan obstinado como él mismo, y así no llegarían a ningún lado. Más hubo algo que detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Se suponía que no pelearía más con Potter. Oh maldición.

Para Harry que le miraba fijamente fue alarmante la rapidez con que las facciones del otro cambiaron. Especialmente cuando los ojos grises volvieron a mirarle.

Del arrogante y malcriado Malfoy poco había. Salvo ese gesto de ligera molestia que persevero aun cuando abrió la mano, soltando la varita.

Considerando que Harry tenía su mano sobre la contraria, aquel fue una indirecta tomada de manos. Que el león no pudo procesar, especialmente cuando Draco se relajo bajo su cuerpo, mostrando que no quería seguir con eso.

-.-Bájate- ordeno por segunda vez.

Ese no parecía el mismo Malfoy que él conocía. Es decir¡No quería pelear!

La idea de que este fuese un impostor gracias a una poción multijugos lo asalto repentinamente, hasta que vio los mares grises en la mirada del rubio. Se inclino para verlo mejor, como si así encontrar el motivo por el cual no quería pelear.

De nuevo Draco se tenso por la cercanía que disminuyo alarmantemente su espacio personal. El Slythering se vio reflejado en los ojos verdes. Inquieto por ello intento moverse.

La inútil acción le mostro que el otro lo tenia fuertemente asido entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Sin olvidar la fija mirada que comenzó a incomodarle, como si el león estuviera bajo un hechizo o algo así.

-.-Potter- llamo despacio sin burlas o insultos. Solo un suave llamado que lo descoloco.

**BBOOOOMMMMMMM**

El rayo amarillo que salió disparado de la varita hacia el montoncito de calderos que ellos debían limpiar, los asusto hasta el punto en que se sentaron atropelladamente, intentando alejarse del contrario.

Una vez de pie, lado a lado, vieron lastimosamente como algunos calderos con agujeros y otros destrozados yacían en el suelo, junto a una lluvia de tizne en el salón.

Bajaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, ahí la varita yacía sin movimiento, salvo por el ligero humo de la punta.

-.-¡¿Señores, qué significa esto?!-

La puerta se abrió, el reclamo de la profesora Mcgonagall no se hizo esperar. Girando para verla, ambos entreabrieron los labios, señalando con las manos como si intentaran justificarse.

-.-No me interesa- corto la mujer- A mi despacho ¡Ahora!

Puntualizo girando sobre los talones, hasta desaparecer del campo visual. Harry dio dos pasos, deteniéndose por ver que el otro no le seguía.

Draco suspiro cerrando los ojos. Comenzó a sentirse cansado. Un repentino dolor de cabeza lo asalto, logrando que se masajeara las sienes intentando no pensar en nada.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez dando la vuelta para seguir a la bruja.

…

…sólo que ese pequeño choque no lo vio venir.

Bueno, Harry no estaba dispuesto a encarar a Macgonagall solo. Por lo que giro dispuesto a llevarse al rubio con él, a rastras o cargado de ser necesario.

Lo que no considero fue que Malfoy girara. Y ahora por alguna bizarra situación, estaban a menos de una pulgada de distancia sin decir nada. La sorpresa lo impedía.

Draco que termino alzando un poco la cabeza (porque era mas bajito) pudo verse reflejado nuevamente en los ojos verdes, igual como Harry lo hacia.

La diferencia con el pelinegro es que sin razón aparente noto lo diferente que Malfoy lucia estando tan cerca.

-.-Muévete Potter- ordeno caminando a la salida, empujándolo primero por la incomoda sensación.

-.-¿Tienes prisa por ser castigado Malfoy?- tanteo molesto Harry por el brusco movimiento en su pecho.

-.-¿Acaso quieres quedarte a solas conmigo?- ironizo el rubio caminando por los pasillos seguido del otro.

-.-Por favor Malfoy, no me hagas reír-

En la mitad del camino Draco dejo de caminar de golpe, el pelinegro le imito, viéndole girar hacia él.

-.-Bien, entonces no te me acerques- puntualizo Draco con una extraña seriedad

-.-¿Perdón?- inquirió Harry confundido.

-.-Ya me oíste, no te volveré a molestar, te libero de toda esta rivalidad- explico haciendo un ademan con las manos como si le restara importancia- Yo no te molesto ni tú a mi ¿comprendes?

-.-….

Sin esperar por una respuesta, porque no creía necesitarla, dado que era Potter quien siempre se quejaba de él. El rubio siguió su camino sin esperarle.

-.-….

A Harry le tomo algunos segundos comprender lo dicho.

-.-Hn

Donde no pudo sino fruncir el ceño. Una orgullosa sonrisa le siguió. Ah no, Malfoy le había hecho la vida imposible desde que entro al colegio, y aunque esto debería ser motivo de alegría, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

El motivo no lo tenía muy claro, pero no dejaría que el rubio se le escapara.

Harry no era una persona que acostumbrara a encontrarle sentido a las cosas, era impulsivo, no escuchaba fácilmente la vocecita en su interior, porque si lo hiciera no seria Harry Potter.

Sonrió mucho más. Esta seria la primera vez que iría tras Draco Malfoy.

CONTINUARA:

¡¡TERMINE n0n!! Ne se que tiene una pequeña y minúscula insinuación de HarryxDraco u¬uUU, pero eso mejorara o.o, lo prometo n0n.

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n----n

**"YO NO SUFRO DE LOCURA, LA DISFRUTO A CADA INSTANTE" **


	2. THE BAD TOUCH

¡¡TRASMITIENDO DESDE LA LAPTOP DE MÍ HERMANA n0n!!! Volví con la actualización n-----n. Siento si me demore u.u, tuve problemas técnicos con mi computador ¬¬XX que tiene un virus y daño el Word TT¬TT

Dejando de lado la trágica historia de mi vida u¬uUU, le recuerdo que soy nueva en esta pareja u-u, así que sean amables conmigo Ne TT-TT

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnifica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos Ne o-o, luego no se quejen. Eso indica que **Draco** hace de **UKE**

CAPITULO DOS: THE BAD TOUCH

Llovía. Era una noche torrencial. Un oscuro martes de primavera, donde nubes grises y gruesas gotas de agua llenaban el gélido paisaje.

No había mejor día para desenterrar algunas Mandrágoras y cuanta hierba extraña se le ocurriera a la profesora Sprout

-.-Potter póngase los audífonos- indico la mujer.

-.-Hn

De mala gana el pelinegro obedeció. Refunfuñando unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, mojándose por el techo descubierto del invernadero.

Sin prisa ni ganas tomo el tallo de la Mandrágora.

-.-¿Listo¡Ahora!- exclamo la profesora seguido de un agudo chillido.

Harry comenzaba a cansarse. Estaba mojado, con frio, y completamente sólo con la bruja. No le gustaba tanto la herbología como para asistir a la profesora.

-.-Hn

Tampoco podía hacer muchos considerando que ese es el castigo que Macgonagall les impuso a Malfoy y a él. Lo incongruente del frase radicaba en la ausencia del rubio.

-.-Hn

¡Era injusto¿Por qué debería soportar ese endemoniado chillido él solo?

Tampoco había visto al hurón desde ayer en la noche, ni en clases. Como si se hubiera evaporado del colegio. Sabía eso porque lo estuvo buscando.

El motivo…bueno, anteriormente dijo que no lo dejaría apartarse, además de eso, no tenía ninguna otra razón, ni tampoco una explicación que lo justificara. No es como si le importara, sólo sabía que era así, y con eso le bastaba.

Harry enarco una ceja, la Mandrágora se removía sin dejar de llorar en su mano.

…Pero había algo raro.

-.-¿Señor Potter?

….

…..

…..

Las palabras se hicieron murmullos, los murmullos susurro, y los susurros silabas echadas al viento.

Todo se oscureció. El arriba y abajo dejaron de existir. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, flotaba en la nada de una agradable sensación donde no escuchaba, o palpaba algo en particular. Como si todo hubiera dejado de existir.

La agradable y esporádica paz, provocaba una irracional euforia de bienestar en el pecho. Todo estaría bien mientras no abriera los ojos.

-.-_Harry._

…pero siempre alguien estropeaba sus planes.

-.-_Harry_

-.-Hmm- se quejo agazapándose.

-.-_Harry despierta__**-**_suplico.

Forzándose (y porque no lo dejarían descansar mas) abrió los ojos verdes, tratando de enfocar formas y darles significado a las figuras etéreas que se desvanecían tras cada parpadeo.

-.-¿Estas bien?- pregunto lo que reconoció como la voz femenina y el cabello castaño de Hermione

-.-¿Te duele algo?- secundo el pelirrojo

Identificar a Ron junto a su amiga fue fácil, lo molesto fue el dolor de cabeza que le sucedió después de la pregunta.

-.-Hn- se quejo Harry cerrando los ojos. Colocando dos dedos en el puente de la nariz- ¿Qué paso?

-.-Te desmayaste- dijo Hermione

Genial, lo que más disfrutaba el león era perder el sentido. Gruño por lo bajo. Como odiaba esas muestras de debilidad.

-.-Tranquilo hombre- sonrió Ron. El pelinegro no parecía muy contento- Fue culpa de la Mandrágora.

-.-Los audífonos no funcionaron- informo la castaña- Te aturdieron los chillidos.

-.-Hn

El porqué no le importaba. Lo único que centraba su atención era el zumbido en los oídos junto al palpitante dolor de cabeza.

-.-Madame Pomfrey dice que debes pasar la noche aquí- dijo Hermione

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se sentó en la cama.

La enfermería fue notada por primera vez. Anteriormente pasaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar debido al punto crítico que los pleitos con Malfoy alcanzaron, que llego a pensar que le traerían sus cosas para vivir ahí. Bastaba encontrarse en los pasillos y los hechizos volaban. Ni siquiera hablaban, solo tropezaban.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios por el recuerdo.

Resoplo. Sin embargo, un día cualquiera de la semana pasada, los encuentros cesaron hasta volverse nulos.

-.-Hn

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. La molestia le duro muy poco, algo en una de las camas llamo su atención.

El repentino interés relajo su cuerpo de golpe, desvaneciendo con ello cualquier rastro de molestia. Hermione lo noto, consiente que la sincera muestra de curiosidad no era algo común, se movió para mirar tras su espalda, la delgada figura boca arriba descansaba en una cama muy lejana a la de su amigo.

-.-Malfoy está aquí desde la mañana- susurro despacito Hermione.

-.-Dicen que se peleo con uno de su propia casa- secundo Ron con una sonrisa- Le lanzaron una maldición ¿sabes?

-.-¿Eh?- mascullo Harry sin comprender, dejando de ver al rubio que aparentemente aburrido no quitaba la mirada del techo.

-.-Esta ciego- señalo Hermione reprendiendo a Ron por la felicidad en sus palabras. No había nada divertido en el sufrimiento ajeno.

Centrándose de nuevo en el Slytherin, Harry lo detallo por unos segundos. La distancia le impedía asegurar algo, sin embargo esa extraña tranquilidad lo confundía.

Draco Malfoy siempre armaba un gran alboroto en la enfermería, quejándose aunque no le doliera nada. Lo más raro era verlo solo. Sus amigos no estaban.

-.-Muy bien, es hora de irse- dijo Madame Pomfrey- Potter saldrá en la mañana.

Acatando la orden los dos Gryffindors salieron y ni bien hubieron colocaron un pie fuera, toda la enfermería quedo en penumbra.

El profundo y mortífero silencio hizo que Harry se fuera de espaldas en el colchón. Bufo de mala gana. No tenia sueño, seguramente durmió lo suficiente mientras estaba desmayado.

Aun llovía, en los grandes ventanales se veía el agua escurriese.

Giro la cabeza, Malfoy le daba la espalda. Volvió a suspirar al mirar hacia arriba. Le tomo largos minutos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, distinguiendo siluetas a las que no le daba importancia.

Era extraño estar en la enfermería sin discutir con el rubio. Es como si estuviera solo.

Bostezo. Sus sentidos puestos en el caer de la lluvia buscaban dejarse mecer hasta dormirse. Sin prisa se estiro para dejar sus gafas en la cómoda cercana.

Finalmente el sueño parecía visitarlo, envolviéndolo lentamente.

-.-¿Eh?

Pero generalmente las cosas no salen como Harry Potter pretende. Esta vez de no ser por las razones medicas que implicaba, juraría que su cerebro dejo de funcionar, y su corazón dio un vuelco por ver a Draco Malfoy compartir la misma cama.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se metió en su cama. No lo había escuchado. Considerando que el rubio estaba ciego debería de haber hecho algo de ruido.

-.-Hn

La idea de ser una de las bromas del hurón lo golpeo repentinamente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Draco le daba la espalda, por lo que coloco una mano en su hombro, eso hizo a la serpiente girar para verlo de frente.

-.-….

….

….

…..

Arrugando la nariz en un gracioso gesto de molestia, Harry aparto la mirada ignorando el ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Bien, no era una broma. Malfoy parecía estar dormido; no es como si le importara que lo hiciera, siempre y cuando no fuera en SU cama. La cual por cierto, no era muy grande, un movimiento en falso y alguno se caería.

-.-Hn

Refunfuño unas cuantas incongruencias. Tirarlo de la cama pareció una buena idea hasta que el otro en busca de calor se acerco más.

Hacia frio. Eso no lo negaba, sin embargo Harry no estaba pensando en las condiciones climáticas, para él fue un acto reflejo alejarse.

Casi se cae de la cama por ello, y en un intento por no irse de bruces contra el suelo se sujeto del Slytherin.

….

….

….

De acuerdo, eso no fue una buena idea.

El contacto hizo que el rubio se acurrucara en su pecho, congelando a Harry por la proximidad. Era incomodo tenerlo tan cerca.

-.-Hn

Sólo había un pequeño detalle que aclarar. Esta era SU cama (temporalmente hablando) no tenía que ser él quien se fuera. Aunque dudaba que Malfoy se despertara.

-.-Hn- resoplo cansado.

De reojo le miro. Algunos mechones rebeldes le caían graciosamente sobre la frente. Los labios sonrojados se entreabrían de vez en cuando, moviéndose despacio, obligando a Harry a mirar a otro lado.

-.-Hn ¬///¬

Intento pensar en otra cosa, como en dormir ¡Quería dormir! Estúpido rubio.

Le miro desconfiado. Durante los días que pasaban recuperándose en la enfermería, esta era la primera vez que el rubio se metía en su cama.

Quizás no estaba tan dormido como él pensaba. Despacio alzo una mano, acercándola al rostro contrario.

….

….

….

En realidad lucia muy tranquilo. Relajado como nunca antes lo había visto, como si fuese otra persona.

He hipnotizado por ello. Entreabrió los labios cuando sus dedos rozaron los contrarios. Suaves al contacto, finos y tan cercanos que…

-.-Hmm- suspiro Draco moviéndose.

Decir que casi le da un infarto seria poco. Harry se quedo tan quieto que parecía una tabla, tenso por quizás haberlo despertado.

Eso no ocurrió, Malfoy en busca de una posición más cómoda, termino escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-.-Hn

Terco como sólo Harry Potter puede ser, se vio renuente a moverse, insistía en que era SU cama, y no tenia porque irse.

Así que se quedo quieto. No volvió a moverse hasta que el sueño lo acobijo lentamente. Una agradable sensación que termino por llenarlo.

La noche trascurrió sin mayor contratiempo. La oscuridad fue suplantada por la mortecina luz del sol entre las nubes y las montañas, produciendo una suave brisa entre los árboles.

Particularmente son contados los fragmentos de perfección cuando abarcan los sentidos. Se siente bien, todo es perfecto. El atisbo de alegría quema el pecho.

Se duerme sin soñar. Afianzándose a aquello que da paz, renuente a volver a la realidad. Algo lejano lo obligaba a acurrucarse, un sonido que se hace mas audible.

Despacio abre los ojos sin que fuera su intención. No distingue nada, para el Slytherin todo está oscuro. La maldición le impedía ver cualquier cosa.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos. Intentando dormir un poco más.

-.-….

…hasta que noto las manos alrededor de su cintura. Alarmado volvió a abrir los ojos. Sus piernas se entrelazaban con otras.

No entendía la situación, salvo por el ligero aroma que colisiono todos sus sentidos. Él conocía esa fragancia.

Aunque ciertamente no ayudaba a la situación. Sus propias manos en el pecho contrario, y las manos ajenas que se cernían insistentemente alrededor de su cuerpo le imposibilitaban moverse.

-.-Hmm-

Draco abrió mucho los ojos por el suspiro contrario una vez fue jalado, anulando cualquier espacio existente entre ambos.

Con la mente en blanco, el rubio reacciono cuando el movimiento y las manos en su cintura alzaron la camisa. El ligero roce lo erizo.

**PUM**

-.-¿Eh?-

Mas dormido que despierto; Harry Potter se apoyo en el codo por el repentino sonido de algo cayendo.

Los ojos verdes medio abiertos no veían nada sin las gafas. Un detalle insignificante, él planeaba volver a dormir.

Siendo el pequeño golpe de conciencia quien le hizo recordar que no estaba solo. Sin pensarlo tomo sus gafas. Malfoy no estaba en la cama.

-.-Hn- gruño el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de verlo un poco despeinado en la lucha con la cobija que se llevo al caer.

Había descubierto un extraño placer en poder romper las aristocráticas y arrogantes facciones de la serpiente.

-.-Esta es mi cama- puntualizo Harry disfrutando el desconcierto ajeno.

Draco abrió los labios para lo que parecía iba a ser un insulto. Sin embargo termino mordiese el labio inferior, acallando cualquier cosa. Gruñendo por lo bajo, dispuesto a irse. No sabía a dónde. Estaba algo desubicado, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar junto a Potter.

Por otro lado, el león frunció el ceño. Malfoy iba a ignorarlo de nuevo.

-.-Espera- indico Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama

El rubio bufo molesto, girando para encararlo. Huir del Gryffindor no era algo que le agradara, ni que tuviera en mente. Estar ciego no lo hacía menos terco.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- respingo.

El pelinegro se puso de pie. Draco lo sintió tan cerca que resultaba palpable el roce de su cuerpo. Era incomodo, espacialmente por no poder ver sus intenciones.

Ajeno a ello. Harry parpadeo un par de veces algo confundido. No había pensado en una respuesta a esa pregunta, porque en realidad no sabía que quería.

-.-¿Por qué el repentino interés en no pelear?

….y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Incluso Draco enarco una ceja por la extraña duda. Una ligera e irónica sonrisa le secundo.

-.-Oh…me extrañas- ironizo

Una sensación extraña se removió en el pecho de Harry. Suerte que el rubio estuviera ciego y no pudiera ver esa expresión de su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

-.-Madura Malfoy- áspero Harry.

Los apagados ojos grises a la altura de su hombro, fruncieron el ceño del león, incomodo por no poder verlo fijamente.

-.-No entiendo de que te quejas Potter- dijo Draco ligeramente molesto- ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te desmayaste? O esto de la estupidez te sale al natural.

-.-¡Escucha Malfoy yo…!

Si bien, tenía toda la intención de devolverle el insulto. Harry se interrumpió de golpe. Por primera vez se daba cuenta que podía leer mejor sus expresiones.

Quizás el que este ciego era el causante, aunque no podía asegurar la veracidad de sus divagaciones. No sabía qué tipo de maldición le lanzaron. Algo extraño considerando que él era muy bueno en ellas.

Mas, lo que veía ahora era una mezcla de cansancio y… ¿Tristeza?

-.-Crees que planeo algo- soltó Draco sin delicadeza, no como una pregunta sino una directa afirmación.

Debía supones que algo así sucedería, muy pocas personas creían en su palabra. Potter tampoco debería de hacerlo, después de todo era su rival.

Sonrió irónico. Tal vez espero una reacción distinta, no sabía, quizás que le creyera.

Aunque debía admitir que le gustaba tener al insistente león pretendiendo buscar (sin una discusión) una explicación, que personalmente a él le parecía absurda. Era divertido poder aun molestarlo sin recurrir a la violencia, o crudos comentarios.

De esta forma no violaba la promesa que hizo. Literalmente no era él quien molestaba a Potter.

-.-Puedes estar tranquilo, estoy algo ocupado como para desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo- dijo Draco- Incluso podríamos hacer un pacto, pero tengo prisa, así que muévete.

Finalizo empujándolo, estaban tan cerca que podía hacerlo.

Desconcertado, Harry se vio incapaz de decir algo. Era increíble lo que podía ver a través de Malfoy sin que se diera cuenta; lo más interesante, era que sus palabras no concordaban con su expresión.

-.-Oye…-llamo el león estirando una mano, intentando frena su ida.

Draco, ciego como estaba, tropezó con sabrá-Merlín-que.

Sintió que el pelinegro le tomaba la mano. Gesto insuficiente cuando ambos cayeron al suelo.

-.-Hn- se quejaron al unisonó. Especialmente el rubio por quien le cayó encima.

A la serpiente le había dolido, y MUCHO. No ver lo desubicaba hasta el punto de no poder calcular la distancia del suelo.

Despacio se giro dado que cayó boca arriba.

-.-¿Qué clase de salvador eres Potter?- regaño de mala gana.

-.-¿Qué clase de idiota tropieza con la cama?- devolvió Harry teniéndolo bajo su cuerpo, donde lo vio arrugar graciosamente la nariz.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Comenzaba a gustarle ese tipo de poder.

-.-Hazle un favor a la humanidad y muerte- gruño Draco.

-.-No después de ti Malfoy- sonrió Harry

Definitivamente le gustaba poder manejar al rubio, sólo para verlo indefenso bajo su cuerpo.

…

….

….

Esperen. Eso no sonó como debería ¬///¬

-.-¡Quítate!- ordeno Draco empujándolo. La proximidad de las piernas entre las suyas junto a la conocida presión de su cuerpo, estaba poniéndolo inexplicablemente nervioso.

-.-….

Hacer que Harry se fuera hacia atrás, dejándolo parcialmente libre, llego a Draco a sentarse sin medir distancias.

El león no estaba tan lejos como pensaba. De hecho estaba muy cerca.

Bueno, Harry no pensó que se movería tan rápido, no era propio de Malfoy ser impulsivo (salvo cuando se enojaba) y ahora ambos dejaron convenientemente de pensar.

…

….

….

Había algo críptico en poder estar tan cerca sin que a ninguno le importara. Tan embelezante movimiento les hacía rozarse tras cada respigo. Sus labios tan cerca sin tocarse realmente, simplemente alejándose y acercándose en cada suave y pausado respiro.

La idea de romper los escasos milímetros produjo una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago. Como mariposas revoloteando. El pensamiento fue desechado individualmente por el mensaje oculto que eso podía traer.

Resulto imposible no detallar nuevamente los finos y sonrosados labios de Draco Malfoy. No es como si Harry hubiera considerado algo así antes. En este momento no podía pensar en algo, estaba bloqueado, concentrado en como su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

Desde afuera se vería a Draco sentado con Potter en sus piernas. Donde el pelinegro se lamio los labios por sentirlos secos.

…

…

….

Definitivamente pudo pasar Severus Snape profesando su intenso amor hacia a Sirius Black, y ninguno de los dos lo hubiera notado.

No cuando Draco tembló por el ligero y húmedo roce. Y Harry Potter fue abandonado por todo su sistema nervioso, una vez vio el ligero rubor en pálidas mejillas.

¡Demonios¿Así se ve sonrojado? Parecía alguna imagen irreal. Había pasado tantos años discutiendo con Malfoy que nunca lo había visto tan…

-.-¿Draco?

El corazón del rubio dio un salto que no quiso identificar. Limitándose a apartar a Potter con un brusco movimiento.

El hilo de los pensamientos del león se perdió mientras caía sentado, viendo al rubio ponerse de pie.

-.-Hn

Molesto, el Gryffindor se incorporo. La figura de quien identifico como Blaise Zabini se acercaba sin prisa.

-.-Potter- saludo Blaise

-.-Zabini- devolvió Harry sin molestia.

El único Slytherin que no le molestaba se paro junto a Malfoy, donde Harry casi salta en su puesto cuando Blaise tomo la mano del rubio, guiándolo lejos. Saliendo en silencio de la enfermería.

-.-Hn

La conocida (casi familiar) molestia en su pecho lo visito oportunamente mientras las dos serpientes desaparecían de su campo de visión.

-.-Hn

De mala gana Harry tomo su capa, dispuesto a imitarlos y salir de ahí.

-.-Hn

Genial, tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar porque Malfoy no quería pleitos, y Zabini interrumpía. Pensándolo mejor, no es como si el hurón fuera a decirle algo, no tenia porque hacerlo, eran enemigos, los enemigos no se sientan a hablar.

-.-….

Claro que lo que estaban haciendo no era precisamente hablar.

-.-u///ú

Después pensaría en eso. Por el momento, Harry se dio cuenta que además de Pansy Parkinson, no conocía a otra persona que tocara al rubio.

-.-Hn

Ni que le importara de todas formas. Su ceño fruncido y el alumno que salió huyendo por el pasillo gracias a su expresión de asesino en serie así lo demostraron.

-.-Hn

El punto era que Malfoy le ocultaba algo. Nada malo pudo ver. Sin embargo no descansaría hasta saber que era.

-.-Hmm

El problema era conseguir la información. Lo pensó un momento, una irónica sonrisa le acompaño.

Podría verter accidentalmente Veritaserum en su jugo de calabaza. Desecho la idea casi de inmediato, sería muy sospechoso.

Sin mencionar que sus probabilidades de acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin serian mínimas, por no decir nulas.

-.-Hn

¿Con que hechizo lo hacía hablar¿Cómo le hacía para hechizarlo? Seguramente Hermione sabía, pero preguntarle llevaría a un interrogatorio.

-.-….

No, demasiado complicado. Bufo aburrido. Su única solución era buscar en la biblioteca o enfrentar las preguntas de su amiga.

-.-Hn

Aun faltaba para que las clases empezaran. Suponía que podría arriesgarse con la castaña a perder su tiempo en buscara algo que no sabía que era.

Decidido, Harry apresuro el paso hacia su sala común.

Hablar con Malfoy no funciono. Sonrió. Él lo intento, pero ahora se veía lastimosamente obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

-.-Hn

También debía averiguar qué relación tenían el rubio y Zabini, no porque le importase…

-.-Hn

…el segundo niño que huyo por el pasillo apoyaba su posición.

-.-Maldición- gruño saltando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Aparentemente la atención del hurón se la llevo la otra serpiente. ¿Por qué más se iría con él sin estar completamente curado?

-.-Hn

¡No señor! Aquí había algo raro. Harry Potter quería una maldita respuesta ÒO

CONTINUARA:

He aquí el segundo capítulo n0n con un poco mas de acercamiento n-----n. Ne espero les guste n-------------n, aun no me acostumbro a esto o.o, igual se hizo lo que se pudo n.nUU

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n----n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t ****t**** p / w ****wwf**** a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n------n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n----n

**"NO TE TOMES TAN ENSERIO LA VIDA, TOTAL NO SALDRAS VIVO DE ELLA"**


	3. STARING AT THE SUN

¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN n0n!! En mi país no celebraros este día oO, o al menos no en esta fecha n—n, de hecho o.o, no estaba enterada de la celebración hast que la escuche por radio n.nUUUU

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado o.o, lamento la demora n.nUU, hace poco entre a la universidad y aun no me acostumbro al horario u¬uUU. Tenía escrito el capitulo desde hacía dos semanas òo, pero no había tenido tiempo se subirlo ¬¬

Dejando de lado la trágica historia de mi vida u¬uUU, le recuerdo que soy nueva en esta pareja u-u, así que sean amables conmigo Ne TT-TT

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnifica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos Ne o-o, luego no se quejen. Eso indica que **Draco** hace de **UKE**

CAPITULO TRES: STARING AT THE SUN

Hermosa mañana de primavera. Gotas de rocío de la lluvia nocturna resbalaban entre las hojas de los árboles y el verde pasto donde rayos de sol se desplegaban con una sutil delicadeza por los alrededores.

En el gran comedor todo parecía tranquilo, todo lo normal que se podía pedir dentro del castillo con los de primero intentando convertir agua en vino; una que otra explosión se escuchaba sin que alterara a los demás en símbolo de su inexperiencia.

Sin embargo, esta mañana en particular por cuestiones de la vida, Harry Potter no estaba acribillando su desayuno, cosa que venía haciendo desde una endemoniada semana. Los leones iban a llorar de alegría. Merlín finalmente había escuchado sus suplicas.

El ambiente en la mesa Gryffindor se había vuelto muy tenso desde que inicio el mal humor de su más digno representante. Nadie que apreciara lo suficiente su vida se le acercaría, y no porque fuese alguien violento, sólo que verlo masacrar los alimentos de esa forma les asustaba inevitablemente.

Harry en ese momento no estaba pendiente de su alrededor, el único motivo aparente por el que no estaba de mal humor se debía a sus intrínsecos pensamientos, en los que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Hermione.

Insistía en querer saber que tramaba Malfoy, por lo que debía de haber una forma de sacarle información a su amiga sin que pareciera sospechosa.

….

….

….

De acuerdo no se le ocurría nada. Hermione era tan suspicaz que descubriría sus motivos apenas abriera la boca. Resultaba un poco frustrante, pero ella lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

Por orgullo y esa endemoniada terquedad, Harry Potter no se quedaría tranquilo hasta descubrir el maldito motivo del hurón para no querer pelear. Aunque eso sonara extraño, y no reaccionara como se esperaba, es decir, debería estar contento, finalmente se libro de la serpiente.

Pero por mucho que lo pensara la idea no le gustaba. Era incomodo, y necesitaba saber porque.

Además no pedía nada imposible, requería una simple poción, con un hechizo se conformaba. Todo era por una buena causa: sacarle información a Draco Malfoy.

-.-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- pregunto Hermione dándole vuelta a la hoja de Quisquilloso que leía. Hablo sin interés, intentando romper el prolongado silencio entre sus amigos que no parecía tener una razón aparten.

-.-Bien…-respondió Harry con descuido-…escucha yo…

-.-Tuvo que ser una noche muy buena para que el hurón no esté- interrumpió Ron sonriendo.

-.-¿Eh?

Así de rápido como el pelirrojo hablo, Harry desvió su atención hacia la mesa de Slytherin. La ausencia del rubio fue notada casi de inmediato. Por estar enfrascado en sus pensamientos se olvido del implicado del asunto, lo que resulta un poco hilarante si se piensa.

-.-Zabini tampoco esta- noto Ron

…

…

…

Alguien se iba a poner a llorar, incluso algunos leones se apartaron de cierto pelinegro que con un gruñido clavo el tenedor en una hogaza de pan.

-.-Dame eso ¬¬- regaño Hermione arrebatándole el cubierto. Frunció el ceño antes de relajar sus facciones y resoplar cansada.

Desde que salieron de la sala común sentía los ojos verdes de su amigo en la nuca como si quisiera decirle algo. Hasta ahora fue comprensiva, le dio tiempo de buscar palabras porque el valor le sobraba, tampoco lo presiono, pero se debía tener en cuenta que estaba algo irritable desde que Harry asustaba a toda la mesa de Gryffindor y sus alrededores.

La bruja era una persona paciente, pero por más que lo pesara no encontraba una razón para el mal humor de Potter. Tenía una teoría, no lo suficientemente buena como descifrar todo ese mal genio, lo único que sabía, y relacionaba hasta ahora, era la ausencia de conflictos con Malfoy que coincidía con el inicio del estado anímico de Harry.

No resultaba difícil darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba el Slytherin que querer una pelea con Harry, y lo mucho que se esforzaba para no caer en la costumbre de insultarlo. Hermione admiraba esa determinación, que a pesar de parecerle sospechosa, no pretendía avivar viejas enemistades si acaso Malfoy no quería más líos

Además de eso no tenía nada más, lo cual resultaba un poco frustrante.

-.-Espero que no discutieras con él- dijo distraída, hablando mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. Dejo a un lado el cubierto arrebatado junto al Quisquilloso

-.-Yo no le hice nada- gruño Harry- La última vez que lo vi salió con Zabini de la enfermería.

El comentario hizo parpadear a la castaña un par de veces.

-.-¿Qué?- inquirió Ron. Eses tipo de gestos estudiados mostraba que sabía algo que ellos no.

-.-No es nada- repuso- Es sólo que….nunca pensé que Malfoy fuese una persona condescendiente.

-.-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Harry inclinándose hacia ella para escuchar mejor.

No es como si Hermione fuese chismosa, de hecho odiaba los chismes desde que el Profeta publico su primera noticia del niño-que-vivió. Así como odio cada uno de las noticias que le sucedieron sobre Potter.

En este momento hablaba sin pensar. Culpaba de ello a Harry y su maldito e inexplicable mal humor ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para no contárselos? Comenzaba a pensar que era uno de esos asuntos personales de los que no se quieren hablar. De ser así no podría entrometerse, por muy amigos que fueran, era la vida privada de Harry.

Pero ese comportamiento apático, molesto, e inclusive impetuoso con la comida, comenzaba a preocuparle, y hasta no saber que era no desistiría.

Tampoco es como si lo fuera forzarlo a hablar, no quería hacerlo.

Más, cuando se dio cuenta de la atención de los otros dos, arrugo la nariz en disgusto.

-.-¡No les importa!

-.-¡Hermione!- se quejo Ron por la falta de información.

-.-No señor, no hay motivo para entrometerse en la vida de Malfoy- señalo molesta- Hace una semana que no nos molesta, eso es suficiente para no buscar pleitos.

-.-No buscamos pleitos- se defendió el pelirrojo- Pero debes admitir que es extraño ver al hurón tan tranquilo.

-.-Quizás maduro¿Por qué no lo intentas?- señalo Hermione volviendo la atención a su olvidado desayuno.

-.-Ja, ja, muy graciosa- áspero Ron- No te pondrás de su lado después de todo lo que nos hizo ¿Verdad?

-.-No me pongo del lado de nadie, sólo digo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están y no entrometernos más con Malfoy.

¡Aja! Entonces SI había un motivo, el rubio SI tenía una razón en vez del trillado: "me canse de ti" que Harry entendió y que le revolvía el estomago en una incómoda sensación.

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa de Slytherin y la pared tras ellos, Harry ignoro la discusión, hasta que frunció el ceño y giro la cabeza hacia la castaña.

-.-Hermione- llamo con una extraña seriedad que calló a sus dos amigos.

Aparentemente la información era importante para él. La bruja resoplo, no es como si pesara que ellos irían corriendo a echarle en cara al rubio lo que les contara. Sólo que los comentarios a veces salen cuando se discute. No quería arriesgarse a pesar de esa tregua temporal.

-.-No es nada importante en realidad- divago Hermione acomodando unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja- Se dice que la última vez que Malfoy estuvo en la enfermería, su madre vino a verlo.

¿Narcisa Malfoy en Hogwarts? La sola idea parecía tan irreal que los dos magos enarcaron una ceja incrédulos del planteamiento.

-.-No me miren así- regaño en un mohín de fastidio- Es factible que se preocupe por su único hijo. Y por muy irritable que sea Malfoy supongo que él también se preocupa por su madre, es razonable que salga de la enfermería antes que alguien le informe de su estado.

-.-Esa es sólo una suposición- señalo Ron escéptico. Pensar en el hurón como alguien más humano y no en el fastidioso muchachito que les hizo la vida imposible los últimos seis años y principios del séptimo, era incomodo.

La nueva discusión fue ignorada por Harry. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, Narcisa estaba preocupada por su hijo, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba desde que Lucius estaba en Azkaban.

Sin olvidar que el rubio y él mismo, pasaban tanto tiempo en la enfermería, que vivir en el lugar no parecía tan mala idea.

Notar ese lado amable le hizo sonreír. Si tuviera una madre, también saldría de la enfermería con tal de no preocuparla así un basilisco lo hubiese mordido.

Claro que eso aun no explicaba el motivo por el que Malfoy no estaba. Todos los Slytherin estaban ahí, incluso Pansy Parkinson, los dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle y ese extraño Nott

…todos menos el susodicho hurón y….

-.-Zabini- mascullo Harry

-.-¡Dame eso!- reclamo Hermione arrebatándole un cuchillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había una agradable sensación proporcionada por el suave colchón en el que descansaba boca abajo. No dormía, se mantenía en la delgada línea entre el sueño y la vigilia.

-.-Deberías quedarte…descansar un poco mas Draco.

La voz familiar le hizo abrazar la almohada cercana. Intento no romper el tranquilo momento que envolvía su cuerpo en una relajante sensación.

Al final se estiro como un gato, girando para acostarse de lado. Miro dónde provino la suave e indiferente voz de quien no quiere la cosa.

Aun no veía nada salvo por las manchas grises de bultos amorfos. No podía decir que estaba peor, tampoco se encontraba mejor.

-.-Hmmm- se quejo perezosamente- No tenías que quedarte conmigo Blasie.

-.-No tenía ganas de ir, la Historia de la Magia no me interesa- señalo Zabini sin ganas. Encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa era su forma de decir que lo cuidaría. Expresar lo que sentían no era para ellos.

-.-Vamos- dijo Draco sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Blaise no dijo nada, limitándose a tomar su mochila y la del rubio. Le parecía una tontería que se esforzara por cuatro estúpidas horas de herbologia.

Pese a la insistencia de Pansy en quedarse, él prácticamente la saco de la habitación alegando que era mejor así. No le dio muchas explicaciones a la bruja, no tenía porque hacerlo, era su habitación después de todo. Por lo que estuvo toda la mañana con Draco sin hacer algo productivo salvo dormir luego de sacarlo de la enfermería.

En silencio siguió a su amigo que algo desorientado, titubeaba en sus pasos.

-.-Vamos- repitió Blaise tomándolo de la mano no sin antes pasarle su mochila mientras él se colgaba la propia al hombro.

Sin prisa pasaron las habitaciones y la sala común. Llevaban cinco minutos de retraso, tardarían otros unos 13 minutos en salir del castillo. No es como si importara llegar tarde, en realidad resultaba perfecto que los pasillos estuvieran casi desérticos.

Tampoco era trascendente si alguien los veía tomados de las manos. Siempre podían amenazar. El problema era Draco, él no podía verse vulnerable. Cosa que sucedería si alguien lo veía dependiendo de su amigo.

Un segundo ataque en ese estado resultaría peligroso. Y Blaise era consciente que por mucho que lo intentara no podía estar siempre con él, en algún momento se descuidaba, y le lanzaban una maldición al otro.

Tampoco es como si Draco no supiera defenderse, pero los ataques a traición eran difíciles de predecir. Por más sucios que fueran las agresiones por la espalda, eran los únicos que lograban dar con su cometido. Eso, y donde el príncipe de Slytherin era emboscado por más de 4 personas.

Por ello se soltaron las manos cuando salieron del castillo.

Las formas obtusas aun no tenían sentido, sin embargo Malfoy caminaba tan cerca de Blaise que prácticamente se rozaban de los hombros.

No iban rápido, el terreno irregular de vez en cuando le hacía tropezar, pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del bosque prohibido, la clase compartida con Gryffindor había comenzado. Nadie noto su llegada tarde salvo por sus compañeros de casa.

-.-¡Draco!- exclamo Pansy por lo bajo antes de abrazarlo en un fuerte y efusivo movimiento de alegría.

Ojos verdes se movieron en busca de algo sin saber el motivo, como si un llamado interno lo obligara a ello.

Los Slytherin que se mantenían en una distancia auto impuesta hacia difícil que pudiera dar con su cometido. Sin pensarlo se movió un poco, incluso tuvo que empinarse para poder ver.

Sus ojos finalmente le encontraron. Malfoy junto a su grupo de amigos prestaba atención a la clase (o fingía hacerlo como todos los presentes)

-.-Hn

Curioso. A pesar de la apariencia usual del hurón, algo no estaba bien. Harry enarco una ceja intentando descubrir que era.

A ver, el rubio estaba con las demás serpientes, nada raro. También lucia más cansado de lo normal, pero además de encontrarse inexplicablemente cerca de Zabini no había (ni alcanzaba a ver) nada inusual en él.

¡Ni que le importara de todas formas!

-.-Harry- mascullo Hermione entre dientes. Jalándole de la capa para que dejara de hacer lo-que-fuera-que-hacia y prestara atención a la clase- ¿Qué haces?

-.-Nada- gruño de mala gana

-.-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Ron también en voz baja. Curioso por el repentino cambio de humor.

El pelirrojo miro a la castaña. Hasta ahora no había tomado en cuenta el cambio de actitud en Harry, pero las mosilabicas respuestas no eran usuales en él.

Casi por instinto Hermione miro hacia donde Potter lo hizo. El grupo de estudiantes le hizo centrarse en uno en particular: Draco Malfoy. Eso era curioso, no particularmente extraño, pero si muy curioso. Una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios de la chica.

-.-Harry…-llamo intentando no reír divertida. El pelinegro le miro fastidiado- …escucha Malfoy…

Lo único que necesitaba era ver su reacción, o escuchar su respuesta a un comentario que nunca llego en cuanto el suelo comenzó a temblar.

La profesora Sprout dejo de hablar. Las miradas se posaron en algún punto de los arboles cercanos que vibraban con los fuertes pasos de algo que parecía venir galopando.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos cuando el primer Thestrals salió del bosque. Saltando sobre el grupo de estudiantes; golpeando a un par sin intención.

La mayoría sin poder verlos, entraron en histeria por la fuerza "invisible" que golpeo a dos Gryffindor. El pánico no tardo en infundirse con la aparición de otros tres caballos negros.

-.-¡¿Qué les sucede?!- pregunto Ron agachándose igual que sus amigos una vez un Slytherin les paso por encima de las cabezas.

-.-Es época de apareamiento- informo Hermione- Se ponen algo agresivos

-.-¡¿Algo¡¿Esto te parece "algo"?!- reclamo Ron.

Harry tuvo que jalarlo antes de ser arrollado. Durante toda la guerra resultaba normal (por triste que sonara) que sus amigo pudieran ver las oscuras criaturas, lo que resultaba muy útil para esquivarlas.

Los estudiantes que se atropellaban por correr sin un rumbo fijo, huyendo de algo que no veían, le llevo a detallar en el grupo de Slytherin que desapareció de su campo de visión una vez un caballo negro se paró a la altura de sus ojos. Tan cerca que la respiración abanico el cabello negro de Harry.

Aguantando la respiración Hermione y Ron lo tomaron la capa para comenzar a retroceder despacio. Justo a tiempo de que otro esquelético corcel lo arremetiera, derribando al otro Thestrals de forma brusca mientras intentaba morderlo.

Ajeno a cualquier cosa, Draco inconscientemente sujeto el brazo de Blaise. Podía no ver, no por eso ignoraba a las criaturas de muerte.

Durante la guerra vio morir mucha gente, los Thestrals no le eran extraños. Pero ahora resultaban escalofriantes. La muerte que les precedía parecía romper la maldición, siendo la única cosa que podía detallar claramente.

Cerró fuerte los ojos. Lo que veía no eran los caballos negros. Sus ojos ciegos veían por el alma, mostrando la más angustiante imagen de desolación y desespero. Como si todos los fallecimientos vistos en su joven vida desfilaran, recreados sólo para él.

Un fuerte golpe lo alejo de Blaise. Pansy lo llamo asustada por verlo tambalearse en busca de equilibrio.

Un segundo golpe lo hizo girar. Hubiera caído de no ser porque se sujeto de la primera persona que tuvo al alcance.

Todo trascurría en una extraña velocidad que lo mareaba. Esos bultos grises moviéndose histéricamente de un lado a otro producían una vertiginosa sensación.

Pese a la confusión, el cuerpo contra el que choco le sujeto de la cintura, mientras él mismo apoyo las manos en los brazos contrarios. Draco percibió un agradable aroma que sólo podía ser de cierto león de ojos verdes.

Y no es como si Harry hubiese planeado acercase al hurón. Entre la confusión término separándose de Ron y Hermione. Atrapo al Slytherin como un mero reflejo en cuanto sintió que alguien caía.

Desgraciadamente ese alguien era Draco Malfoy. La persona que entre sus brazos lo "miraba" con esos apagados ojos grises, jalándolo hacia abajo por el Thestrals que les salto encima.

-.-¿Cómo…?- pregunto Harry sin entender ¿Acaso no estaba ciego? Se suponía que no podía ver los corceles. Más no pudo completar la pregunta. Esta vez fue él quien rodeo la delgada cintura, estrechando al rubio entre su cuerpo hasta anular cualquier espacio existente, alejándolo del seguro golpe de un Gryffindor que fue empujado.

Fue el turno de Draco de no comprender la situación. El sutil roce y la suave fuerza con la que era sujeto lo desubico.

Sin embargo el abrazo indirecto no resulto importante. Los brazos de Slytherin rodearon el cuello del león, empujándolo tan fuerte hacia atrás, que le hizo caer con él encima.

-.-Hn- se quejo Harry por el golpe tras la cabeza.

La ligera presión de Malfoy lo obligaba a permanecer contra el pasto. Eso fue suficiente para cesar cualquier pensamiento, limitándose a sentir las piernas en pleno contacto, los cuerpos carentes de espacio, y la suave respiración del rubio que con la cabeza escondida entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, abanicaba contra su piel, erizándolo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Despacio, Harry soltó el agarre de la cintura contraria. El Thestrals que les salto por encima lo dejo con las manos en alto sin saber qué hacer con ellas, o donde colocarlas.

Abrió grandes los ojos por verse debajo de la criatura. En acto reflejo coloco una mano sobre la cabeza rubia y otra en la espalda. Rodo por el suelo en cuanto se dio la oportunidad. Alejándose antes que los pisara.

Ambos respiraron un poco agitados por el susto y el aire contenido, el león y la serpiente se sentaron sin soltarse, aun abrazados, tan cerca como era posible, mientras miraban el lugar dejado atrás.

La extraña colaboración junto a la inusual coordinación de movimientos no fue tomada en cuenta. Harry fue el primero en girar a mirarle. Sus dedos enredados en hebras de cabello rubio y la respiración cercana del Slytherin llamo completamente su atención.

Lastimosamente su análisis de los finos labios entreabiertos en busca de aire fue interrumpido por sus compañeros de casa. La situación vista desde afuera fue mal interpretada.

Ron junto a Seamus y Dean y otros dos en los que no reparo, desenfundaron las varitas apuntando a Draco, parándose tras Potter.

Los Slytherin reaccionaron con una alarmante rapidez. Pansy con Crabbe y Goyle a espaldas del rubio apuntaron a Harry con la misma amenaza muda con la que los Gryffindor lo hacían.

-.-¡Ron!- llamo Hermione mitad regaño, mitad preocupación.

En la misma posición, Blaise y Nott analizaban la situación, si se salía de control no abría más remedio que intervenir.

Un poco desubicados, Harry y Draco aun no se soltaba, sus amigos no parecían interesados en ello, un poco ocupado en amenazarse como para reparar en los causantes del problema. Había que comprender un poco a Ron, él sólo vio que el hurón empujo a su amigo, y luego ambos rodaron por el suelo en lo que supuso una riña, y él no fue el único que lo pensó, los otros leones reaccionaron igual por la suposición compartida, respaldándose en la rivalidad de casas.

-.-¡Muy bien, ya basta¡Todos bajen las varitas!- ordeno la profesora Sprout con el cabello mucho mas desordenado de lo normal. Luchando con el sombrero que se le iba a los ojos, hasta que se lo quito en un brusco movimiento

Nunca nadie había visto a la mujer tan enojada, incluso los alumnos que se quejaban todos maltrechos, se centraron en ella, olvidando que Hagrid tiraba trozos de carne hacia el bosque prohibido, llevándose a los corceles, o al menos intentándolo ante la terquedad de los animales.

El guarda bosques había aparecido casi de inmediato, nadie lo noto o le dio la suficiente importancia, pues la mayoría de estudiantes revolcados se levantaba adoloridos del suelo.

Sin embargo, ver a la tranquila profesora fuera de sus cabales fue el menor de sus problemas….

-.-Los jefes de sus casas se enteraran de eso- amenazo acalorada. Bufo por el desordenado cabello que le impedía ver.

...lo peor vino después. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El suave ocaso tapizaba el firmamento con tonos pastel y el usual negro-azul de un próximo anochecer. El ambiente era perfecto debido a la dulce brisa que acariciaba los arboles, meciendo las ramas en un gentil movimiento que fue completamente ignorado por cierto pelinegro que caminaba de mala gana.

Esta era la primera vez que lo castigaban sin saber el motivo, era injusto, él no hizo nada ¿Por qué debía pagar por ello ¬¬?

Resoplo con fastidio. Caminaba de extremo a extremo del bosque, a penas oculto entre los arboles sin internarse demasiado, teniendo siempre visible el castillo, pero lo suficientemente lejos de miradas intrusas.

A su lado caminaba despacio Malfoy, gruñendo cada vez que tropezaba con una raíz, roca o incluso arbustos. Maldiciendo a Merlín cada tano junto a su desgraciada suerte

Harry lo miraba de reojo cuando lo veía a punto de caer, mas volvía su atención al camino en cuanto recobraba el equilibrio. No es como si fuera a ayudarle en caso que se cayera, simplemente era inevitable no mirar por el rabillo de ojo como la mata de pelo rubio desaparecía en esporádicos segundos a una increíble rapidez.

Ninguno decía nada, el pelinegro no podía burlarse de la torpeza contraria, no cuando a pesar de estar ciego, el rubio acepto el castigo aunque tenía la excusa perfecta para escabullirse.

Sin prisa los ojos verdes de Harry se alzaron hacia las espesas ramas que dificultaban ver el cielo despejado, el cual sólo era visible por cortos intervalos de tiempo entre las pequeñas separaciones naturales.

En castigo era bastante simple en realidad, un poco aburrido si se le piensa. Básicamente lo que debían hacer era cuidar que ningún Thestrals llegara cerca del castillo o en su defecto, con algún alumno.

Quizás Macgonagall estaba perdiendo facultades en lo que respeta a los castigos, o le escaseaba la imaginación.

Los caballos negros eran seres pacíficos, y ahora que Hagrid se los llevo a la parte más lejana del bosque no creía que los vieran por un buen tiempo. O lo que durara su época de apareamiento.

Tampoco tenía intenciones de enseñarle a la bruja el fino arte de realizar buenos castigos, así como Snape le instruyo durante años.

-.-Hn

Estaba cansado de tanto caminar. Esto resultaba TAN aburrido. Llevaban tres horas sin hablar. Era un poco incomoda la situación, y sumamente monótona.

El resoplido ajeno rompió el intenso silencio. Harry dejo de caminar en cuando Draco lo hizo.

-.-¿Qué haces Malfoy?- pregunto por verlo tocar el grueso tronco de un árbol como si quisiera asegurarse de lo que era.

-.-Descanso- determino Draco sin interés, sentándose en una gruesa raíz.

-.-¿Descansas?- repitió enarcando una ceja en duda- Dime ¿La estupidez es tú don, o simplemente la practicas?

El rubio entrecerró molesto los ojos. El gruñido molesto hizo sonreír al león.

-.-Mira, no sé si estás enterado que estamos en el bosque prohibido…- se burlo Harry- …Pero detenerse aquí no es una buena idea.

-.-….

…

…

…

Una ligera sonrisa curvo los finos labios, Harry retrocedió algo incomodo de la sincera muestra que por un momento le asusto debido a la extraña emoción removiéndose en el pecho con una inusual exaltación.

-.-Ahhh….estas preocupado por mí, que lindo, me conmueves Potter- ironizo Draco

Por fortuna para el león, el insoportable Slytherin al que estaba acostumbrado disipo el gesto que estaba seguro no fue un gesto intencional en el rubio.

Eso no evito que Harry frunciera el ceño por el insulto, e iba a mascullar un "vete al diablo" mas fue interrumpido:

-.-Confió en que tu sensatez nos mantenga cerca del castillo- señalo Draco- Claro si es que tienes sentido común, o estas familiarizado con la palabra.

-.-….

Sin poder ver nada en particular, el rubio se sintió incomodo por el inesperado silencio. Harry por otro lado sonrió divertido.

-.-¿Confías en mi?

Oh esto era bueno. Ahora que lo pensaba el ciego hurón sólo ha estado siguiendo sus pasos en una entregada y completa confianza.

-.-No he dicho eso- mascullo fastidiado

-.-Si lo hiciste- señalo Harry

Pese a la discordialidad y la acides irónica con la que hablaban, el Gryffindor no se sentía incomodo, de hecho el usual enfado que lo precedía desapareció al punto en que no supo cuando dejo de pensar en ello, como si nunca hubiera estado enojado.

-.-Idiota- farfullo el Slytherin de mala gana

-.-Imbécil- imito sentándose a su lado, después de todo, él también estaba cansado.

Su agotamiento no era físico, los entrenamientos de Quidditch ayudaban a su condición física, cosa que compartida con la serpiente difería por que esta se encontraba ciega. No era él quien tropezaba con cuanta cosa que se encontraba en el camino.

Su cansancio y el de Malfoy eran distintos, lo suyo era generado por lo poco que descansaba últimamente, no dormía pensado en cosas sin importancia.

Tenía todo un futuro por delante y no podía imaginarlo con claridad.

Sin mencionar que su sequito de "fans" creció en una preocupante velocidad. Esos ojos siguiéndolo de un lado a otro como si hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida resultaban fastidiosos.

Sonrió. Nada de eso parecía importante ahora. Respiro hondo la extraña calma a su alrededor.

Poco le importo que Malfoy estuviera con él. No pretendía ni le interesaba descubrir o catalogar la extraña cordialidad entre ambos. Pues, antes que la serpiente decidiera no volver a pelear, habían instaurado un pequeña tregua en un mudo acuerdo durante las estancias compartidas en la enfermería, colocada principalmente por la amenaza de expulsión luego del primer y único pleito, después de eso aprendieron a soportarse en el lugar, fuera de el la rivalidad persistía. Quizás sólo por eso no le molestaba su presencia. Harry podía aguantarlo algunas horas.

El viento soplo, las ramas crujieron bajo el tacto en un ritmo pausado. Todo estaba tan calmado que se respiraba una deliciosa serenidad.

Pronto las cosas carecieron de significado, los sentidos enteramente dispuestos a dejarse llevar por la irreal perfección privo la mente hasta el punto en que nada resulta importante.

Tan sumergido en ello, que no se sabe si aun se respira, o desde hace cuanto que no parpadea.

La situación enajenada empeora si se siente un cálido cuerpo entre los brazos. Harry no quiere moverse, no siente deseo de hacerlo, la agradable calidez abraza cada célula y aunque no se dio cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos o desde hacia cuanto los tenia así, no pudo importarle menos.

Suspiro complacido de sentirse tan completo como pocas veces ha experimentado. Despacio entreabrió los ojos, no distingue nada más que un par de finos labios cerca de los suyos.

Intento vagamente ponerle orden a sus pensamientos, empezó moviendo despacio las manos. Se dio cuenta que las tenía sobre una delgada cintura. Tardo unos segundos en ubicar sus pensamientos, percatándose que tenía un cuerpo fuertemente sujeto entre los brazos sin posibilidad de escape.

Sin prisa tanteo la estrecha curvatura de la cintura, subió a través de la tela hasta deslizarse por un costado. El cuerpo contrario se estremeció por la caricia que viajaba por su espina dorsal.

Complacido con la reacción siguió subiendo, la nuca fue su nuevo objetivo para acariciar las suaves hebras de cabello. Un ligero suspiro escapo de los finos labios. Suaves a la vista, sonrosados, entreabiertos en una invitante unión.

Despacio se acerco, titubeo a pocos centímetros donde sintió la respiración contraria fundirse con la propia. El sutil roce disparo su corazón en una eufórica sensación.

No lo pensó mas, despacio deshizo cualquier distancia sin llegar a presionar demasiado, dejando que esa perfecta caricia llenara los sentidos.

La exaltación en el pecho creció una vez los suaves labios se cerraron contra los suyos, siguiendo un tímido y pausado movimiento, reconociéndose con lentitud, logrando desesperarlo, él quería mucho mas.

Ansioso le mordió el labio inferior, el ligero suspiro en boca contraria le llevo a separarse un poco, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el roce tras cada alo de respiración.

Ojos grises le miraban fijamente.

Harry abrió de golpe los ojos, la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil le hizo ver que se había quedado dormido en la misma posición en la que se sentó.

Su cabeza se apoyaba sobre la de Malfoy, quien también dormido encontró cómodo descansar sobre su hombro.

-.-_¡__Harry!...¡Harr__y!_

La voz de Hagrid desde la distancia le hizo notar vagamente que ya era muy entrada en la noche. Las voces de Hermione y Ron pasaron por alto.

Ahora el león estaba completamente desubicado, con una incómoda sensación en la boca del estomago, esas molestas mariposas revoloteando le cortaron la respiración.

Aun en Shock por el peculiar sueño, lo único que atino fue a ponerse de pie para dejar de sentir el sutil calor del cuerpo contrario.

**PUM**

Claro que considerando que Draco estaba dormido, no pudo sino caerse de lado.

-.-Hn- se quejo el rubio del repentino abandono de su soporte- ¿Qué?

Pregunto fastidiado tallándose los ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces. Su sorpresa fue notar que ya veía mucho mejor, una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios en una imperceptible pero alegre expresión.

Un caso totalmente diferente en Harry que a punto de un colapso nervioso se dio cuenta que soñó….había soñado que Malfoy y él….que Malfoy y él…

-.-¿Potter?-llamo Draco dudoso, la figura borrosa que estaba parada al frente suyo no se movía, sin mencionar que no podía distinguirle por completo.

Precavido en un principio, titubeo en moverse, parándose para comprobar el mismo si era persona era el león.

Con movimientos erráticos a causa de su mala visión, se paro frente a un Harry que en estado catatónico estaba seguro que el corazón se le saldría de la garganta de un momento a otro.

El pelinegro contuvo la respiración cuando el rubio alzo una mano para tocar la veracidad de la imagen. Era simple en realidad, si en verdad era Potter se alejaría, así como cualquier otra persona ajena de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Harry en la posición en que se encontraba se le olvido que respirar era importante, y que ese sutil sonrojo en las mejillas por el tímido contacto de esa mano alzándose cerca de su rostro no tenía una razón aparente.

Tan cerca de tocarlo, que el Gryffindor se olvido de todo el mundo y sus alrededores, centrándose sólo en los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de la pálida mano…

-.-¡Draco!- exclamo Pansy saltándole encima. Rodeando con los brazos el cuello contrario.

…quizás por ello no escucho que Parkinson se acercaba corriendo como loca junto a Hagrid, Hermione y Ron.

La extraña situación pareció ser suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeo confundido un par de veces como si recién despertara de un extraño sueño al que no le encontraba sentido.

-.-Harry te hemos estado buscando- dijo Ron- ¿Te sientes bien?

El extraño mutismo en su amigo le hizo colocar una mano sobre su hombro a modo de despertarlo. Con un respigo, el pelinegro le miro por primera vez, de sus labios entreabiertos seguramente iba a salir la respuesta, mas las palabras se le quedaron en la boca por una cuarta aparición.

-.-Ya es tarde, vamos-

La voz de Blaise Zabini pareció quedar en el aire mientras tomaba la mano del rubio para guiarlo hacia el castillo. Pansy caminaba junto a ellos recordando algo sobre la clase de pociones en la mañana.

-.-¡Dame eso o.ó!- regaño Hermione arrebatándole la varita que contantemente daba suaves golpecitos contra la capa.

Si hubiera algún niño cerca, hubiera huido por la expresión de asesino en serie que Harry coloco mientras veía a los Slytherin alejarse.

¿Por qué no era Pansy quien ayudara a Malfoy¿Por qué tenía siempre que ser Zabini?

-.-¿Saben o.o? creo que deje algo en la estufa, nos vemos n.nUU- dijo Hagrid retrocediendo rápido. Lo más sensato una vez vio a Hermione regañar al niño-que-vivió por tomar la varita de Ron (inconscientemente claro está) para seguir con ese desesperante movimiento de quien está a punto de lanzar un Avada Kedabra

La juventud de hoy en día se enloquece especialmente en esta época primaveral u.u

-.-¡Quiero una poción!- exigió Harry a su amiga, tan fuerte que la asusto junto a Ron

…él iba a llegar al fondo de esto, así tuviera que robar toda la despensa de los ingrediente de pociones del castillo ¬¬

CONTINUARA:

oÔ….n.nUU, quizás quedo un poco raro Ne, pero se hizo lo que se pudo n-------n

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n----n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n------n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n----n


	4. HOT

¡¡Konichiwa n0n!!

(Personas impacientes que han esperado hace MESES la actualización ¬¬)

OOUU…tengo una buena excusa o.oUU (según se le mire TT¬TT) el disco duro de mi computador murió TT0TT, y este, al igual que otros Fics se perdieron TT.TT, así que tuve que re-escribirlos todos TT0TT, me tomo más tiempo del que tenía pensado Oô,

Igual me confié del técnico que aun me dice u¬uUU: "Ya casi termino" Él me aseguro que podía sacar la información oO sabrá-dios-como u.u. ¡Aun sufro sin tener noticias creíbles TT0TT! Mis series TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

De todas formas lamento mucho la demora TT.TT, pero a dejando la trágica (y usual TT¬TT) historia de mi vida u¬uUU, le recuerdo que soy nueva en esta pareja u-u, así que sean amables conmigo Ne TT-TT

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnífica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos Ne o-o, luego no se quejen. Eso indica que **Draco** hace de **UKE**

CAPITULO CUATRO: HOT

Una de las situaciones más frustrante de la vida es no poder dormir. El cuerpo pide descanso pero la conciencia no acepta, renuente a dejar de pensar en cosas intrascendentes, manteniendo despiertos todos los sentidos antes fútiles movimientos.

Así los minutos se convierten en tortuosas horas en las que el aburrimiento no le gana a la molesta sensación de tener la cabeza a punto de estallar por las preguntas de pensamientos inconexos.

-.-Hn

Un gruñido molesto fue fácilmente audible entre la habitación de los Griffindor; ahí, cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes se encontraba acostado boca arriba, mirando el techo de la habitación algo fastidiado.

Harry no quería seguir pensando ¡Quería dormir! Pero sabía que si dormía corría el riesgo de soñar…

…cosa que no tenía nada que ver con el peculiar sueño con un hurón rubio, definitivamente no era por eso, ni por el hecho de haber sido interrogado por Hermione luego de exigirle una poción.

Resoplo, decirle a su amiga que soñó que él bes…

¡¡WWWAAAAA!! ¡No podía ni pensarlo! Era igual de horrible que decirlo en voz alta, como si de algún sacrilegio o una maldición se tratara.

Cerró fuerte los ojos, negó repetidamente la cabeza intentando sacar el recuerdo imaginario de esa suave textura en los finos y sonrojados labios. Tibios al contacto, irrealmente sumisos al atraparlos entre los suyos.

Había sentido un irracional deseo de ir más lejos, de querer invadir la húmeda boca, pero sólo pudo contentarse con esos breves segundos en lo que creyó que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

…

Pero eso NO significaba NADA, sólo fue producto de su subconsciente, no tenia lógica ni la tendría.

-.-Hn ¬/¬- bufo acostándose de lado. Miro algún punto entre las cortinas y la pared

Terco como una mula, Harry Potter se negaba a considerar ese sueño, pensar en ello, catalogarlo o darle nombre a esas sensaciones significaba darle la importancia que NO tenía. Simplemente fue un sueño sin importancia ni trascendencia, no valía la pena pensar más en ello.

Resoplo molesto al apoyarse en el codo.

-.-_Lumus- _mascullo por lo bajo

Su varita ilumino tenuemente la habitación, Dean se quejo entre sueños por la luz, así que termino clocándose una almohada en la cabeza.

Sin reparar en los demás, Harry se bajo de la cama, tomo su capa de invisibilidad, el mapa de merodeador y salió de la habitación.

Bueno, el hecho de querer saber nada del "beso" no significa que su plan inicial se hubiera estropeado. Aun quería saber porque Malfoy lo alejaba, y considerando que no podía hacerle hablar sin una poción; lo más recomendable era buscar en la biblioteca, seguramente en la sección prohibida.

Bajo a sala común sin detallar en nada, salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda con su capa encima.

Pedirle una poción que no fuese Veritaserum a Hermione no resultaría difícil siempre y cuando pudiera responder el interrogatorio de la bruja.

Pero como ya dijo, su interés y los motivos para sacarle información a Malfoy no resultaban importantes, de hecho no creía tener uno en particular salvo saciar su propia curiosidad, lo único que sabía era que así era, y con eso le bastaba.

Sin prisa y con la experiencia de quien ya lo ha hecho muchas veces, Harry avanzo con el mapa en la mano una vez retiro la capa.

Sería muy incomodo caminar siempre con la prenda encima, sólo cuando viera que Filch se acercaba y no tuviera oportunidad de escapar se la pondría, mientras tanto, tenerla bajo el brazo no resultaba un problema.

Esta no era la primera vez que tenia insomnio, tampoco lo era salir de la torre de Griffindor a mitad de la noche. Lo único nuevo era su incursión a la biblioteca, personalmente prefería salir de castillo, donde sentía el viento hasta que le daba sueño.

De vez en cuando el eco de sus pasos entre los desolados pasillos, se veía suplantado por los ocasionales gruñidos de los cuadros por la molesta luz que no les dejaba dormir.

Harry no les prestó atención, enfrascado en sus pensamientos, y en la buena maniobra al eludir las preguntas de Hermione.

Suspiro, en realidad no supo porque reacciono así; esta era otras de sus acciones de las que no sacaba una conclusión. Sabía que algún día tendría que ponerse a analizar todo su extraño comportamiento, por el momento se conformaba con dejarse llevar de sus instintos.

Después de todo, él no estaría caminado a las tres de la mañana hacia la biblioteca si reconsiderara mejor sus motivos. Pero era esto o morirse de aburrimiento en la cama. Harry se negaba rotundamente a dormirse de puro y físico aburrimiento, estaba cansado de eso.

Por las noches nunca conseguía descansar, por lo que no era de extrañar que su temperamento no fuese precisamente agradable en las mañanas.

-.-Hn- resoplo fastidiado al dar vuelta en una esquina. Una ligera e irónica sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Si la única forma de cambiar la monotonía era salir en la noche con riesgo de ser atrapado y seguramente castigado, Harry lo aceptaba, su vida necesitaba algo de emoción o terminaría coleccionando algas como Neville.

Pensar en ello creaba una lastimera sombra a su alrededor, y no porque pensara que Longbotton perdía su tiempo, no nada de eso, es sólo que no se veía en tan genial pasatiempo.

-.-¿Eh?

Tan rápido como empezó a divagar sin sentido, dejo de caminar en cuanto se vio frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Omitiendo que quizás pudo encontrarse de frente con Filch, o en su defecto, la señora Norris, por estar distraído, el león lo paso por alto al ver el mapa.

El conserje no estaba tan lejos, mejor se apuraba. En la biblioteca tampoco había nadie, igual no estaba de mas asegurarse considerando que él paso mucho tiempo en el lugar los primeros años, en realidad, si lo pensaba, siempre pasaba mucho tiempo en el lugar.

-.-Necesito otro pasatiempos- murmuro irónico al tomar la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a musitar un Alhojomora o algo parecido- …

…hasta que noto que estaba abierta.

Dudoso empujo la puerta, se asomo sin distinguir nada en la oscura estancia. Inseguro miro el mapa. No debería de haber nadie.

Oh bueno, no tenía importancia si se encontraba abierto o no, igual entro sin hacer ruido. Cerró despacio. Permaneció un momento sin moverse.

Hmmm, si mal no recordaba, la sección prohibida estar por…¡ahí!

No es como si necesitara un guía para encontrar lo necesario, pero todo lucia mucho más grande y desolado que de costumbre.

Camino sin prisa, entro a los límites de lo permitido para los alumnos, y entonces ocurrió la cosa más absurda que Harry Potter hubiera contemplado en su joven vida..

**PUM**

…tropezó

La varita se cayó en cuanto él se fue contra el suelo; quedo sentado, a oscura y frente a lo que tropezó.

-.-Hn

El molesto gruñido de inconformidad fue pronunciado al unisonó. Harry se helo en su puesto, ese sonido él lo CONOCIA.

Tanteo presuroso en el suelo hasta que hallo su cometido.

-.-_Lumus máxima- _dijo con la varita en la mano- Genial

De todo el maldito castillo debía tropezar con él precisamente a las tres de la mañana en la biblioteca. Esto debía ser un complot para fastidiarle la vida ¿Qué probabilidades tenia de encontrarse con él a esa hora?

El león frunció el ceño al detallar en el rubio que se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo por la inesperada luz.

-.-Baja eso idiota- demando Malfoy

¡Esto era perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto! Porque ahora no aparecía Voldemort para mejorar su suerte.

Harry bufo antes de ponerse de pie. Comenzaba a pensar que alguien quería que su vida fuera miserable. Fastidiado miro al Slytherin ponerse de pie una vez se tallo los ojos en un seguro intento de acostumbrarse a la luz.

Mas su atención se desvió hacia el libro tirado en el suelo. Curioso por la procedencia del objeto, aunque no totalmente extrañado de verlo tirado (esos libros tenían extrañas personalidades) se dispuso a tomarlo.

A penas pudo inclinarse cuando el rubio lo empujo.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa imbécil?!- reclamo Harry apoyándose en un estante en busca de equilibrio.

Draco no respondió, tomo rápido el libro antes de encararlo. Aun no podía verlo completamente, sin embargo asumía que esa mancha oscura era el león. Gruño bajito. Maldita desventaja.

-.-¿No te han ensañado a no tomar las cosas de los demás idiota?- recrimino

-.-Yo no…

Ahí las palabras cesaron, Harry noto un hecho curiosamente interesante ¿acaso estaba escondiendo el libro?

-.-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto acercándose

-.-¿Qué, es qué?- repitió Draco. Retrocedió los mismo pasos que le escucho avanzar.

-.-¿Me tienes miedo?- mascullo Harry divertido, sin detenerse.

-.-¿A ti? No te creas tan importante Potter

El rubio maldijo el instante en que choco contra un estante, ya no podía esquivarlo sin que fuera sospechoso, o quedara extrañamente como un cobarde. Ahora no sabía cómo llego a esta estúpida situación, pero definitivamente no le dejaría ver lo que apretaba contra el pecho.

Harry sonrió de verdad divertido, ver a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido como si reprochara su actitud era realmente entretenido, y no es como si planeara arrebatarle el libro o algo por el estilo, sólo quería presionarlo un poco.

Ponerlo (sin motivo aparente) entre la espada y la pared producía una extraña satisfacción. En los ojos grises, aun algo apagados, sólo estaba él y nadie más. Dio otro paso…

-.-¡¡KKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

…hasta que ese grito le helo la sangre. Incluso Draco salto en su puesto, alarmado por el tétrico sonido, que lo llevo a acercarse un poco más al pelinegro.

Tan cerca, que el león se distrajo con el sutil roce del cuerpo ajeno, olvidándose con ello del grito tras su espalda. Fue tan efímero el momento, que volvió su atención atrás, donde apunto la varita.

No muy lejos, habían dos figuras sentadas en el suelo, ambas se sobaban la cabeza por lo que parecía un choque.

Harry enarco una ceja, el conocía esa manta de cabello castaño.

-.-¿Hermione?- llamo extrañado- ¿Ron?

La presencia de su amigo pelirrojo fue notada por primera vez en cuanto ayudo a la bruja a ponerse de pie. La tercera figura aun en el suelo era lo que realmente le parecía extraño.

-.-¡Draco TT0TT!- chillo una voz. El aludido se sintió aturdido.

-.-¿Pansy?- dijo el rubio por la chica que sin ninguna delicadeza aparto a Harry para abrazarle.

-.-Esto no está bien, seguro Filch ya nos escucho.

Y la cosa mejora a cada instante. Harry rodo los ojos ante la voz que comenzaba a serle muy familiar. Blaise Zabini se acercaba con la varita en la mano.

-.-¡Es su culpa òO!- reclamo Ron

-.-¡Claro que no ÒO!- refuto Pansy- Ustedes chocaron contra nosotros ¬¬

-.-No es cierto ¬¬- gruño el pelirrojo

-.-Gritar ahora no nos ayuda- noto Hermione. Miro hacia atrás como si temiera que el viejo conserje saliera de las sombras como algún tipo de espectro.

Puede que su amiga tenga razón, sin embargo Harry hizo un mohín de molestia antes de acercarse a los otros dos leones y tomarle del brazo. Los alejo un poco para poder hablar.

-.-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza.

-.-Te seguíamos- soltó la castaña sin delicadeza.

-.-¡Hermione!- regaño Ron por la brusquedad tan poco común en ella.

-.-Es la verdad Ron, hace una semana que sales de tu habitación hasta altas horas en la mañana- señalo acusadora- Tú sueño esta trastocado, y por eso te mantienes de mal humor.

…eso podía ser la mitad de una verdad, la otra mitad Hermione aun buscaba pruebas para autentificar su teoría, que si tenía suerte (y fuentes contundentes) la conducirían a esa serpiente rubia a pocos pasos suyos.

Mientras tanto, si conseguía que su amigo durmiera más, y dejara aunque sea un poco, el mal genio que asustaba a todos en el castillo, entonces ella sería feliz.

-.-Hombre, nunca imaginamos que vendrías a la biblioteca- reconoció Roan algo decepcionado

-.-…mucho menos que te verías con Malfoy- secundo en reproche Hermione, como siempre que pensaba que ambos se estaban peleando. Aunque esta vez supo disimular muy bien su sonrisa interior.

-.-Fue una casualidad- puntualizo Harry. El escepticismo ajeno le hizo fruncir el ceño- ¿Por qué querría verlo?

Pregunto fastidiado. Para Ron pareció factible la posición; la castaña prefirió ahorrarse el par de razones que creía más convenientes para que se encontrar. Pero decirlas ahora sólo conseguiría que 

su amigo se enojara y gritara a los cuatro vientos una rotunda negación, y quizás un par de "¿Estás loca?" que ahora no le apetecía escuchar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione miro la dirección que sus dos amigos detallaban con tanto interés y poco disimulo. Malfoy había dejado la varita contra el estante para entregarle un libro a Zabini.

**PUM**

-.-¿Quién puso este escalón aquí?

…

Seis pares de ojos se posaron en algún punto de la oscuridad en completa enajenación. La adrenalina se desato por el susto.

En un mutuo e individual acuerdo se miraron entre sí, para salir corriendo en diferentes direcciones; Sltytherin por un lado, y Griffindor por otro.

-.-¿Eh?

…eso hasta que Harry Potter casi se cae por ser jalado bruscamente del brazo.

-.-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- se quejo por el hurón que lo sujetaba insistentemente.

-.-Usa tú capa de invisibilidad- demando Draco.

-.-¿Qué dices?- reclamo Harry sin reparar realmente en él, sólo quería alejarlo de su brazo.

-.-Úsala o nos encontraran- condiciono renuente a soltarlo.

-.-En ese caso no tengo porque ayudarte- bufo cansado ante la inutilidad de apartarlo.

-.-No pienso soltarte- sonrió el rubio

-.-Puedo golpearte, o hechizarte- sugirió Harry con una ligera sonrisa

-.-Ya no hay tiempo para eso

El león miro sobre el hombro. Los sentidos agudizados le indicaron que el rubio tenía razón. Gruño antes de moverse con Malfoy asido a su brazo, hasta llegar a una esquina formada entre los estantes.

Era más fácil alzar la capa que cubrirlos con ella, de hecho, el pelinegro dudaba que alcanzara si la colocaba sobre ambos. Ellos ya no eran niños, habían crecido, eran adolecentes en proceso de crecimiento.

-.-¿Eh?

…

Lastimosamente se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que no caber en la capa podía significar. Frunció el ceño en fingido enojo por la invasión a su espacio personal por parte de su rival.

-.-Hn ¬/¬- mascullo inconforme.

-.Shhhh- ordeno Draco indiferente a ese sutil roce entre ambos cuerpos- Has un hechizo inholoro y…

-.-No me digas como evitar a la señora Norris ¬¬- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-.-¬¬X

Eso le pasaba al rubio por intentar ser amable, pero está bien, no lo volvería a ser, prefería tratarlo como siempre: con ese cínico y mordaz tacto que ahora debía suprimir debido a la promesa.

Ajeno a las divagaciones del hurón, el león sabia que no podía hechizar a la fiel gata de Filch sin que ese hombre se enterara. Por ello, lo único factible era despistar el sensible olfato de la gata, y crear alguna cortina entre ellos, la capa de invisibilidad no sería suficiente para escapar de la sensible mirada felina.

-.-…

…sólo había un pequeño problema, Harry mantenía las manos en alto por sostener la prenda.

-.-Has tú el hechizo- indico. Ya escuchaba los pasos del conserje.

-.-No puedo, deje la varita en el mesón- comento Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

-.-¿¡Que la dejaste donde?!

-.-Shhhh Potter…Merlín, ¿acaso quieres que nos encuentre?- regaño dándole un golpe nada delicado en el pecho.

Draco no necesitaba que le recalcaran tan estúpido error. Sin embargo tenia tanto sueño que se veía incapaz de coordinar hechos lógicos.

Incluso había momentos en los que perdía el hilo de la situación a causa de la maldición, por ello salió de la comodidad de su habitación en busca del libro que Blaise le hizo el favor de llevar. Sin embargo antes de poder ir con sus amigos, recordó (como si de un flas se tratase) que no tenía su varita, pero, ciego como estaba, se encontraba algo desubicado, no podía recordar donde estaba ese mesón.

-.-Demonios, ¿te mataría ser más amable?- refunfuño Harry por el golpe en el que no pudo entretenerse demasiado, oía los pasos lentos y meticulosos de Filch muy cerca- Alza los brazos.

De mala gana, pero comprendiendo la seriedad del asunto, obedeció la orden.

Eso resulto un poco extraño para el león, no estaba acostumbrado a la inusual cooperación, pero debía admitir que tener a Draco Malfoy bajo sus órdenes resultaba algo divertido.

Con una ligera sonrisa deshizo sus pensamientos, e hizo que el rubio sostuviera la capa sobre ambos.

-.-_Miau_

-.-_¿Qué ocurre señora Norris? ¿Encontró algo?_

Sobresaltado, Harry rodeo la estrecha cintura del hurón para pegarlo a su cuerpo, y asegurarse que no los vieran. La mano libre apunto el suelo con la varita.

Ese no fue un movimiento propiamente inconsciente, Harry sabía que era mucho mejor reducir el espacio entre el hechizo y la señora Norris.

Draco también lo sabía. No por ello se sentía precisamente cómodo, ser jalado con tan poco cuidado y asido con tanta fuerza de la cintura era molesto, especialmente si quien lo hacía era Potter.

Ninguno de los dos supo como termino en esa situación. Ambos resoplaron, cada uno tan centrado en lo suyo que no reparo en el otro.

-.-Miau

La gata había llegado, y con ella, los pasos furtivos de Filch.

El hechizo estaba colocado. Ahora debían permanecer quietos y calladitos, de ser posible, respirar en pequeños tramos de esporádicos segundos.

Tenso como estaba, el rubio termino apoyando los brazos en el león en busca de una posición más cómoda, mantenerlo en alto era agotador. Resoplo entre dientes. Con la maldición y la oscuridad del lugar era muy poco lo que distinguía

Para Draco estar ciego era el menor de sus problemas, era la invitante penumbra que lo adormecía. La maldición hacia efecto en el momento en que su cuerpo no sentía, oía, o palpaba algo en particular, todo moría para él en esos eternos instantes.

-.-Malfoy- llamo Harry en un susurro al sentirlo más relajado en sus brazos- Oye

Eso no podía ser bueno, el rubio no le respondía, lo cual no importaría si no lo sintiera un poco más débil. Como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desmayar.

-.-Demonios- gruño por lo bajo.

Ahora no era un buen momento para perder la conciencia, Filch aun no se había ido.

-.-Malfoy

Volvió a intentar, esta vez susurrándole una poco más cerca del oído. No podía hablar muy alto o los descubrirían

-.-¡Malfoy!- reclamo cuidando de no alzar de mas la voz.

-.-Hmmm- se quejo Draco molesto por quien no lo dejaba dormir.

-.-Mantente consiente- demando Harry

-.-Tengo sueño- señalo enojado en ese despectivo tono de: "déjame en paz" que hizo arquear una ceja del Griffindor.

-.-¿Qué cosa?

Es verdad que entre ambos nunca ha habido una conversación que pudiera ser establecida entre los términos cordiales de una plática racional, por ello, esas muestras de sinceridad lo descolocaban.

Sin saber qué hacer, sintió a Malfoy apoyar la cabeza en su hombro en busca de una posición más cómoda para descansar.

Podía jurar que su corazón dio un vuelco por sentirlo tan cerca, sin embargo lo atribuyó a la sensación de ser descubiertos.

-.-Malfoy- repitió despacio con un gentil tono de amabilidad al susurrarle al oído- Vamos Malfoy, no te duermas

-.-Cállate Potter- suspiro Draco adormilado. Se recargo más contra él- Estoy despierto

Dentro de poco ya no lo estaría. Más a Harry ya no detallaba en el nulo espacio donde el hurón lo obligaba a pegar su espalda contra el estante, mientras sus piernas se encontraban entre las contrarias, y la respiración abanicaba en la sensible piel de su cuello. Su atención se la llevo la sombría figura de Filch.

Los oscuros ojos del conserje ligeramente encorvado, buscaban su "presa" de la noche; la señora Norris caminaba a su lado con la cola en alto.

Claro que sus dos captores se fueron al diablo cuando Draco Malfoy movió despacio las manos, con las que rozo el cabello negro por descuido; su objetivo era enredar las manos en su cuello.

El sutil movimiento en su cabello lo erizó, más la tortuosa lentitud con la que ese par de manos se movía acelero los latidos de su corazón ante el efímero roce contra la sentible piel de su cuello, hasta culminar en un abrazo de parte de la hosca y adormilada serpiente.

Por fortuna, los buenos reflejos de Harry le advirtieron del abandono de la capa una vez Malfoy la soltó. De no haberla sostenido habrían quedado descubiertos en tan penosa posición.

-.-Malfoy- llamo apenas hablando

-.-¿Hmmm?

…

…

…

-.-¬/¬

Tan simple respuesta le hizo mirar hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido en fingida molestia, por la gentil caricia de los finos labios contra su cuello.

-.-Estúpido hurón- farfullo molesto

Tenerle con la cabeza escondida en la unión del cuello y el hombro no resultaba muy cómodo, sentía su respiración abanicar contra su piel, unas inusuales cosquillas en la boca del estomago comenzó a ponerlo nervioso. Consiente de no querer seguir así, Harry coloco con cuidado la capa sobre ambos sabiendo que no los cubría por completo.

-.-_Accio Libro-_susurro apuntando hacia el estante más lejano

Estaba seguro de haber cogió algo, así que deshizo el hechizo produciendo un sonoro **PUM** que alerto a Filch. Como el siniestro espectro que parecía, el conserje se perdió entre la oscuridad, junto a la señora Norris.

Harry suspiro aliviado. Soltó todo el aire retenido hasta que miro al rubio dormido en sus brazos. De no mantener el brazo alrededor de la angosta cintura estaba seguro que se caería. Cosa que quizás no importaría demasiado si Filch no estuviera cerca.

El rostro oculto en su cuello, la suave respiración y el nulo espacio entre ambos le hizo ver la inutilidad de despertarlo.

-.-¬/¬

Maldita la hora en la que llego a la biblioteca. Resoplo fastidiado. El leve rubor en las mejillas fue ignorado olímpicamente al retirar la capa de invisibilidad.

No podía dejar al rubio ahí, tendría problemas si le ocurría algo, él no conocía los alcances o efectos de la maldición, y si el hurón moría por no llevarlo a la enfermería, sería un problema mayor…

…sin mencionar que tenia testigos que lo vieron con Malfoy. Suspiro. Esto iba a ser un sacrificio, y quizás un sacrilegio para el pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Digamos que estar fuera de su casa a las cuatro de la mañana, llegar con su rival inconsciente e intentar explicar (sin éxito alguno) que no se trataba de ninguna riña, dejo a Harry Potter a punto de asesinar al primer idiota que lo moleste.

-.-Hn- bufo enojado

La enfermería paso desapercibida en cuando se movió con el rubio en brazos.

Si, lo estuvo cargando todo el camino, no quería hechizarlo, como ya dijo, no sabía nada de la maldición y lo que menos pretendía era empeorar las cosas. No quería tener en su conciencia más errores mortales.

Madame Pomfrey luego de interrogarle, le indico que lo colocara en una cama.

Refunfuño unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, estaba seguro que Macgonagall lo castigaría hasta navidad. Eso le pasaba por ser amable, la próxima vez que Zabini le ayude si son tan buenos amigos.

**PUM**

Sin ninguna delicadeza soltó al rubio en la cama. El único inconveniente radico en los brazos asidos fuertemente a su cuello.

-.-¡Oye!- reclamo Harry de cara contra la almohada

Si bien no le cayó encima, casi se rompe el cuello.

…

…

…

Pero es difícil insultar a alguien que te mira como Draco lo hacía. Los ojos grises se encontraban entreabiertos, fijos en quien se mantenía casi encima, con una suave expresión de curiosidad que desencajo al león.

Y aunque tuvo la vaga idea de alejarse, los brazos que lo aprisionaban le impedían apartarse un milímetro. Tampoco es como si tuviera la mente muy dispuesta a ello, sus sentidos puestos en las relajadas facciones que parecían estudiarle, le hicieron notar que él no lucia como el arisco Malfoy al que estaba acostumbrado.

-.-…

Un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas en cuanto las pálidas manos volvieron a aflojar su agarre y el agradable cosquilleo de sus dedos entre el cabello negro, aumento el palpitar de su corazón, especialmente cuando el rubio tomo su rostro.

Draco le jalo más cerca. El corazón de Harry pareció dar un vuelco en la mitad de un infarto y la inexplicable falta de aire producida por el susto.

Verse reflejado en las orbes de plata lo congelo, aunque el hurón no parecía cambiar esa curiosa expresión. Es como si quisiera ver algo más, así que lo acerco otro poco hasta que su respiración choco contra la del león.

En ese momento Harry entreabrió los labios, sentía que quería decir algo mas las palabras no salían. Lo intento un par de veces sin obtener resultados, salvo por el delicioso roce entre cada movimiento.

Fue esa graciosa actitud la que hizo sonreír a Draco, un gesto amable, tranquilo, uno que descoloco a Harry Potter por completo, en ese tipo de familiar euforia en el pecho que lo adormeció.

Todo se volvió confuso, pero no le molestaba. Se sentía a gusto.

Ahí comenzó a sentir un agradable revoloteo de mariposas en el pecho debido a la tibia calidez que capturaba con los labios.

Era algo blando e increíblemente suave, algo que seguía sus movimientos con delicadeza, como si no quisiera tocarlo del todo o disfrutara con desesperarlo, haciéndole desear y buscar más contacto.

Sin pensarlo le mordió suave. El quejido que recibió en respuesta hizo saltar una extraña ansiedad en su interior.

Hmm…pero eso se sentía bien, tan bien, y él quería mas…

-.-Señor Potter

…hasta que esa voz le hizo reaccionar.

-.-…por ahora puede regresar a la torre, gracias por traer al señor Malfoy…y….¿Se encuentra bien? Esta pálido.

Harry no sólo estaba pálido, un notorio tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas con una rapidez alarmante. Es decir él…él…

-.-¡¡Señor Potter!!

…él se desmayo

CONTINUARA:

o.ô…quizás más extraño de lo normal XD, ténganme paciencia Ne TT¬TT. Igual aquí hubo mas HarryxDraco n--n (o eso digo yo u¬uUU) ya me dirán ustedes que tal quedo o.o

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n--n


	5. ALL AT ONCE

¡¡NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD BLANCA NAVIDAD n0n!!....¡¡Achhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Maldita gripa ¬¬

(Personas impacientes que han esperado hace MESES la actualización ¬¬)

Ne Navidad, navidad linda navidad °0°….seee la navidad me vuelve un poco idiota u.u, sin embargo esta época me gusta mucho °-° y si Ann Saotomo está feliz, pos actualiza más rápido n----------------n

(Personas muy, MUY impacientes ¬¬XXX)

O.o…lamento la demora TT¬TT, aun no tengo computador ¿saben TT-TT? Así que este fic es auspiciado gracias al computador de mi amado padre n----n. Sean pacientes conmigo n¬nUUU

De acuerdo le recuerdo que soy nueva en esta pareja u-u, así que sean amables Ne TT-TT

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnífica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos Ne o-o, luego no se quejen.

CAPITULO QUINTO: ALL AT ONCE

Entre el cálido resplandor del sol en lo alto de ese cielo despejado surgía el ligero murmullo del viento. Las ramas de los arboles crujían bajo su toque con una amena sinfonía pocas veces escuchada.

Detalle que podía irse al diablo cuando se es un pelinegro de ojos verdes, quien ajeno de esa alegre mañana de viernes, prefería permanecer en una oscura atmosfera. Lo único que faltaba era la presencia de una nube gris cuyo único propósito seria lloverle encima.

Los Gryffindor cercanos se habían ido a los lados, apretujándose entre sí para estar lo más lejos posible cuando Harry Potter finalmente desatara ese inexplicable enojo, que termino formando un patrón con las demás casas.

La diagonal en mesas vecinas no podía dejar de ser un detalle curiosamente interesante. Ningún Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw quería sucumbir bajo la ira (inexplicable) del niño-que-vivió, incluso los Slytherin terminaron apartándose del camino.

A causa de ello, tenían un notable vacio en el comedor, cuyo centro era Harry Potter y su aura terroríficamente oscura.

-.-¿Nos vas a decir que te pasa?- mascullo la bruja castaña entre dientes.

…pero si el pelinegro daba miedo, Hermione Granger definitivamente atemorizaba.

Por el momento los tres amigos estaban sentados, la bruja y Harry juntos, y Ron en el puesto del frente, dos de ellos espantaban al colegio mientras el tercero amenazaba con unírseles debido a la impaciencia de no entender a ninguno de los dos.

Hermione parecía especialmente irritable del silencio de Harry, y su terquedad en hacerle adivinar los motivos de su nuevo y maximizado mal humor, donde el Potter se negaba a soltar palabra, limitándose a masacrar su desayuno con un tenedor.

Ron suspiro. Cuando Harry volvió a la torre Gryffindor, faltaba poco para bajar al comedor, su amiga y él ya estaban listos, por lo que fue más fácil notarlo gruñir entre dientes y dar fuertes pasos (como si se desquitara con el suelo) antes de dar un portazo que lo encerró en el baño.

En ese momento ninguno dijo nada, sin embargo pudieron detallar el extraño brazalete en su muñeca: El nuevo castigo de McGonagall.

Poco después se enteraron de los motivos de la profesora, algo exagerado según el pelirrojo. Aburrido miro al frente, más allá de donde Harry y Hermione estaban. La mesa de Slytherin fue su objetivo.

En lo personal no le importaba mucho inmiscuirse, o incluso golpear a un par de serpientes, mas, en este momento su atención quedo fija en cierta presencia rubia.

Con sopor apoyo el codo en la mesa y el rostro en la mano. Ahora no sabía si sorprenderse del inusual castigo de McGonagall digno de Filch o enojarse de la situación.

Sin ganas miro a Harry, suponía que el injustificado conjuro era uno de los motivos de su mal humor. Después de todo, a nadie le gustaría ser encadenado a Draco Malfoy durante las clases, que gracias a las circunstancias, durante dos meses serian compartidas con el estúpido hurón.

Ron resoplo, sabía que los asuntos profundos no eran lo suyo, después de todo siempre se distraía con facilidad, pero no era estúpido. El brazalete era un buen inicio para justificar a Harry, pero resultaba insuficiente para abarcar todo el intricado problema que su amigo se negaba a compartir con ellos.

De reojo miro a Hermione ensartar la comida con más fuerza de la necesaria, con ella no debía esforzarse demasiado en adivinar: estaba frustrada, seguramente algo preocupada, pero principalmente enojada por la testaruda posición del otro, y no poder descifrar lo que tanto le inquietaba.

Un último suspiro dio por terminado sus pensamientos. Cansado, Ron volvió la mirada hacia su olvidado desayuno. Frunció el ceño. Toda esta maldita situación empezaba a molestarle, incluso le hacía olvidar su comida, y eso ya era demasiado.

-.-Hn

Ajeno a los demás, el pelinegro de ojos verdes afilo la mirada con un gruñido. Indiferente de la intimidante aura oscura a su alrededor, pues cada vez que movía la mano, el roce del brazalete le hacía repetir una y otra, y otra, y otra vez la nueva realidad.

-.-¬//¬

Digamos que el castigo era el menor de sus problemas, McGonagall dejo muy claro que aprendían a llevarse bien, o se matan en el proceso.

Harry refunfuño por lo bajo. El conjuro puesto en el brazalete se activaría al sonar el timbre del inicio de clases, ahí seria arrastrado (literalmente) hacia el hurón, donde la cadena que los uniría todo el maldito día desaparecería al finalizar la jornada académica. Así cada uno podría ir a su respectiva sala común.

Pero eso le pasa por ayudar a cuanta persona se le atraviesa en el camino, la próxima vez que le ayude Zabini, si eran tan buenos amigos entonces que cuide de él.

Gruño de nuevo. Ahora por culpa de su endemoniada bondad tenía clases intercaladas con Slytherin.

-.-Harry…-siseo Hermione en amenaza

El aludido reacciono. Su mano mantenía un tenedor fuertemente asido sobre el plato, tanto que parecía romperse de un momento a otro.

Sabía que ella empezaba a impacientarse, pero en ese momento su propio mal genio y la actitud de la bruja sólo le fastidiaban.

A pesar de ello intento relajarse; Hermione no tenía la culpa de nada. Con desgana soltó el tenedor. El sonoro ruido del objeto golpeando la mesa provoco algunos saltos de unos Gryffindor de primero.

-.-…

De acuerdo…sólo debía relajarse, respirar y ¡lanzarle un Cruciatus al primero que lo moleste!....no esperen, lo último no.

Resoplo harto. De mala gana apoyo un codo en la mesa. Como ya dijo el castigo era el menor de sus problemas. El ceño fruncido no desmedía el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-.-ù///ú

¿Qué posible razón justificaría su….ejem beso con Malfoy?

¡Ya está! ¡Lo admitió! Estuvo toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto y ciertamente decir la palabra en su mente no ayudaba en absoluto.

De hecho repetía la escena mil veces en la cabeza, en un recuerdo suave y caliente que lo enojaba tanto.

Porque Harry jamás imagino que alguien como el rubio tuviera los labios tan suaves al contacto. En realidad el problema aquí se cerraba en dos simples palabras: Draco Malfoy. El que por cierto (y gracias a Merlín) no parecía enterado del asunto.

El hurón lucia tan imparcial como siempre (desde que rompió su rivalidad) y no daba señales de recordar si quiera el…ejem…beso.

Porque todos sus inconvenientes se resumían en ese molesto rubio ¿Ven el problema? Al león le importaba tanto el hecho de haber besado a otro chico como si le digieran que llovía limones, lo trascendente del asunto yacía en el detonante.

-.-¬//¬

¿Dónde había una guerra mágica con la cual distraerse cuando se le necesitaba?

….

El timbre. Harry alzo la mirada por el sonido que le hizo eco en los oídos. Algunos estudiantes comenzaron a pararse con rezago de las mesas.

Decir que casi se le arranca el brazo seria poco para el fuerte tirón que sintió ante la aparición del delgado hilo brillante. Sólo atino a sujetar su mochila antes de ser bruscamente obligado a incorporarse y correr hacia la salida.

Draco ya lo esperaba paciente, había considerado prudente pararse antes de la hora indicada. Que le arranquen una extremidad no le hacía gracia. Para ello, sus amigos le ayudaron. Blaise y Pansy permanecían a su lado.

Harry bufo harto mientras apartaba a las personas que se apiñaban en el comedor. Hermione y Ron le seguían más atrás.

Ajeno a ello, un par de ojos grises (opacos por el momento) aduras penas y reparaba en los bultos que pasaban cerca, donde uno en particular llamo su atención por la velocidad atropellada con la que se movía.

Hasta ahora no entendía muy bien de que iba el castigo, o porque Potter termino implicado en ello. Suspiro cansado. Lo único que sabía es que al despertar le fue colocado ese brazalete sin mayor explicación que un: "Estas castigado"

Debido al aturdimiento inicial de ignorar dónde diablos estaba, no indago en el motivo. Pero ahora estaba despierto, y dispuesto a buscar una maldita respuesta.

No podía ser posible que todo el cosmos confabule en su contra justamente cuando pretende alejarse de Potter. Volvió a suspirar antes que el susodicho pelinegro llegara a su lado.

-.-Hn

…donde ignoro el hecho de oírlo bufar en disgusto una vez comenzó a caminar sin decir nada.

Puede que el universo lo quiera (inexplicablemente) cerca de Potter (el sólo pensarlo producía una molesta sensación en la boca del estomago) pero por el momento mantendría su posición. Una promesa es una promesa, y él no estaba dispuesto a ceder su posición, se alejaría tanto como pudiera.

-.-Oye Malfoy…-llamo Harry

…lo cual no era mucho considerando la situación.

-.-…este no es el camino para el salón- completo.

El rubio se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. Quienes le seguían lo imitaron.

-.-¿Estabas dejando que él guiara?- inquirió Pansy entre molesta y cínica- Esta ciego, por si no lo habías notado ¿Qué imbécil deja guiar a un ciego?

-.-Si el hurón no fuera tan estúpido de caminar sin rumbo, Harry no tendría que cuidar de sus errores- gruño Ron

-.-¡¿A quién le dices hurón, comadreja?- reclamo la pelinegra

Blaise no interrumpió, la dejaría expresarse un poco mas antes de decirse a intervenir, de lo contrario tendría que aguantarla todo el día quejándose. Además dicen que es bueno para la salud el no reprimirse.

Una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa cínica curvo sus labios, divertido de la discusión de la que pronto perdió interés. El hilo brillante en forma de cadena que unía a su amigo con Potter se convirtió en su nuevo centro de atención.

Esto era curioso, y en cierto sádico y retorcido sentido, algo muy entretenido. No porque fastidiar a Draco le agrada, más bien, las condiciones se habían vuelto muy satíricas como para desdeñarlas.

El rubio ya le había informado de sus recientes intenciones por alejarse del león, sus motivos eran factibles, por lo que no podía juzgarlo.

Suspiro, tal vez Draco detestara la situación, sin embargo Blaise sentía una tranquilidad interior ya olvidada. Con Potter el rubio estaría a salvo, nadie intentaría nada mientras estuviera cerca de él, y puede que haga una pataleta por ello, pero por el momento Blaise Zabini era un hombre feliz y tranquilo. Extremadamente tranquilo.

-.-Draco…-musito bajito.

…aunque no estaba de más recordarle las razones por las cuales no debía discutir con el niño-que-vivió. Lo que menos quería era verlo arrepentido junto a esa triste expresión que podría doblegarlo casi hasta hacerlo caer en la desesperación.

Personalmente no quería que Draco fuera infeliz.

-.-…

Más, el primer paso cerca de su amigo fue el ultimo cuando una mirada cazadora se le clavo encima.

Incomodo, busco al dueño de tan molesta sensación una vez giro la cabeza. Dar con el culpable no tomo mucho tiempo, ni resulto demasiado difícil.

Pansy y Weasly aun discutían, Granger junto a Potter lucia indiferente, pero el león de ojos verdes irradiaba amenaza.

Eso era curioso, sin mencionar extraño e inusual. No recordaba haber hecho nada que lo molestara (ni ahora ni nunca). Por el momento decidió ignorarlo, como si jamás hubiera notado la reacción. De nuevo su atención se la llevo el rubio.

…intento acercarse otra vez.

-.-….

…donde definitivamente fue difícil fingir demencia frente a esa penetrante expresión de disgusto. De acuerdo, tenía tres opciones: hizo algo para enojarlo, estaba haciéndolo ahora, o quizás estaba irrespetando alguna costumbre Muggle que ignoraba.

Internamente negó las dos últimas. No conocía tanto a Potter como para que se sintiera ofendido por sus acciones, además lo único que intentaba era acercarse a Draco.

-.-…

…

…

…

¿Draco?

Incrédulo, y como si nunca en la vida o hubiera visto, Blaise giro hacia el rubio sin disimulo ni decoro.

¡No puede ser! Sonrió divertido. ¡De ninguna manera XD! Seguramente él era el Slytherin más sensato de toda su casa; sabía cómo comportarse, cuando hablar, cuando callar, hasta el momento de realizar su jugada. Pero ahora todo se fue al diablo.

Una cínica sonrisa curvo sus labios. El lado vil y macabro que toda serpiente tiene salió a flote. El planteamiento resultaba inverosímil, y si no hubiese visto el destello en los ojos verdes, estaba seguro que nunca habría contemplado la posibilidad.

Sonrió de verdad divertido. Se movió más cerca de Draco sólo para estar seguro del descubrimiento. Sin prisa coloco una mano estratégicamente en su hombro en un abrazo indirecto.

Incluso el aludido giro hacia su amigo aunque no pudiera verlo.

-.-Quiero decirte algo- susurro Blaise rozando su oído. Y aunque era la mitad de una verdad, en realidad quería ver qué tanto de su hallazgo era cierto

El fino y sutil tono de voz consiguió erizar a Draco. En silencio termino asintiendo pese a la seria distracción que representaban los labios y la respiración contraria al deslizarse del oído hacia su rostro. Donde el brazo alrededor de sus hombros lo acercaba cada vez más en un contacto mucho más estrecho.

Vagamente se pregunto qué diablos pretendía Blaise…

-.-…

…aunque no pudo entretenerse demasiado en ello una vez fue bruscamente jalado de la cadera y obligado a caminar.

-.-¡Ey!- se quejo cada vez que tropezaba por la repentina prisa con la que caminaba

-.-Se nos hace tarde- justifico Harry en un gruñido impaciente.

Que quede registrado que esta podía ser la primera vez que Harry Potter quería llegar temprano a dos tortuosas horas de pociones compartidas con Slytherin

A pesar de ello, Draco no pudo objetar, demasiado ocupado intentado seguirle el paso para no irse de bruces contra el suelo.

-.-¡Potter!- llamo molesto de ese incomodo desasosiego, y el naciente vértigo de un recorrido que no recordaba tan largo.

Ahora no sabía cuánto faltaba, si acaso iban al salón, o si estaban cerca. Frunció el ceño. En un par de ocasiones intento frenarlo, tirar de él para que dejara de ir tan rápido, sin embargo Harry era más fuerte, especialmente cuando se enoja.

-.-¡Potter!

-.-Cállate Malfoy- áspero Harry.

Draco lo sintió sentarse una vez se detuvo de golpe. Confundido dio un par de pasos, el golpe contra una mesa lo obligo a tantear con descuido. Las voces familiares que le llenaron los oídos finalmente lo ubicaron.

…habían llegado al salón.

Sin ganas ocupo su sitio junto a Harry, ahora no quería discutir, mucho menos desentrañar la complicada mente del niño-que-vivió y sus arranques de impulsividad que lo llevaban a arrastrarlo prácticamente por todo el colegio.

-.-…

Pese al fastidio compartido, hubo algo en lo que no repararon. Ambos ocupaban uno de los puestos de la mitad, esos que dividían Gryffindor y Slytherin, donde Harry gracias a las esposas permanecía del lado de las serpientes, y quien le acompañaba (por cuestiones lógicas) del lado contrario.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Hermione y Ron caminaron con determinación hacia el puesto junto a su amigo. Incluso una muchacha en el puesto de adelante grito con horror: "¡KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA UN WEASLEY!" antes de pararse e ir lo más lejos posible.

Pansy y Blaise que imitando a los otros dos se infiltraron entre los puestos Gryffindor ocasionaron que un par de leones se fueran al lado contrario. Entre ellos, Neville Longbotton a modo de respaldar a sus amigos.

Eso ocasiono una graciosa reacción en cadena, donde todo movimiento ceso con la llegada del profesor Slughorn que no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces en incomprensión.

-.-Buenos días señores. Señoritas- saludos dudoso el mayor en un cordial movimiento de la cabeza.

Podía jurar que había algo diferente en el salón ¿Qué podría ser?

-.-Por cierto Draco…-llamo Blaise tirando de la capa a modo de llamar su atención.

El rubio se inclino. Las palabras susurradas en su oído le hacían asentir cada tanto.

Y sin que fuese particularmente extraño, Zabini deslizo una mano muy despacio de la espalda de Draco hacia el otro extremo; con ello pudo jalarlo del hombro nuevamente, en una cercanía más confidencial entre ambos.

Todo tan excesivamente lento (según Harry) que bien podía jurar que lo hacía con el único propósito de tocarlo.

-.-Hn

El pelinegro gruño por lo bajo. Sus dedos golpeaban repetidamente contra la tabla del pupitre mientras recargaba el codo en la mesa, y el rostro en la mano libre. Seguramente pretendía lucir despreocupado, pero el desastroso intento sólo consiguió poner nervioso a todo el salón.

El detalle no dejaba de ser curioso para Hermione. Ella realizo un minucioso análisis de la situación y tomo apuntes mentales del acontecimiento. La curiosa cercanía entre ambas serpientes podía ser un factor bastante interesante considerando las presentes consecuencias en su amigo.

Sonreír fue inevitable; un gesto compartido e iniciado por el propio Slytherin cuando se alejo de Malfoy. Probablemente estaba siendo un poco cínica, tal vez algo cruel, pero los movimientos del castaño le divertían.

Y como Hermione había estado de mal humor, disfrutaría sólo un poco más para después intentar ayudar a su terco, testarudo y orgulloso amigo con cierto problema rubio y las secuelas en su estado anímico.

Por el momento se divertiría, aprovecharía el instante de tranquilidad sin que le importara lo mucho que Harry asustaba a los demás.

-.-Señor Potter- llamo el profesor Slughorn. Pretendía calmarlo un poco

-.-…

Ojos verdes se alzaron. El mayor palideció. Si Harry fuera un basilisco el hombre ya estaría muerto.

-.-De acuerdo

Detalle que empeoro cuando Draco accedió a-lo-que-fuera-que decía Zabini

…y así empezó su "mágico" día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia del interesante día del niño-que-vivió para Draco Malfoy fue como cualquier otro día desde que tenía la maldición: Gris, monótono, tan oscuro que comenzaba a preguntarse si el adormecimiento era a causa del embrujo o sólo estaba aburrido.

Resoplo. Las clases habían acabado sin mayor novedad salvo por el nuevo accesorio en su muñeca que lo conectaba con Harry Potter.

Sinceramente esto era una cruel ironía, la única persona de la que quería alejarse y la única a la que se veía forzosamente encadenado.

-.-Es un imbécil, egocéntrico…maldito bastardo

Mascullaba el rubio entre dientes. Como ya señalo, las clases terminaron, y él león (como empezaba a ser su nueva costumbre) lo saco a rastras del salón.

Él tiraba especialmente fuerte cuando hablaba con Blaise, sin embargo, ciego como estaba no podía afirmarlo.

-.-Idiota- gruño molesto.

La cadena había desapareció junto con el sonido del timbre. Mas, el imbécil de Potter lo arrastro fuera antes de la hora indicada sin notar que luego de unos minutos comenzó a caminar solo; con la única compañía de sus incesantes monólogos que refunfuñaban cosas inentendibles para el rubio.

Así que ahí lo tenían, Draco ciego, sin tener la más remota idea de dónde diablos estaba. Según deducía, estaba lejos de los salones, el comedor, y alguna sala común pues desde el timbre no escuchaba a nadie.

…o quizás la maldición además de dejarlo ciego ahora arraigo a su sistema auditivo.

-.-Hn- bufo cansado

Estar perdido, o tal vez sordo no resultaba alentador. Sólo podía guiarse gracias a las manos contra la pared, y los pasos lentos que resultaban necesarios para no chocar contra alguna estatua, armadura u objeto extraño situado en los pasillos.

-.-Imbécil- musito por millonésima vez

Agacho la cabeza derrotado. Llevaba caminado por más de 15 minutos y aun no encontraba otros estudiantes, fantasmas o cuadros (o al menos no los había escuchado)

¿Qué parte del castillo carecía de eso?

-.-…

¡Era inútil! Se rendía. Cansado se sentó en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared, y las piernas flexionadas para poderlas abrazar.

Respiro hondo como único medio para intentar orientarse. Un adormecedor silencio le hizo alzar la mirada una vez apoyo la cabeza contra la pared.

Un efímero pensamiento surco su mente centrado en Harry Potter y sus extrañas acciones.

Él debería de tener todo lo que quería después de ganarle al-que-no-debía-de-ser-nombrado, después de todo ahora era libre de toda esa estúpida carga, ya no tenía un loco psicópata que intentaba matarlo, o (en el mejor de los casos) poseer su cuerpo.

Tampoco había quien quisiera acabar con sus seres queridos. Ahora Potter era mundialmente famoso, tan respetado como lo fue Dumbledore o tal vez mas.

Pensativo, Draco abrazo sus piernas contra el pecho. Harry Potter era…una persona complicada.

Sonrió un poco. Debía admitir que le impedía dormirse, lo mantenía alerta, lo cual resultaba razonable considerando la brusquedad con la que tiraba de la cadena.

Despacio rozo la parte afectada. Un molesto dolor arranco una ligera y cansada exhalación.

-.-Estúpido Potter- mascullo sin real odio, más bien termino por convertirse en un habito.

Sus pleitos habían dejado de ser crueles comentarios para convertirse en palabras insulsas, carentes de una agresión real. Ninguno tocaba temas de la guerra, o las consecuencias sobre alguno de los dos.

Y eso era curioso, porque ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué siguieron discutiendo aun después de la caída del señor oscuro.

Suspiro. Este no era un buen momento para divagar. Despacio volvió a incorporarse, pero antes de dar el primer paso escucho algo vagamente familiar…

…¿acaso llovía?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Destellos en el cielo. Las nubes rugían entre ensordecedores gritos celestes. Lluvia de primavera, gotas ligeras que circulaban con el viento en una danza que terminaba avivando el movimiento de los árboles y el crujir de las ramas.

Los estudiantes estaban resguardados en el castillo, a salvo de la lluvia en el gran comedor, u ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Nadie sensato saldría con la tormentosa noche cubierta de nubes grises. Por fortuna Harry era lo suficientemente impulsivo como para hacerlo.

Y ahora de pie, a una considerable distancia del bosque prohibido permanecía bajo la lluvia con el castillo tras su espalda. Había caminado hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch. En silencio termino sentándose en las bancas.

Necesitaba pensar, despejar su mente, porque aunque todas las piezas del rompecabezas parecían ser finalmente claras, él aun no veía el resultado.

No es como si a estas alturas no lo supiera, pero aceptarlo…

Frunció el ceño. Incomodo se quito las gafas para tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y así sentir la lluvia en plenitud.

Aceptar lo que ya sabía era una terminología diferente, porque… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba hablando de Draco Malfoy!

¡DE MALFOY!

-.-…

Afilo la mirada entre los mechones rebeldes que lo resguardaban del agua. Comenzaba a enojarse sin razón.

Sabía que regalar besos no era lo suyo, mucho menos si los iba a estar repartiendo entre los Slytherin, donde parecía tener una exclusividad con cierta serpiente rubia.

Cerró los ojos. Era consciente que su comportamiento comenzó a ser sospechosamente diferente desde que el hurón rompió su rivalidad. Pero eso no parecía suficiente para Harry.

Resoplo en un gesto cansino que lo llevo a agachar la cabeza. Hebras de cabello negro se fueron hacia adelante gracias al agua y la posición.

-.-Imbécil- mascullo entre dientes.

Sentía que comenzaba a ruborizarse, pero si tenía suerte sólo seria fiebre de un resfrió.

-.-¿A quién engaño?- le pregunto a la nada de un susurro llevado por el viento.

De nuevo alzo la mirada, sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas lo hacían lucir muy gracioso, pues entre la empapada apariencia sobresalía un notable rubor en las mejillas, y el ceño fruncido de quien finge enojo.

…como un niño berrinchudo que se niega a la realidad.

¡Porque era Malfoy! El hurón era terco, arrogante, y aceptémoslo, no era muy valiente por sí mismo (con ciertas excepciones que ahora no quería indagar) Harry resoplo. También se había convertido en la única persona que le gritaba la verdad sin importarle las consecuencias.

Además Malfoy mostro una extraña lealtad en la batalla contra Voldemort que le hizo sonreí. Una inusual ansiedad en el pecho lo embargo ante el recuerdo de ese rubio arrogante.

Era una sensación agradablemente molesta. Despacio, volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar un poco más del perfecto momento entre la lluvia, de la euforia que sólo la tranquilidad plena y la alegre ansiedad de quien tiene todo en orden puede ofrecer.

No clasificaría ahora todo lo que Malfoy le producía, no tenia porque ponerle nombre. Por el momento parecía suficiente aceptar lo que sentía.

Sin prisa se incorporo para volver sobre su recorrido hacia el castillo. Los zapatos se hundían entre el pasto con pasos opacados por el resonar del cielo.

Estaba bien admitir que quería al hurón cerca, de preferencia sin molestas serpientes (cofcof-Zabini-cofcof) que acaparan su atención.

Y no porque estuviera celoso, es sólo que…

-.-¿Malfoy?

…sus divagaciones se detuvieron de golpe por la intromisión de una mancha rubia en su campo de visión.

Presuroso volvió a colocarse las gafas mientras permanecía bajo el marco de piedra que le permitía la entrada al castillo. No retiro su único medio de visión porque la lluvia le inhibiera la visión (el hechizo en ellas las hacia impermeables) sólo quiso sentir mejor las gotas de agua.

-.-¡Malfoy!- llamo. Con largos pasos se acerco.

Aturdido, el aludido dejo de caminar. Giro la cabeza hacia donde escucho esa voz familiar.

-.-_¡Crucio!_

_-.-¡Expelliarmus!_

…después todo fue confuso. El sonido de una maldición siendo repelida a penas y le hizo agacharse un poco como acto reflejo.

-.-¡_Desmaius!_

_-.-¡Protego!...¡Expelliarmus!_

….

….

Posteriormente escucho el eco de pasos presurosos alejándose, prácticamente corriendo, hasta extinguirse paulatinamente.

-.-¿Potter?- llamo Draco. Lo había escuchado cerca, mas no conseguir respuesta le hizo removerse incomodo- ¿Potter?

-.-Por aquí Malfoy

Suspiro aliviado. No lo oía lejos. Indeciso comenzó a caminar lejos de la pared. Las manos al frente pretendían no chocar contra el mismo león.

-.-Derecha- guio Harry- Un poco mas ¡Alto!...agáchate.

Obediente se arrodillo. Tanteo el pedregoso suelo hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-.-¿Estas herido?- pregunto con las manos en el pecho ajeno. Por su ceguera sólo podía palpar en busca de alguna explicación que justificara su estancia en el suelo- Estas mojado ¿Por qué?

No recordaba haber oído ningún conjuro de agua.

-.-No es nada, ahora me da por ducharme con ropa- ironizo Harry, donde el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada. Sonreír ante ello fue simplemente imposible- ¿Estas preocupado por mí?

-.-Ya quisieras. Si te mueres cuando yo este "casualmente" cerca ¿Qué crees que suceda?

-.-¿Azkaban?

-.-Ah, me enorgulleces Potter, parece que Granger finalmente esta influenciando en ti; su esfuerzo por fin da frutos.

-.-Ja, ja que gracioso- bufo de mala gana

La extraña e inusual plática, enmarcada entre términos cordiales, produjo un largo silencio en el que las manos del Slytherin subían del pecho al sanguíneo camino del cuello.

El gentil roce contra la piel fría erizó a Harry, especialmente cuando esas manos pasaron a su nuca, y de ahí se enredaron en el cabello negro como si buscara alguna contusión o herida abierta.

Era incomodo; centrarse en esas indirectas caricias no podía ser bueno, especialmente si toda su atención empezaba a ser capturada por un par de labios sonrosados. Los que por cierto, estaban más cerca de lo que deberían.

-.-Malfoy- llamo. Mentalmente se pateo cuando su voz se quebró por un inexplicable segundo- Puedo llevarte cerca de las mazmorras, yo tengo algo que hacer.

Sugirió como único medio de romper esa incómoda situación. Por dentro sentía un gran alivio porque el hurón no viera el ligero rubor que le hacía fruncir el ceño.

…aun no se acostumbraba a esto.

-.-¿Qué cosa?- indago Draco una vez se incorporo como hacia Harry.

-.-¿Por qué el interés?

El rubio frunció el ceño en un gracioso gesto en el que termino arrugando la nariz en disgusto. Las respuestas evasivas comenzaban a cansarle.

-.-¿Acaso crees que al decírmelo llegare a emboscarte o algo parecido?

-.-Bueno, siempre has dicho que no te importa lo que haga, y estoy seguro que en un par de ocasiones me mandaste al diablo, así que ahora me parece extraño el interés- señalo Harry divertido.

-.-Sólo es curiosidad- afirmo Draco cruzándose de brazos en fingido desinterés.

La plática podía resultar muy entretenida, pero Harry ya no podía perder tiempo, empezaba a impacientarse y él no le ayudaba.

-.-Voy a la enfermería

-.-…

Draco entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir. Descruzo los brazos y miro esa figura amorfa que asumía era Harry pero que se le imposibilitaba distinguir. Después sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-.-Siempre con esa estúpida posición superior ¿acaso te mataría decir que estas herido?- regaño enojado al acercarse un poco mas como si así pudiera ver mejor.

-.-No estoy herido- contradijo Harry tercamente. Se sentía algo ofendido por la afirmación.

-.-¿Qué, acaso ahora te dan ganas de visitar a Madame Pomfrey? Tienes gustos muy extraños Potter, algo escalofriantes en realidad.

-.-Y tú tienes mucha imaginación Malfoy- señalo. Bufo impaciente, comenzaba a dolerle- Vamos.

Intentar convencerlo tomaría el tiempo que ya no tenía. Lo sujeto rápido de la mano para guiarlo. Tal vez durante el camino podría dejarlo con alguien, aunque si prefería acompañarlo no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Por el momento (gracias a la hora) la mayoría de estudiantes debería de estar en el gran comedor. Eso facilitaría su recorrido. Explicar porque se disloco la muñeca podría ser problemático si se llevaba a Malfoy consigo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Cuando encontró al hurón, un Hufflepuff lanzo una maldición que por poco no logra repeler.

Agradecía profundamente a sus buenos reflejos el colocarse al frente. Sin embargo, el segundo ataque tras la espalda fue realizado con torpeza, el rebote contra la pared consiguió darle en la mano. Soltar la varita fue imposible.

Uso la otra mano al agacharse y recuperarla. Su ultimo conjuro pareció ser suficiente los dos Hufflepuff de quinto lo reconocieron y salieron corriendo.

De reojo miro a Malfoy seguirle el paso. Estrecho su mano sólo un poco más fuerte, de manera inconsciente.

Hasta ahora no había contemplado la gravedad del asunto. Su familia traiciono a Voldemort, sin embargo fue la causante (el mismo hurón lo era) de ataques Mortífagos. Eso lo ponían en una peligrosa posición entre ambos bandos.

Harry gruño molesto, algo enojado por ello…

…incluso después de muerto, Ryddle aun era un problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todavía llovía. Afuera, gotas de agua golpeaban las largas ventanas de la enfermería de forma más suave, más gentil como símbolo de su pronta recesión.

Apagados ojos grises miraban la nada con sumo aburrimiento, su dueño sentado en una camilla balanceaba los pies de manera desacompasada en busca de algo de distracción.

La enfermería estaba desértica como generalmente permanecía, salvo por dos usuales visitantes y los gruñidos de Madame Pomfrey. Quejas apenas audibles sobre el problemático par que siempre venían a molestarla las 24 horas del día.

Detalle intrascendente para Draco. Estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para reparar en ella. Cuando llegaron, además de recibir el usual sermón de la bruja, a Potter le dieron un somnífero.

Que los huesos se solden no es un proceso demorado, pero duele como cualquier poción que implique unir los huesos: Como el demonio.

Así que el león yacía dormido en la cama continua a la suya. El imbécil que lo lastimo tenía un serio problema con los hechizos, las consecuencias no deberían de ser esas, y mucho menos debía de conjurar algo que aun no controlaba. Incluso pudo pasar a mayores.

Resoplo con aplomo. Sin ganas se fue de espaldas para quedar acostado boca arriba, a lo ancho de la cama, con los pies colgando de un costado.

…debía esperar.

No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, salir implicaría perderse o quedar a merced de un ataque a traición.

...ciertamente no tenía ganas de recibir otra maldición.

Respiro hondo. Sólo debía esperar que alguien fuera a buscarlo. Considerando el tiempo que pasaba en la enfermería, la deducción no podía ser complicada.

-.-Hmmm

-.-…

Durante algunos segundos no se movió; fue el segundo quejido ajeno el que lo obligo a apoyarse en los codos. El bulto gris que identificaba como el león acaba de moverse, sin embargo saber si había despertado resultaba imposible.

-.-Potter- llamo por lo bajo, a penas en el tono adecuado para ser escuchado. No hubo respuesta.

Dudoso, termino sentándose de nuevo. Lo vio moverse hasta que se quedo quieto. Despacio se bajo de la cama…

-.-Potter- intento de nuevo.

…tal vez tenía una pesadilla. Debía de serlo por las quejas entre dientes y el constante movimiento. Draco se acerco con la seguridad necesaria para alertar su presencia y no tomarlo por sorpresa si acaso estaba despierto.

La otra cama no estaba lejos, basto con un par de pasos para llegar

-.-Ey…-llamo gentil. Todo lo amable que podía ser tratándose de Harry- Despierta

No se preocupaba por él, pero Draco le debía un GRAN favor por ayudarle con quienes lo atacaron en el pasillo (Si, sabía que los hechizos iban para él, no podía ser tan ingenuo de pensar de otra manera) lo menos que podía hacer por el momento era levantarlo.

Indeciso tanteo en la cama. Su mano toco la contraria por lo que la retiro en acto reflejo.

Mentalmente reprendió la estúpida actitud. Sus manos tomaron el brazo, subieron por el hasta llegar al hombro, ahí, una de sus manos se deslizo hasta llegar al otro extremo y así sujetarle.

-.-Potter, despierta- indico moviéndolo.

Basto con un par de sacudidas para que Harry terminara sentándose de golpe. Tenía la respiración agitada, sudaba frio, y sentía un molesto aturdimiento presa de la exaltación que ajustaba las piezas en su cabeza. Su mente intentaba convencerse que todo había sido una pesadilla, que no era real, nada había sido real.

Agitado miro a su derecha, lugar donde una mancha rubia salto asustada del brusco despertar.

-.-Malfoy…-musito en un hilo de voz, tan bajo que el aludido enarco una ceja en duda, inseguro de haber oído su nombre- Malfoy

Repitió una vez se movió rápido al borde de la cama. Sin dudarlo lo jalo de brazo para dejarlo encerrado en un fuerte abrazo que abrió grandes los ojos de Draco, él sentía el calor del cuerpo contrario, su respiración en el oído, y esos firmes brazos uno alrededor del cuello, otro en la espada; ambos fuertemente asidos lo acercaban todo lo posible sin atreverse a desvanecer la leve línea que los separaba de un contacto mucho mas comprometedor.

-.-¿Potter?

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, el rubio intento alejarse. Apenas y consiguió removerse para colocar las manos en el pecho ajeno, moverse de nuevo fue imposible, Harry no aflojaba su agarre, incluso lo forzó otro poco. Draco no tuvo más opción que acomodarse entre las piernas separadas del pelinegro en busca de una posición más cómoda. Resoplo resignado.

-.-Oye… ¿estás consiente o tendré que llamar a Madame Pomfrey?- pregunto a manera de hacerle reaccionar, de hacerle ver lo que hacía.

Harry lo ignoro. El brazo alrededor del cuello se movió, su mano subió por la nuca hacia las hebras rubias hasta enredar los dedos entre mechones de cabello. El otro brazo bajo a la cintura, ahí lo estrecho posesivo, lo quería más cerca, mucho más cerca.

-.-Potter- se quejo Draco. Empezaba a sentirse realmente incomodo.

La cabeza del niño-que-vivió hundida en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro lo erizaban en cada tramo de aire caliente exhalado.

Pero siendo consciente de los suaves espasmos de Harry, esos que lo hacían temblar, sólo pudo permanecer quieto. Sería hipócrita de su parte intentar calmarlo, lo único que podía hacer era aguardar en silencio, darle el tiempo necesario para que se recuperara.

No debió esperar demasiado, el león finalmente fue desmidiendo la fuerza de su abrazo, esa que sujetaba a Malfoy como si fuese su bote salvavidas. Así dejo el espacio suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos.

Draco suponía que los orbes verdes lo miraban fijamente, sentía la incomodidad que sólo esa acción podía generar. La propia incertidumbre de no poder verlo, mezclada con el constante roce de ambos cuerpos lo puso nervioso, y sin ninguna razón en particular giro un poco el rostro.

Harry que si podía ver gracias a la cercanía, no pudo evitar reparar en el ligero rubor que teñía las pálidas mejillas de un suave carmín.

-.-Tal vez deberías descansar un poco mas- sugirió el rubio

El león no estaba dormido, sus movimientos eran lucidos desde que entendió que todo había sido una pesadilla, sin embargo una desazón latente llena de angustia lo llevo a actuar de manera impulsiva. Y ahora que Malfoy intento alejarse, sólo pudo jalarlo del brazo, renuente a dejarlo ir.

Al no encontrar su comportamiento dentro de lo normal, Draco sólo podía suponer que Potter seguía aturdido por el sueño. Cansado, y algo abochornado de la situación, bufo en fingido enojo. Entreabrió los labios en busca de las palabras que lo libraran del estrecho contacto.

-.-…

…más de su boca salió silencio ¿desde cuándo Potter estaba tan cerca? Ahora lo sentía a un palmo de distancia, la suave y armoniosa respiración abanicaba contra sus labios a una peligrosa distancia de escasos centímetros.

-.-¿Qué estas….?

-.-Sólo uno- interrumpió Harry en un susurro. Tan cerca sus palabras rozaban los finos contornos sonrosados.

-.-¿Qué?- mascullo Draco en el mismo tono de voz

La marcada distancia entre ambos aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Todas las alertas de su cerebro se debatían entre la indecisión y el intenso deseo de descubrir que quería decir el pelinegro.

-.-Sólo…-musito Harry en un hilo de voz. Tan cerca que ya respiraban el mismo aire-…sólo uno

Repitió embrujado del espacio que termino por reducirse. Sus labios encajaron perfectamente en una suave caricia. Draco templo por el contacto.

Estaba tenso, tan quieto que parecía víctima de un Petrificus Totalus. Sentía el rostro caliente, especialmente cuando el león empezó a capturar sus labios en un sutil toque.

Cerrar los ojos fue inevitable, sus manos aun en el pecho de Harry temblaron indecisas. La incertidumbre se fue al diablo una vez un par de sugerentes mordidas en su labio inferior ceso cualquier otro movimiento.

Harry se alejo, no quería presionarlo demasiado, ya había sido un error sucumbir a la impulsiva necesidad que sólo besarlo despierta en él.

Incluso un parte de su ser reprendía el pronto abandono, otra luchaba por no saltarle encima.

Ambos respiraban un poco más pesado de lo normal. Sin embargo, los pobres intentos del Gryffindor se fueron a la borda al fijarse en la final piel de ese grácil cuello.

Impulsado por ello se acerco. Draco dio un respigo por el aire caliento que escapaba de los labios entreabiertos, esos que subían por su cuello sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-.-Potter…-suspiro con los primeros besos. Suaves caricias que se fueron intensificando.

Debía calmarse, Harry lo sabía pero ni siquiera lo intentaba. Incluso su mano tras la cabeza rubia bajo hacia el cuello de la camisa, ahí deshizo el nudo de la corbata y desabotono los primeros botones de la prenda en busca de más espacios que tocar.

Sin miramientos lamio los lugares anteriormente besados.

Draco salto. Erizarse fue imposible. El lento y húmedo recorrido inhibía los pensamientos, bloqueaba la razón e imposibilitaba detallar en algo que no fuera la caliente caricia.

Mientras tanto, la mano de Harry en la base de su espalda subió por la espina dorsal, aun por encima de la camisa hasta detenerse en uno de sus hombros. Basto con tirar un poco de la prenda para hacerla a un lado, y dejar libre el camino hacia uno de sus hombros.

El Slytherin se mordió los labios, y entreabrió los ojos como único medio de ponerle algo de orden a sus emociones, inexplicablemente desordenadas.

-.-Hmmm

…pero Potter no le facilitaba las cosas. Lo mordía para seguidamente lamer la parte afectada en un insinuante movimiento, nada tímido para ser el primer contacto entre los dos.

El único interés de Harry era centrarse en esos lugares que estremecían al rubio con el único objetivo de oír más de esas suaves exhalaciones que aceleraban los latidos de su propio corazón.

Por ello lleno de besos el camino hacia el hombro, su mano aun sostenía la camisa para facilitarle el trabajo. Su mano libre por otro lado, bajo por el acelerado pecho que subía y bajaba en busca de algo de aire, palpo despacio hasta llegar al final de la camisa, donde no pensó demasiado el infiltrarse en el interior.

-.-…

Sentir el roce de los largos dedos sobre su vientre, dio un vuelco al corazón de Draco. Él dibujaba formas invisibles en su piel conforme subía. Durante un momento pareció serle divertido como aguantaba la respiración frente a las figuras circulares alrededor de su ombligo, y las ligeras insinuaciones dadas cada vez que rozaba casualmente el cinturón del pantalón.

-.-Ah diablos- gimió-..Eso duele

…Harry lo había mordido, y sonrió complacido de ello. Oírlo así era la cosa más erótica que jamás pudo imaginar. Exaltado, respiro un poco más fuerte. Fue necesario colocarse nuevamente frente a ese rostro sonrojado.

-.-¿Pu…puedo?

Podía ser increíble que a estas alturas pidiera permiso, sin embargo Draco estaba tan ido que jamás hizo el intento de alejarse. De haberlo hecho habría sido libre. Potter no pretendía forzarlo de ninguna manera, a pesar que en un principio no quisiera soltarlo.

…pero esto era totalmente diferente a un abrazo.

-.-Yo…-titubeo, y esa conocida adrenalina desatada conforme lo sentía acercase, lo lleno casi por completo.

El nuevo contacto tuvo una notable diferencia cuando el rubio respondió.

-.-Hmm-Harry suspiro en medio del beso. Su mano dentro de la camisa blanca rodeo la estrecha cintura. Acaricio el tramo de piel expuesta con la única intención de acercarlo hasta no dejar espacio.

La fricción resulto enloquecedora, el beso intenso. Atrapado en ello, una húmeda intrusa se deslizo a través los labios del rubio en cuanto vio su oportunidad.

El roce caliente sobre su lengua lo hizo gemir. Draco tardo un poco en seguir el sofocante ritmo que erizó cada célula de su cuerpo.

Incluso permitió ser acercado hasta el punto en que se vio obligado a flexionar una pierna y colocarla sobre el colchón.

Para el león no fue difícil incitarlo a repetir la acción con la otra pierna. Sentarlo sobre sus propias piernas no fue difícil. Jalarlo hasta situarlo cerca de su cadera fue el problema....

Ambos temblaron. Hacia tanto calor que tuvieron que alejarse.

Ojos verdes destellaron con intensidad. Harry respiraba rápido, su atención puesta en los rojizos labios de fina textura y suave consistencia, noto el delgado hilo de saliva en la comisura de los labios. De nuevo volvió a acercarse.

Despacio, y con extremada lentitud lamio ese sitio en particular. Después cerró los ojos, apoyo la cabeza contra la rubia e intento regular su respiración.

-.-Draco…-llamo en un susurro sólo porque podía hacerlo, porque quería hacerlo. Y le gusto como sonó el nombre entre sus labios.

Malfoy tembló. El corazón parecía salirse del pecho, y el maldito revoloteo de las mariposas en la boca del estomago desato una sensación difícil de explicar, como euforia que quemaba de ansiedad.

-.-Yo…-comenzó Harry abrazándolo mas fuerte en busca de valor, aunque en realidad no sabía que decir- yo…lo que intento decir es…

-.-¡Draco! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

**PUM**

-.-¡Señorita Parkinson esto es una enfermería! Haga el favor de no gritar.

Fue inevitable para Harry el no parpadear un par de veces frente al abandono de ese gentil calor. El hurón cayó al suelo en un duro golpe que le hizo sobarse la cabeza gracias a la cama con que se lastimo.

Draco respiraba agitado, casi asustado…él…

…¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?!

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡WWIIIIIII I FINISH n0n!!! ¡¡¡HarryxDraco Rulez n0n!!!

Espero les haya gustado, y así comencé la milenaria tardanza XD. Lo hice lo mejor que pude Ne o.o, además está un poco más largo de lo normal n---n

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide deseandoles una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo n0n:

Ann Saotomo n--n


	6. KEEP YOUR HAND’S OF MY GIRL

(Turba enfurecida por los meses de espera ¬¬XXX)

o.o…¡¡Lamento la demora TT0TT!! Mis usuales disculpas pueden no parecer muy convincentes pero en verdad no es intencional TT¬TT, el estudio no me deja tiempo. Siempre hago lo que puedo o.o (aunque no se note XDD)

(¬¬XXXX)

No puedo decir que no me demorare TT¬TT, así que sean pacientes conmigo TT¬TT

De acuerdo le recuerdo que soy nueva en esta pareja u-u, así que sean amables Ne TT-TT

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnífica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos o-o, luego no se quejen ¬¬.

CAPITULO SEIS: KEEP YOUR HAND'S OF MY GIRL (BOY XDDD)

Gotas de agua caían con una parsimoniosa lentitud que dejaba en evidencia su pronta desaparición, y el magnífico fulgor que causo horas atrás.

Ahora sólo quedaba un ecuánime canto y el roció que resbalaba a través de las ventanas.

El cielo oscuro, aun tamizado de nubes grises ocultaba los rayos del sol. Pese a la lluvia de primavera, el clima no era frio, la sutil frescura provocaba una agradable comodidad.

-.-…

Sin embargo, entre la tenue penumbra de la enfermería, un delgado cuerpo se removió incomodo sobre el colchón hasta que finalmente termino resoplando derrotado.

Apagados ojos grises, aun ciegos se entornaron en aparente y fastidiosa resignación. Con los brazos estirados a lo largo de la cama intentaba enfocar el techo sin éxito.

Acaba de despertar, lo cual no decía mucho de su estabilidad últimamente. Ignoraba cuando comenzó a llover, o si desde hacía mucho el cielo rugía tan estrepitosamente.

Frunció el ceño, tal vez molesto consigo mismo o por el leve rubor en las mejillas que pretendía ignorar olímpicamente.

-.-Idiota- le dijo a la nada de mala gana y fingido enfado.

Esa era una curiosa forma de terminar el día. Un extraño desenlace para un día inusualmente anormal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días de primavera pueden traer un hermoso paisaje de vivos colores y un clima especialmente fresco.

-.-Hn

Pero en el gran comedor ya no parecían entrar los rayos de sol, pues en esa mañana de lunes, Harry Potter…no hacía nada absolutamente nada.

¡Nada!

No acribillaba la comida, ni gruñía cada tres segundos en disgusto. Eso resultaba mucho mas tétrico, pues a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad y el aura oscura a su alrededor (que no era de enojo o molestia) no amenazaba a quien osara siquiera mirarlo.

Incluso se veía algo deprimido, cosa que bastaba para que algunos Gryffindor llegaran a comer de pie con el único incentivo de no querer estar cerca.

-.-Harry…-llamo Hermione a su amigo que apoyaba los brazos en la mesa, y ocultaba el rostro entre ellos-…debes comer algo

Aconsejo preocupada. Sus intentos por no sonreír fueron imposibles, incluso Ron enarco una ceja por su aparente alegría. Si no la conociera bien, diría que disfrutaba de la situación.

Pero claro, a la bruja le resultaba imposible reprimir ese feliz gesto. Durante todo el fin de semana estuvo observando a Harry y sus intentos (fallidos, cabe resaltar) de acercarse a cierta serpiente rubia.

Eso era un avance, él en vez de evitar el problema (como venía haciendo desde hacia algunas semanas) lo estaba encarando. Y eso podía ser muy terapéutico.

Más, entre las divagaciones, nadie noto el acercamiento intruso de quien valientemente decidió arriesgarse a ingresar en el círculo formado alrededor de los tres leones.

Neville Longbotton estaba preocupado de la sombría aura que sumía al niño-que-vivió cada vez más y más en la depresión.

-.-Harry…-musito Neville.

Fue como si todo el comedor quedara en silencio. Mal disimuladas miradas se posaron en el pelinegro que lentamente alzo la cabeza.

-.-…

Ojos verdes fueron visibles, y probablemente un zombi se vería mejor. El aura oscura alrededor de Harry alentaba la llegada de una nube gris cuyo único propósito seria lloverle encima.

-.-¿Hmm?- mascullo a modo de incentivar las palabras de su amigo. El intento le salió tan malo como todo gesto amigable que ha realizado las últimas semanas.

Incluso había un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que ahora bebía te como único medio de sobrellevar los nervios; grupo al que Neville se unió al dar media vuelta y caminar hacia ellos.

Harry resoplo al apoyar los codos en la mesa y agachar la cabeza para recargarla en las manos. Sus dedos se enredaron en las despeinadas hebras de cabello negro como si intentara pensar. No parecía importarle que Longbotton palidecería con su presencia.

-.-Hn- gruño por lo bajo algo cansado

Su fin de semana no había sido precisamente agradable, de hecho, el término: "maldito infierno" se adecuaba bastante bien.

Volvió a resoplar con fastidio. Hacia dos noches que no dormía, y todo era culpa de ese estúpido hurón que lo ha estado evitando. Lo cual considerando que llevaban esposados tres días, demostraba cuan creativo podía ser Malfoy cuando se lo proponía.

-.-Demonios- farfullo Harry por lo bajo. Alzo la mirada de mala gana. Sus ojos verdes lucían igual de amenazantes que lo de un Grim.

Los mal disimulados estudiantes que cuchicheaban sobre su condición temblaron cuando el pelinegro dio una mirada de reconocimiento por todo el comedor. La reacción más sensata fue fingir demencia y seguir desayunando.

-.-Aquí tienes- dijo Ron pasándole un plato con comida. La anterior posición de su amigo no le había permitido acercarlo.

Weasly tampoco estaba de buen humor al contario de Hermione, después de todo ella no tenía que lidiar con Harry y su mal humor las 24 horas del día, ese que termino afectando a Seamus y Dean. Quienes por cierto estaban dormidos sobres sus desayunos.

Alguien debería moverlos o terminarían ahogándose en la leche del cereal. Alguien que definitivamente no sería él.

Ron frunció el ceño en completo desinterés hacia el bienestar ajeno. No dormir comenzaba a irritarlo. Especialmente por la alegre energía de la bruja castaña. Es como si Hermione supiera algo que él ignoraba. No había otra razón para justificar su estado. Ella no era el tipo de persona que descansaba hasta obtener respuestas, cosa que aparentemente dedujo según lo indicaba su sonrisa.

-.-Gracias- repuso Harry sin ganas.

El pelirrojo fulmino a su amiga con la mirada, mientras Hermione le sonrió divertida por su disgusto. Ron tomo nota mental sobre interrogarla o enloquecería.

Pero mientras su amigo estaba a punto de arrancarse el pelo de la desesperación, Harry Potter ahora era una mezcla perfecta de mal humor y falta de sueño, 100% mejorado y aprueba de errores, porque ¿Cuántas personas podrían presumir de incentivar un desmayo con sólo una mirada?

-.-Hn

Desdeñoso, arranco un trocito de pan y lo mastico despacio. De reojo miro sobre el hombro hacia la mesa de Slytherin tras su espalda. Distinguir a la serpiente rubia fue mucho más fácil de lo que se pensaría.

Draco mantenía los brazos sobre la mesa y el rostro oculto entre ellos, con la misma cancina posición que él mantuvo hace unos minutos.

Parece que tampoco ha descansado muy bien últimamente. Harry enarco una ceja. A juzgar por la suave respiración, Malfoy estaba dormido.

Por un momento su mirada flaqueo. Toda señal de disgusto se deshizo…

-.-…

…aunque después recordó porque estaba tan enojado. Afilo la mirada. Junto al rubio Blaise Zabini permanecía con su usual indiferencia mientras desayunaba

-.-Hmmm

El Slytherin se estaba convirtiendo en un molesto problema, como si hubiera elaborado un extraño complot para hacerle la vida miserable.

-.-¡Dame eso!- reclamo Hermione arrebatándole el tenedor que él sujeto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Que Zabini colocara una mano en el hombro del hurón no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Ahora Harry no disimulo su interés cuando Malfoy se incorporo perezosamente. Sus apagados y semiabiertos ojos grises miraron a la izquierda.

Blaise sonrió ligeramente por la manejable expresión de a quien le pueden hacer cualquier cosa y no objetaría hasta que fuese muy tarde. Así que tomo despacio el brazo de Draco para ayudarle a pararse. Pansy los imito casi de inmediato.

Fue un leve tropiezo, producto de la somnolencia, que hizo al rubio irse hacia adelante. Que su amigo lo atrapara no resulto difícil, ni sorprendente.

Disimuladamente fue jalado más cerca, por lo que sus ojos grises se alzaron. Blaise definitivamente sonrió por esa expresión adormilada. Aunque resulto mucho más divertido sentir la mirada cazadora en la nuca y fingir demencia de ella.

-.-Vamos- indico jalando a Draco

Los tres Slytherin caminaron hacia la salida bajo la vigilancia de un par de ojos verdes.

Harry gruño. Ese idiota se paso todo el fin de semana en esa insoportable actitud. Si no había podido hablar con el hurón era por culpa de él. Aunque claro, Malfoy no hizo el intento de alejarlo, de hecho, el sábado estuvo tirando de Zabini todo el día.

Es casi como si se rehusara a quedarse solo. Lo cual podía ser muy infantil.

El Gryffindor dejo de mirarlos al apoyar el codo en la mesa y el rostro en la mano. Resoplo e ignoro el leve rubor en su rostro.

Si alguien…bueno, si alguien lo besara como el beso al hurón, lo menos que haría es buscar una explicación, no huir mientras deja que otro te manosee.

La palabra resultaba exagerada, y totalmente alejada de la realidad. Pero Harry, terco como sólo él puede ser, no busco otro adjetivo que explique porque últimamente esa serpiente esta tan cerca del rubio.

Los abrazos, roces casuales, y las caricias accidentales no eran normales.

Sin ganas arrojo un pedacito de pan a su plato. No es como si estuviera celoso. La idea resultaba inverosímil, él había aceptado que la presencia de Malfoy no le parecía tan mala, y si lo beso fue porque…

-.-….

….

-.-Mi vida es un cochino infierno- susurro sumido en un aura oscura. Tal vez por ello la mesa Gryffindor quedo casi vacía

Incluso los profesores estaban pensando en intervenir, pero después del relato del profesor Slughorn y la mirada de basilisco de Potter, dudaban en acercarse ¡Y no porque tuvieran miedo!

Sólo que esto debía de ser un problema de adolecentes, y si habían magos que en esa etapa robaban el auto de sus padres para salir con su novia, no querían averiguar de qué era capaz el niño-que-vivo

-.-…

El timbre. Ojos verdes se alzaron en un conocido Deja Vu. El tirón del brazalete le hizo incorporarse de golpe. Hermione y Ron lo siguieron mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes que salían del comedor.

Llegar con los Slytherin no fue complicado. Nadie quería meterse en su camino, así que basto con unos cuantos pasos para estar a su lado.

El delgado hilo plateado que los unía resurgió en un bello y tenue resplandor.

-.-Vamos- indico Blaise al sujetar la mano de Draco y guiarlo por el pasillo.

Harry resoplo casi tan rápido como afilo su mirada en desconfianza. Podía jurar que había surgido un extraño interés en Zabini hacia el rubio, porque antes no invadía su espacio personal tan concienzudamente, ni mucho menos se le acercaba con esas extrañas intenciones que últimamente implicaba tocarlo disimuladamente.

-.-Blaise…-se quejo Pansy en voz baja.

Mientras el niño-que-vivió maldecía a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Cierta serpiente junto a Draco sonrió sin reparar en las replicar de su amiga. Sabía que a ella no le hacía gracia que fuera él quien guiara al rubio, mucho menos si estaban tomados de las manos.

Su sonrisa se acentuó un poco más. Este había sido un muy agradable fin de semana. Jamás imagino que fastidiar a Potter podría ser tan entretenido, ahora entendía porque a Draco le gustaba tanto hacerlo.

De reojo miro al león. Faltaba un poco más, necesitaba presionarlo otro poco, lo suficiente para que explotara.

-.-Llegamos- indico Zabini.

Harry se situó junto al hurón como un acto reflejo. Casi sonrió por recordar que esa mañana tenían clases con los Gryffindor, así que las serpientes debían irse.

Su satisfacción fue completa al recordar que Zabini no vería Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con ellos. La había cancelado para ver otra materia que ahora no recordaba ni le importaba.

Pero el león estaba equivocado si creía que él se iba a ir así como si nada. Blaise sonrió cínico por su ingenuidad.

-.-Nos vemos Draco- musito despacio al tomarlo del mentón y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-.-¡Blaise Ò////O!- reclamo Pansy. Sin delicadeza lo jalo para comenzar a caminar hacia su respectivo salón.

Mientras las acusaciones de la bruja se desvanecían en el pasillo. Draco Malfoy finalmente despertó por completo.

Aturdido, y sumamente sonrojado llevo una mano a los labios por la gentil presión y el repentino abandono. Su amigo a veces actuaba de forma muy extraña. Incluso había ocasiones donde no lo entendía, lo único que debía saber era que tenía un propósito detrás de esto. Porque Blaise Zabini no es una persona precisamente impulsiva.

-.-¿Eh?

Pero cuando recordó que debía ir a clases, noto algo extraño en el ambiente. Podía estar ciego, pero no sordo, tanta calma no era normal.

Obviamente no había nada normal en la situación, los Gryffindor que fueron testigo de ese gentil beso se les fue el alma del susto en el instante en que Harry Potter se erizo de enojo, e hizo que un aura especialmente lúgubre envolviera el lugar.

La niña del exorcista era una mansa paloma a su lado.

Hermione tosió a un lado para no reír. Tal vez debería preocuparse por ese inusual placer que las infantiles reacciones de su amigo provocaban, pero más tarde se ocuparía de eso. Por ahora el sorpresivo movimiento de Zabini la tenia complacida, y a juzgar por la sonrisa del Sltytherin cuando Parkinson lo arrastro lejos, él también estaba satisfecho.

-.-¿Señores, qué están haciendo? Entren al salón- repuso la traslucida figura del profesor Binns.

No es como si no quisieran entrar. Los leones estaban algo nerviosos como para siquiera contemplar la idea de hacer movimientos bruscos que alertaran al pelinegro.

-.-…

Por ello cuando los ojos verdes de Harry miraron al profesor, el fantasma estuvo seguro que de haber estado vivo se habría muerto. Lo cual resultaba injusto ¡esa ni siquiera era su clase!

Pero eso le pasa por tomar atajos. Sombríamente se deslizo sin decir nada, con la fantasmagórica actitud de un alma en pena.

-.-Hn

Sin más obstrucciones. Harry camino, no sin antes jalar la cadena para que Malfoy lo siguiera.

Tras ellos caminaba la profesora McGonagall, quien ajena de la situación se limito a mirar en total incomprensión a sus depresivos alumnos. No tuvo que preguntarse, ni pensar demasiado sobre el culpable cuando llego a su escritorio.

Resoplo cansada. Dos dedos masajearon sus sienes. Una esquina estaba completamente solitaria salvo por el niño-que-vivió y su nuevo compañero Slytherin.

Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él. Potter podía haber vencido al-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, pero eso no le daba el derecho a asustar a toda la casa de leones.

-.-Buenos días señores, señoritas- saludo la profesora a manera de llamar su atención y alejar el recuerdo de-lo-que-fuera-que-hizo Harry ahora- Por favor habrán sus libros en la pagina 324…

Un nuevo gruñido y Harry abrió de un manotazo el libro. No sin antes azotar la cubierta en el pupitre.

A lo lejos oía los molestos murmullos en la voz de McGonagall, esos que interrumpían sus pensamientos, y comenzaban a irritarlo.

Pero está bien, intento calmarse, respirar profundo y no pensar en nada que implicara a Zabini besando a Malfoy.

-.-…

El intento le salió tan malo como si profesara su intensa admiración hacia Voldemort.

-.-Callate Potter. Comienzas a darme migraña- mascullo Draco al apoyar los codos en la mesa y el rostro en las manos.

El aludido chasqueo la lengua, y así comenzó la divertida mañana del rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un suspiro cansino resonó por un efímero instante antes de desvanecerse entre las altas paredes de la enfermería.

Su vida últimamente se resumía al tiempo que pasaba en ese lugar y el tiempo que tardaba en regresar.

-.-Hn

Draco bufo de mala gana. Incomodo, termino acostándose boca abajo como único medio de distraerse. Todo parecía más entretenido que intentar descifrar las manchas amorfas que sus ojos le suministraban.

Estaba tan aburrido. De seguir así su maldición tardaría en sanar. Gruño molesto. Ahora debía aguantar otra semana sin poder ver.

-.-Demonios- mascullo entre dientes al enterrar la cara en la almohada. Con un poco de suerte quedaría lo suficientemente inconsciente por la falta de aire y así no tendría que soportar el resto de la tarde, y parte de la noche si presionaba lo necesario.

Giro la cabeza. Ahora no era un buen momento para realizar sus planes suicidas, tal vez mas tarde cuando no esté tan cansado. Mientras tanto, sus ojos grises tuvieron un destello de aburrimiento que se desvaneció por el recuerdo del gran comedor y la hora del almuerzo.

…pero ¿Quién era él para poder descifrar la compleja mente de Harry Potter?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estar atado a su ex-rival hace visible un par de cosas de las que antes no se había percatado.

Por ejemplo, sólo ahora fue consciente del mal humor de Harry. Cosa que resulto todo un reto para él, pues entre la ceguera y su reciente distracción, resultaba muy difícil centrarse en cualquier cosa.

Especialmente cuando el problema de su falta de atención paradójicamente era Potter. Draco miro de reojo ese bulo gris a su lado. Él de verdad parecía enojado, lo demostraba entre cada murmullo, gruñido inentendible, y la innecesaria brusquedad con la que tiraba de la cadena.

-.-¡Oye!- se quejo el rubio por enésima vez.

No quería pensar en los motivos ajenos, él ya tenía suficientes problemas con el estúpido Gryffindor como para querer involucrarse a cabalidad en ello.

Sentía la muñeca arder, dolía por los constantes tirones, aunque ahora no le importaba tanto como debería.

Esperaba que el timbre del almuerzo sonara pronto. Un momento lejos de Potter le ayudaría a calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, esos que lo traicionaban al saltar con cada roce accidentado.

Remembrar cada efímero instante de esa húmeda caricia entre sus labios podía ponerlo algo nervioso, especialmente por sentir la irreal suavidad aun latente a pesar de los días. Lastimosamente, ciego y con una maldición, no podía (ni quería) confiar en sus emociones.

Draco era demasiado terco como para contemplar la situación. Además estamos hablando de Harry Potter. El maldito niño-que-vivió no lo besaría siendo consciente de ello.

Sin mencionar que el héroe (ósea el Gryffindor) no se enamora del villano (que en el inusual contexto seria él)

-.-Hn- gruño cuando un involuntario rubor tiño sus mejillas.

No decía que Potter se enamoro de él, la sola idea sonaba ridícula, lo que paso fue…fue…

-.-Estúpido- refunfuño por lo bajo.

Un suspiro cansino escapo de sus labios. Miro distraído al frente. La mancha gris que ya reconocía como Harry caminaba al frente hacia el comedor (o así lo suponía)

La idea que el pelinegro estuviera sonámbulo parecía factible, aunque… ¿en qué posición lo colocaba eso?

-.-…

…definitivamente dejarse besar por su ex-rival no lo dejaba en algo que le agradara. Volvió a suspirar, aunque el sonido quedo relegado bajo el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

Draco no sabía si ellos salieron antes de la clase por un motivo en especial (como que Potter asustara a medio salón) porque de un momento a otro pasaron de caminar solos a estar rodeados de estudiantes que buscaban el alivio de dos horas de descanso.

-.-…

Sus ojos grises se alzaron. Las esposas desaparecieron con el timbre. Aun faltaba un poco más para llegar al comedor.

El Slytherin parpadeo un par de veces. De repente dejo de caminar. Había algo extraño, un vacio en el pecho lo sumergió en una densa oscuridad.

Por el momento todo se deshizo como si el mundo nunca hubiera estado. No oía, no sentía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacia cuanto que no parpadeaba, o si acaso su corazón seguía latiendo de manera regular.

No podía decir que caía en un profundo pozo negro porque no había concepciones del espacio. Tal vez esto es lo más parecido a una muerte rápida: profundo desasosiego, sin ninguna emoción que lo respalde.

-.-¿Eh?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba parado en el pasillo como si jamás se hubiera movido. Pero había una pequeña diferencia: estaba completamente solo.

Aturdido y con un intenso dolor de cabeza, alzo una mano para enredar los dedos entre las hebras de cabello rubio. Trato de orientarse, saber que había ocurrido.

Esto no podía ser bueno, la idea de haber sido manipulado por la maldición Imperius pareció acoplarse al extraño contexto…

-.-Malfoy.

…y la borrosa figura que lo llamaba a no más de cinco pasos rectificaba su posición. Distinguir que llevaba una varita en la mano resultaba imposible, pero el hecho de no verla no significaba que no supiera que estaba ahí.

Afilo la mirada en precaución y amenaza ante el extraño. Últimamente nadie se le acercaba con intenciones que no fuera buscar venganza por la guerra. Por ello su mano se deslizo sutilmente al bolsillo de su capa.

-.-¿Buscas esto?- pregunto el extraño mostrando la varita que termino arrojando a alguna parte del suelo.

Draco apretó los puños molesto consigo mismo por no ser más precavido, y ahora…

…ahora debía someterse a la voluntad de otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la multitud del gran comedor, el barullo entre los estudiantes era algo normal. No por ello, Harry Potter lograba perderse entre las personas.

Estaba enojado, y lo suficientemente distraído como para ignorar a quienes le abrían paso.

-.-Potter.

Aun así, hubo alguien lo suficientemente intrépido para acercarse por detrás, y no era cualquiera persona, o no. El león afilo la mirada al girar.

-.-¿Qué quieres Zabini?- pregunto tan calmado y diplomático como podía ser.

Ron de inmediato se planto a su lado como siempre que un Slytherin se acercaba a su amigo.

Esta vez Blaise lucia algo molesto, por lo que Hermione también aguardo, no porque creyera que podía atacar a Harry, sólo le intrigaban los motivos que lo impulsaban a hablarle directamente.

-.-¿Dónde está Draco?

Más que una pregunta sonaba como una exigencia.

Harry alzo la muñeca. No había notado que las esposas desaparecieron.

-.-Diablos- gruño por lo bajo

Entendía lo que significaba dejar al hurón solo. Por lo que salió bajo las miradas atentas que siguieron el breve encuentro.

Blaise y Pansy fueron tras él, igual que Hermione y Ron, así como unos cuantos curiosos.

Harry camino presuroso con la varita en mano, por el trayecto anteriormente recorrido. Malfoy no podría estar muy lejos, sólo se separaron por cinco minutos.

Frunció el ceño ante la molesta ansiedad de encontrarlo. Ignoro a quien le acompañaban y las ocasionales preguntas sobre si sabía a dónde iba.

-.-_¡Cruxio!_

El pelinegro dejo de avanzar. La sorpresa generada por ese leve murmullo aun lejano lo obligo a salir corriendo luego de sobreponerse a la impresión.

_-.-_¡Expelliarmus!- exclamo cuando doblo por una esquina.

Identificar al atacante no fue muy complicado, así como tampoco lo fue ver al hurón doblegado de rodillas en el suelo.

Pansy de inmediato se lanzo contra el atacante en busca de venganza. Hubiera esperado que corriera a ver a Malfoy, pero parecía histérica de encontrarlo en el suelo. Por ello Ron fue tras ella igual que otros dos Gryffindor que iban de agregados. Entres los tres sujetaron a la bruja para que no acribillara al Revenclaw a maldiciones.

-.-Draco- llamo Blaise. Tuvo que sostenerlo cuando se fue hacia adelante, también lo movió un par de veces hasta acomodarlo entre sus brazos. Así lo veía directamente.

El rubio tenía la respiración pesada. Se veía algo desorientado, y en un par de ocasiones entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir.

-.-Te llevare a la enfermería- determino Zabini por verlo al borde de la inconsciencia. Lo sujeto con firmeza contra su cuerpo para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-.-Yo lo llevo- dijo Harry. Basto con jalar a Malfoy del brazo para alejarlo del otro.

Draco no opuso resistencia a los brazos que los rodearon. Sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse. Todo dolía, y aunque la inconsciencia parecía muy atractiva, no quería ceder y despertar peor…o no despertar.

-.-Ya hiciste bastante Potter- replico Blaise. Tomo de nuevo a su amigo en brazos.

El león frunció el ceño, apretó los puños quizás de impotencia o enojo, en realidad no estaba seguro. Tampoco tuvo que pensar mucho en ello cuando sus ojos verdes brillaron en determinación.

Sin titubear. Harry jalo a Draco bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Ahora no era un buen momento para discutir necesitaba llevarlo a la enfermería.

-.-Yo cuidare de él- determino serio. Sus brazos alrededor del rubio lo asían en un gesto posesivamente protector, mientras el aludido apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho.

-.-…

Nadie dijo nada. De hecho hubo un intenso silencio que fue roto por la partida del pelinegro. Sus pasos hicieron eco hasta extinguirse gradualmente. Incluso Pansy guardo silencio, y los intentos de los Gryffindor por separarla del Ravenclaw quedaron en el olvido.

Quizás por ello nadie noto la sonrisa complacida de Blaise.

Más tarde iría a ver a su amigo, una maldición Cruxiatus no era para tomarlo a la ligera, pero pese a la molestia inicial, una última mirada de soslayo al pasillo dio por terminada su intervención por ese día.

-.-Vámonos Pansy- apremio

La bruja obedeció no sin antes dar una silenciosa advertencia hacia quien se había convertido en su próxima víctima.

Zabini no intervino en ello. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar, Potter sólo necesitaba…otro empujoncito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oscuridad de la enfermería. Un leve rubor tiño las pálidas mejillas de Draco. Tal vez ese no fue su momento más lucido, que te envíen un Cruxiatus tiene que ver con ello, pero en esos recuerdos entrecortados podía visualizar una imagen muy clara: el nulo espacio entre ambos, y las últimas palabras de Potter que retumbaban en sus oídos.

-.-Hn- bufo en fingido enojo.

Digamos que debido a ese coctel de maldiciones en el que termino convirtiéndose, su estabilidad emocional pudo quedar comprometida.

Estaba confundido, todo el fin de semana lo estuvo. Todo parecía muy irreal como para contemplarlo, y aunque de verdad le gustaría una explicación no podía sólo acercarse al león y decir: "Sabes… ¿de casualidad no nos hemos besado últimamente?"

-.-Imbécil- farfullo al enterrar la cara en la almohada. Sentía las mejillas calientes y un fastidioso revoloteo en la boca del estomago.

Tal vez Potter lo había olvidado, o clasificado como un sueño. ¡Por Merlín! Todo sería más fácil si sólo se tratara de las maldiciones.

Suspiro cansado. En realidad todo sería más fácil si dejara de pensar.

-.-¿Te sientes mejor Malfoy?

¿Por qué ahora sencillamente no le lanzaban un Avada Kedabra? Alarmado, el rubio se apoyo en las manos. Resultaba inútil buscar al dueño de esa voz, pero esta vez había algo extraño.

Al sentarse en la cama todo estaba completamente oscuro y eso le aterro, ignoraba si había anochecido, o definitivamente estaba ciego, pues a pesar de su condición, antes visualizaba esos bultos grises a su alrededor.

Una ola de pánico lo invadió, la coordinación de espacio-tiempo sencillamente se esfumo. No creía haber permanecido tanto tiempo pensando como para que anocheciera.

-.-Oye…tranquilo.

Se oía como Potter, pero la idea de caer en la trampa de una Posion Multijugos le impidió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sostener su varita fuertemente.

Harry se movió con cuidado. Lanzar un Expelliarmus no parecía tan buena idea considerando que ya habían sido suficientes hechizos en el hurón por ese día.

-.-Soy Potter

-.-¿Cómo se que no mientes?- cuestiono nervioso y alerta. Su mano apuntaba hacia donde creyó oírlo, lo cual fallo por poco.

-.-Ohhh…-mascullo al creer entender- Bueno…podrías preguntar algo que sólo yo sepa.

Había muchas cosas "interesantes" que preguntarle, incluso Harry enarco una ceja por verlo sonrojarse.

-.-¿En que estas pensando?- presiono divertido. Sólo alcanzo a dar un paso más cerca antes que la varita se moviera como si quisiera encontrarlo.

-.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Draco. Fue fácil escaparse de la observación contraria, no por ello desapareció el tenue carmín de sus mejillas.

-.-Vine a verte

Los ojos grises se afilaron en escepticismo, incluso Harry noto lo inverosímil que sonaba. Por ello termino aclarándose la garganta como si buscara palabras.

-.-Esa no es precisamente una pregunta que sólo Harry Potter pueda responder- señalo a modo de distraerlo de esa pequeña e impulsiva confesión- Aunque sí para ti eso es suficiente ¿podrías bajar la varita?

El hurón no lo apuntaba directamente, pero Harry no quería arriesgarse a realizar movimientos bruscos que causaran algún accidente. La varita mantuvo su posición erguida, la delgada mano que la asía con fuerza no cedió ni un milímetro.

-.-De acuerdo…-suspiro pensativo. No quería decir algo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort, ambos habían (por alguna extraña razón) dejado de hablar de todo lo acontecido en la guerra.

Claro que en sus antiguas discusiones tocaban puntos que herían el orgullo, pero jamás mencionaban temas que remembraran esa época, como si se tratara de un silencioso pacto entre ambos.

-.-Hmmm…-divago Harry pensativo- Que tal la vez que me rompiste la nariz en el vagón del expreso a Hogwarts, o cuando te lace esa maldición en los baños que casi te mata por morir desangrado.

Sonaba tan despreocupado y casual que podía rayar en lo cínico y retorcido. Tal vez por eso Draco bajo un poco la varita (¡Sólo un poco!)

El detalle fue agradecido. Harry de nuevo tentó su suerte al acercarse. Freno casi de inmediato cuando la varita volvió a alzarse.

Draco lo miro casualmente, el Gryffindor ante el despliegue de desconfianza sólo pudo abrir un poco más los ojos.

-.-Oh, debes estar bromeando- bufo molesto- No he empleado Oclumancia contigo.

El pelinegro apenas podía evitar que otros (expertos claro está) irrumpieran en su mente, como para hacer lo mismo con la mente de alguien más.

-.-Esto es ridículo- determino Harry cansado. De mala gana termino apoyándose en la cama cercana, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto de inconformidad- Si quisiera acercarme a ti con intenciones de atacarte definitivamente no elegiría la apariencia de Harry Potter, más bien Zabini.

Ese era un comentario puramente especulativo, además de lógico. No es como si estuviera celoso ¡Porque NO lo estaba!

-.-¿Blaise?- musito Draco despacio. Sin pensar en nada bajo la varita.

Potter tenía razón. Y por un momento se pateo mentalmente por su estúpida paranoia.

El planteamiento no le parecía extraño. Era el tono de voz lo que no cuadraba. Él dependía de su oído ahora, por lo que estaba seguro de haber notando algo inusual…sólo que no podía asegurar que era.

-.-Si bueno, ustedes son amigos ¿no?- indico Harry y aunque parte de su mente pretendía ser casual, el intento no le salió muy bien- Amigos que se besan

¡Ya está! ¡Lo dijo! No podía no-saber, quería una explicación. Chasqueo la lengua y fingió desinterés, aun cuando su subconsciente lo apuñalo a traición con palabras que NO deberían ser dichas en voz alta.

Draco enrojeció en un notorio resplandor carmesí casi tan rápido como frunció el ceño.

-.-¡Nosotros no nos besamos!- reclamo sin alzar la voz. Parecía molesto, y algo abochornado.

Harry lo miro con desdén, aun algo escéptico.

-.-Si no fue un beso… ¿entonces como defines cuando los labios de dos personas se tocan?- tanteo con recelo y una frialdad poco usual en él

-.-No digo que no lo fuera- mascullo Draco en un mohín de disgusto- Yo…

Fue entonces que comprendió algo importante. Su cuerpo se relajo de golpe ante algo que no había notado antes, incluso el león enarco una ceja por el abrupto enmudecimiento.

-.-¿Por qué te importa?- pregunto desconfiado y algo mal humorado.

No sabía porque su amigo lo beso, aun no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle. Pero que sea Harry Potter quien se lo recalque, y quiera fastidiarlo con ello no le hacía gracia.

El pelinegro tosió en fingido desentendimiento. Un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas por sentirse descubierto.

-.-No me importa- mintió

-.-¿Acaso estas celoso?- indago con una molesta sonrisita entre la mitad del enojo y un deseo de querer venganza, por incongruente que sonara.

-.-¡Claro que no!- reclamo Harry. La exaltación le hizo descruzarse de brazos- ¿Por qué debería?

El rubio se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto.

-.-No sé, no me pidas que desentrañe la extraña mente de un Gryffindor. Tú fuiste el que comenzó con esto, sólo intentaba seguir tú línea de pensamientos discontinuos

-.-No he visto que los Slytherin sean más cuerdos- dijo Harry un poco más relajado.

-.-Somos más prudentes. Nuestra locura nos ayuda a planear meticulosamente nuestros movimientos antes de efectuarlos.

-.-No pensé que llegara el día en que un Malfoy rebelara el modus-opertatun de los Slytherin, al menos no sin una posición de por medio- sonrió Harry en un gesto divertido, tan tranquilo como no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-.-Un Gryffindor jamás alcanzaría a comprender a cabalidad lo que acabo de decir- Draco también sonrió algo irónico por la absurda situación.

-.-Eso es ofensivo ¿sabes?

-.-Esa es la idea Potter.

Era extrañamente reconfortante, mas esa misma excepcionalidad los hizo guardar silencio. Ninguno sabía exactamente qué ocurría, o de donde surgió la civilizada conversación, por lo que ignoraba por completo como mantenerla.

-.-Escucha Malfoy…-dijo Harry luego de aclararse la garganta

**PUM**

Ojos verdes miraron sobre el hombro ante el ruido intruso. Todo parecía estar bien, el lugar estaba tan solo como lo encontró, pero no debía arriesgar con las rondas nocturnas de Madame Pomfrey.

-.-Tengo que irme- dijo luego de dar un último vistazo de reconocimiento para así encarar nuevamente al rubio- Nos vemos mañana.

El rubio podía hacer un par de mordaces comentarios de la frase, sin embargo olvido todo cuando sintió que Potter eliminaba los tres pasos que los separaban.

-.-¿Qué…?

Todo fue confuso para Draco. Que alguien te jale del brazo y te bese puede poner su mente en blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, y su cuerpo choco contra el otro una vez el tirón lo obligo a bajarse de la cama.

La repentina presión volcó su corazón. Fue ligera en realidad, y duro pocos segundos antes que Harry se alejara.

-.-…

El mismo pelinegro se veía algo sorprendido. Una de sus manos lo sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca para asegurarse que no usara la varita, mientras la otra mano lo atrajo de la nuca.

El movimiento fue increíblemente certero para tratarse de un simple impulso. Harry vagamente se pregunto si no se estaba dejando manipular muy fácilmente de su subconsciente.

-.-…

Tampoco tuvo la mente muy dispuesta en ello cuando vio el sorprendido rostro de Malfoy, mismo que pasó de un leve tono carmín a un furioso escarlata.

Sonrió débilmente. El corazón le latía a mil, sin embargo lo más conveniente fue mandar todo al diablo. Esta vez estaba completamente consciente de lo que quería hacer.

-.-Espera…-pidió Draco cuando sintió el roces de sus labios y el aire caliente abanicarlo.

-.-¿Por qué?- susurro

Oh, al rubio se le ocurrían un par de buenas razones para alejarlo, principalmente porque los ex-rivales no hacen este tipo de cosas.

-.-…

Pero de verdad es difícil concentrarse cuando unos suaves labios buscan los suyos. Harry no podía ser muy paciente. No cuando el hurón lucia tan manejable entre sus brazos. Ahora no era el mismo Malfoy de pésimo carácter, ariscos movimientos, o cínicos comentarios.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando sus labios se movieron despacio sobre los contrarios. Al principio apenas los toco, después sencillamente los necesito.

Draco tembló con las primeras mordidas sobre sus labios, y la forma en que el pelinegro termino arrinconándolo contra el borde de la cama.

-.-Hmmm- suspiro cuando esa húmeda intrusa irrumpió en su boca sin pedir permiso. Claro que no es como si él opusiera mucha resistencia para apartarlo- Hmmm

Gimió de nuevo. El insinuante roce de esa caliente lengua contra la suya lo hizo enrojecer violentamente.

Algo debía estar mal con él para permitirle hacer ese tipo de cosas. Detalle que finalmente tuvo que ser relegado en segundo lugar cuando Harry se acerco hasta que no hubo espacio entre ambos, y Draco tuvo que colocar una mano tras su espalda para apoyarla en el colchón.

Su lengua lo acaricio sin censura. El Gryffindor también tembló. Necesitaba ese tipo de acercamientos, ese tipo de caricias donde podía perder la cordura y concentrarse en enloquecer al hurón.

Porque le encantaba sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos y que los leves gemidos murieran en el interior de su garganta.

-.-Hmmm

Pero Harry quería más. Aunque tal vez moverse contra el otro fue más un acto reflejo, que un hecho verdaderamente consiente.

El beso se rompió. Ambos se alejaron agitados y sonrojados. Draco cerró los ojos con un suspiro cuando la mano en su nuca bajo por el cuello.

Hacía mucho que se quito la corbata, por lo que termino tensándose cuando los primeros botones de su camisa blanca cedieron.

-.-Espera- intento de nuevo.

El roce de los finos contornos sonrosados contra la piel expuesta de su cuello hizo saltar su corazón, pero fueron los besos en esa área lo que lo erizo. Su respiración se volvió pesada, y la mano en el colchón apretó las sabanas con fuerza cuando el león lo mordió.

No pudo concentrarse en si eso dejaría o no una marca, pues la gentil caricia de la húmeda intrusa lo descoloco.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, por lo que termino mordiéndolos.

No es como si pudiera alejarse (tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo) Potter lo tenía arrinconado contra el borde de la cama, con la muñeca aun prisionera entre sus dedos, y la cercanía le impedía retirar su mano de la cama. Estaba seguro que de hacerlo caería en ella.

-.-…

Esta vez pudo reprimir un gemido, mas no pudo evitar el repentino estremecimiento que vino acompañado de los besos en su garganta.

Harry lamio despacio, avanzo lentamente como si quisiera remarcar cada pequeño tramo de piel descubierta. Cosa que fue mejor cuando Draco tiro la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio.

Complacido con ello, su mano se alejo luego de desabotonar los tres primeros botones de la camisa ajena, únicamente para bajar por el pecho que subía y bajaba de manera irregular. La apretada cercanía comenzaba a desesperarlo.

-.-Hmmm

Su corazón salto extasiado por el leve suspiro que surgió cuando su mano entro bajo la desarreglada camisa, que por fortuna estaba fuera de los pantalones.

Sus besos terminaron en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, mientras su mano subía por la estrecha cintura, misma que remarco con los dedos con el único propósito de sentir la increíble suavidad de la pálida piel bajo la yema de los dedos.

Esta vez fue él quien suspiro. Draco tembló por el aire caliente que abanico su piel, y la mano que se deslizo por un costado hacia el abdomen.

-.-Draco…-llamo Harry en su oído. Definitivamente le gustaba la facilidad con la que su nombre se deslizaba fuera de sus labios.

El rubio cerró fuerte los ojos. Entreabrió los labios un par de veces, más los dedos que hacían caricias circulares alrededor de su ombligo deshicieron sus palabras.

-.-¡Hmmm!

Ambos jadearon. El sonido murió en sus bocas cuando Harry de nuevo lo beso. Cuando su lengua encontró la contraria, inicio un insinuante roce, cuyo pudor termino yéndose al diablo por el sugestivo vaivén entre sus caderas.

-.-Ahhh

Harry le separo las piernas con las propias, y ahí termino el beso. Acalorado miro a ese agitado rubio que estaba a un palmo de distancia.

-.-Draco…-llamo de nuevo al depósito un gentil beso en sus labios.

-.-Harry…-musito aturdido por la situación. Fue extraña la facilidad con que pudo pronunciar su nombre.

El león sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo.

**PUM**

…aunque el alma bien pudo salírseles del susto con el ruido intruso.

Los dos permanecieron quietos, a esperar de algo inusual. Harry no veía nada extraño, claro, además de mantener a Malfoy en esa posición.

-.-¿Siempre…te despides de esta manera?- pregunto Draco agitado, y algo incomodo.

Que su corazón quiera salirse por la garganta no podía ser bueno para su salud, especialmente cuando esas malditas mariposas revolotean como locas en el estomago.

Su cabeza era un desorden, y sólo atino a soltarse del agarre de la mano ajena para empujar al león sin ser demasiado brusco.

Por alguna razón Harry frunció el ceño. No por molestia o enojo, acaba de entender algo importante y no podía irse por el momento.

Tal vez por ello no reparo en la fuerza innecesaria que empleo para jalar al hurón de la cintura.

-.-¿Qué…?

-.-Escucha Malfoy…-interrumpió sumamente sonrojado y algo nervioso. No fue extraño que sus palabras sonaran algo atropelladas- Yo… ¡Argh! ¡Tú eres mío!

Draco parpadeo un par de veces. Su rostro adopto un curioso y llamativo tono carmín de una manera alarmante.

-.-¡¿Qué cosa?!- cuestiono al colocar las manos en los brazos contrarios, y fruncir el ceño como si estuviera enojado. Cosa que obviamente no era así.

-.-No pienso repetirlo ¬///¬- refuto Harry.

…nunca nadie dijo que una relación entre los dos iba a ser sencilla.

CONTINUARA:

¡YEAH BABY I FINISH º¬º! ¡HARRYXDRACO n0n! Espero les guste n---n, hice todo lo posible por que compense los meses de espera n¬nUU

De acuerdo, espero hayan pasado unas felices pascuas n—n (Nosotros les llamamos Semana Santa n—n)

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n--n


	7. FOLLOW ME DOWN

¡YEAH BABY, I'M BACK XD!

¡Kyaaaa me rindo TT¬TT! ¡Perdón por la milenaria espera! En verdad mi imaginación no quería colaborar, no supe como actualizar TT-TT, y si le sumamos el complot de la universidad y mi práctica profesional, mi tiempo se redujo sustancialmente o.o.

(_Turba enfurecida ¬¬X)_

(_Ann con las manos en alto)_Si pudieran bajar las armas, se los agradecería TT-TT

(¬¬XXX)

(S_in bajar las manos) _Comprendo TT-TT

De acuerdo, les recuerdo que soy nueva en esta pareja u-u, así que sean amables Ne TT-TT

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnífica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos o-o, luego no se quejen ¬¬.

CAPITULO SIETE: FOLLOW ME DOWN

Entre el sosegado silencio de la habitación, había una delgada figura acostada boca arriba con los brazos a lo largo del mullido colchón. De no ser por la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba, cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con un mueble más del sombrío cuarto. Los apagados ojos grises aun ciegos no mostraban algún pensamiento en particular, sólo yacían perdidos. El ensimismado lo hacía ajeno de su entorno. Y aunque la situación era vagamente familiar, repetitiva y redundante, igual le resto importancia.

Por algunos minutos más, o quizás algunas horas, su mirada tuvo un destello de viva e intensa molestia. Con un gracioso mohín de falso enojo, Draco Malfoy arrugo la nariz por sentir las mejillas calientes, este estado de ánimo comenzaba a ser cada vez mas frecuenté, por lo que maldijo al causante directo de la situación…

…ese estúpido Potter con sus estúpidas acciones lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El cálido resplandor del sol y la caricia del viento generaron un hecho particularmente interesante en el interior de ese enorme y monumental castillo. En el gran comedor, a las 7:15 AM, la larga mesa de Gryffindor era ocupada por una persona; una sola y estática persona que mantenía el rostro agachado, y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Los largos dedos se enredaron entre los desordenados cabellos negros, mientras sus ojos verdes siguieron ocultos gracias a la posición. _

_Harry Potter no parecía notar la ausencia de sus compañeros, pues, por el momento estaba muy ocupado intentando pensar como para reparar en trivialidades. Por eso tampoco se molesto en detallar en la oscuridad que lo envolvía o en la nube negra sobre su cabeza. Los demás Gryffindor's se rindieron; todos buscaron asilo político en las mesas cercanas. Suficiente tenían con los sustos de muerte que Harry realizaba con sus fantasmagóricas apariciones, como para morir de inanición por falta de comida. ¡Ellos necesitaban comer! Y también dormir, pero no podían pedir mucho cuando el niño-que-vivió lucia más como un espectro que cómo el salvador del mundo mágico. Suspiros casi unánimes se conformaron con saber que podían descansar un poco en clase de historia. _

_Las demás casas también empezaban a preocuparse, no sólo por la oscuridad que pretendía expandirse o el exceso de personas en las mesas, sino que el león se veía inexplicablemente enojado y eso los hacía palidecer del susto. Ahora "casualmente" las demás mesas estaban un "poco" lejos de la suya (10 metros los separaban), convenientemente apiñadas unas con otras para dejar un notorio vacio en el centro, porque, como ya se dijo, estar juntos no les molestaba siempre y cuando Potter no estuviera cerca._

—Hn

_Harry gruño por lo bajo y aunque nadie fue capaz de escucharlo, uno que otro pobre incauto se erizo con el cambio en la atmosfera._

—Necesitas comer, ya casi es hora de clase.

_Con un fluido y agraciado gesto, Hermione Granger se sentó a su lado. En silencio sirvió algo de café caliente, coloco un pan en una servilleta y desplego el Quisquilloso. No pareció interesada en averiguar si su amigo le haría caso, de seguir insistiendo seria ignorada por lo que terminaría enojándose, y si además él gruñía para que lo dejara en paz, estaba dispuesta a matar a algún idiota. Lo mejor era ignorarlo, el mago lucia especialmente contraído y como no se veía dispuesto a hablar sólo podía esperar. _

_Como toda buena observadora, la bruja no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Harry Potter tenía un serio conflicto mental._

—Hn

_Por el momento gozaba de un lindo coctel de emociones nada recomendables para alguien cuerdo. Estaba enojado, cansado, hastiado y con un serio dolor de cabeza por no saber qué demonios hacer. Admitía que fue impulsivo al proclamar al hurón como suyo (esa no fue la mejor manera de confesarse) pero Malfoy lo sacaba de quicio con tanta facilidad que resultaba imposible calcular sus movimientos. Intensos ojos verdes tuvieron un vivo destello al alzarse entre los mechones de cabello. Habían pasado dos días y esa estúpida serpiente no le daba una respuesta. Con un nuevo gruñido afilo la mirada. De reojo observo la mesa de Slytherin, algunos palidecieron con el aura siniestra, pero Blaize Zabini no se inmuto a pesar de la mirada cazadora._

_Potter no parecía contento de la nueva dependencia de Draco hacia él. Se hacía costumbre que el rubio prácticamente lo arrastrara por todas partes y no es como si le molestara, en realidad lo forzaba a buscar su compañía al inventar excusa sobre tener que ir a otra parte o con asistir a compromisos que no tenía. En respuesta obtenía un pequeño tirón de la mano, en un gesto que era lo suficientemente notorio para el león. Una sonrisa cínica curvo sus labios. Era casi usual que sus manos se buscaran para tener la certeza que ninguno iba a irse sin un consentimiento previo. _

_Eso obviamente no le hacía gracia al Gryffindor. Pero Blaize sólo necesitaba presionarlo un poco más, estaba tan cerca de culminar su plan que de vez en cuando reía con un retorcido deleite. Claro que el sentimiento se deshacía en cuanto una fría indiferencia cubría sus facciones; había un pequeño porcentaje (como en todas las estadísticas) de falló que le hacía fruncir el ceño. Equivocarse no era una opción plausible cuando su amigo podía resultar herido. Sin ganas, chasqueo la lengua antes que una nueva sonrisa surcara sus labios en un tétrico cambio de humor. Este sería su último movimiento, no importaba cuan divertido fuera fastidiar a Potter, esta vez lo haría caer en su trampa antes que hiciera algo que pudiera salir mal. _

_De reojo vio a Draco dormir en la mesa con el rostro oculto entre los brazos. El desayuno intacto resaltaba con facilidad; últimamente tampoco dormía bien y en algunas ocasiones tuvo que atraparlo o se caería por dormirse mientras caminaba. Definitivamente no podía seguir prolongando esto, y ya que ignoraba que le hizo el otro para tenerlo en ese estado, debía tomar cartas en el asunto._

—Draco…-llamo suavecito una vez lo movió del hombro.

—¿Hmmm?- mascullo adormilado.

—Debes comer algo

_Desde la lejanía, a una considerable distancia debido a las mesas que se apiñaron a los costados. Un par de ojos verdes se entrecerraron. Harry no podía distinguir muy bien lo que hacían gracias a las personas que se interponían en su campo de visión, pero vio lo suficiente para saber que estaban más cerca de lo que deberían ¿Acaso no saben que es el espacio personal? _

—Hn- bufo hastiado (_recientemente parecía hacerlo mucho_) al esconder de nuevo el rostro en las manos.

_Pasaron dos días desde que prácticamente le grito lo que sentía, dos malditos días con sus endemoniadas 48 horas en las que no ha obtenido más respuesta que las constantes y fastidiosas apariciones de Blaize Zabini. Malfoy lo llevo consigo a todas partes, y como si eso no fuera poco, en las clases en las que la otra serpiente no podía entrar se alejaba con una inusual pericia para estar encadenados. _

—…

_Con un nuevo suspiro su cuerpo se relajo de golpe. Quizás la contante evasión y la intromisión intencionada eran todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Eso significaba que…. ¿fue rechazado?_

_Harisco frunció el ceño. No sabía qué demonios hacer… ¿debía olvidarlo? ¿Insistir? ¿Lanzarle un Avada Kadavra al primer imbécil que lo mire? De mala gana alzo la cabeza; sólo había una última cosa que intentar, no importaba cuan incomodo fuera o el poco interés que tenía en hacerlo. Prácticamente su subconsciente lo alentaba (entre empujones) a su siguiente movimiento._

—Hermione…-llamo en un suspiro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

—¿Uh?- mascullo la bruja mientras mordía una hogaza de pan y le daba vuelta al periódico. Pese a su desinterés, un deleite interior la invadió ¡Sabia que recurriría a ella tarde o temprano! Sin embargo, como la hizo desvelarse por buscar una respuesta y la ignoro todo este tiempo merecía ser torturado un poco. Por ello fingió demencia a la intensa mirada que noto la desventaja en la situación.

—Hermione…-se quejo Harry por la poca colaboración.

—Dime

—Tú sabes de lo que quiero hablarte

—Claro que no. No seas ridículo. Ni siquiera puedo intentar la Legeremancia.

_Harry entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que la castaña estaba enterada de la situación quizás desde antes que él mismo lo supiera, lo cual no lo hacía muy alentador considerando los vergonzosos sucesos. Pero, por el momento ella no tenía intenciones de ayudar, merecía divertirse un poco. _

_La posición no fue compartida, la oscuridad alrededor del pelinegro se incremento peligrosamente. Bufo entre dientes algo enojado, sin lograr inmutar a quien siguió leyendo el periódico luego de beber algo de café. _

_En respuesta a la penumbra, algunos alumnos salieron discretamente del comedor antes que algo malo ocurriera, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, el miedo les congelaba los músculos y lo único que podían hacer era ver a los afortunados que se alejaban, mientras rogaban en silencio por algo de ayuda. Lastimosamente, entre menos fueran más rápido podrían huir. El único gesto de bondad fue realizar un minuto de silencio por sus compañeros caídos. _

—Malfoy- resoplo en fingido enojo. Un bonito rubor tiño sus mejillas a pesar de mantener una expresión de fastidio.

_La castaña sonrió complacida al cerrar finalmente el periódico. Aunque primero bebió de nuevo de su taza antes de mirarlo. Harry la observo impaciente, casi a punto de zarandearla para que le prestara algo de atención._

—¿Qué le hiciste?

…_bueno, al menos consiguió una reacción, aunque la pregunta lo hizo enarca una ceja en duda. Después sólo afilo la mirada._

—¿Por qué asumes que YO hice algo?

—Bueno…-divago Hermione tras acomodar un desorganizado mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Tú eres el único que esta asustando a los demás como si fueras un alma en pena. También estas irritable (_no particularmente enojado_) a diferencia de Malfoy que se ve cansado, sin mencionar que parece estarte evitando…así que… ¿Qué le hiciste?

_Oh bueno, el pelinegro le había hecho un par de cosas que definitivamente no quería contarle, y que de recordar sus mejillas amenazaban con sonrojarse violentamente pese a su fastidio._

—No le hice nada- mascullo en un mohín de disgusto que pretendía opacar el leve nacarado del rostro.

—¿Enserio?- indago ella. Dudosa enarco una ceja por la mirada que por un momento rehuyó la suya.

_Renuente, el pelinegro finalmente resoplo derrotado. Fatigado apoyo la frente en una mano luego de colocar el codo en la mesa. De repente comenzaba a dolerle más la cabeza. Hermione tenía razón, si hizo algo que posiblemente le dio una respuesta que aun no quería afrontar: un rechazo nunca es fácil, pero sinceramente ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba?_

—De todas formas _lo-que-sea-que-hiciste parece afectarlo_- comento. Su amigo no la miro, estaba refunfuñando cosas inentendibles. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el rubio era el meollo del asunto- Incluso se ve mucho más cansado que tú, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien, tal vez estuvo pensando; aunque también puede ser por la maldición...

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?- apremio el león. Se permitió observarla de soslayo entre los mechones despeinados de cabello. Hermione suspiro por eso, que para ella era muy evidente.

—Le importa lo que hiciste.

—¿Y eso es bueno porque….?

—Oh vamos Harry, las personas no dejan de dormir a no ser que evalúen las opciones de una acción.

—Puede sólo estar enojado- señalo irguiéndose en su puesto para verlo sobre el hombro.

_La bruja sonrió un poco por notarlo más relajado. Casi se sintió emocionada porque contemplara sus palabras y las pusiera a prueba._

—No te ha golpeado, insultado ni mucho menos lanzado un hechizo en tú contra.

—Hace mucho que dejo de hacerlo- informo Harry. Incomodo arrugo la nariz.

_Eso era curioso. La chica lo miro con cierta sorpresa, aunque después rió bajito. Acaba de descubrir que toda esa maldita situación fue causada por la falta de atención por parte de Malfoy hacia Harry, y eso podía ser tan divertido que sonrió ampliamente._

—¿Qué?- pregunto por el aparente buen humor.

—Nada- aseguro la castaña- Pero ¿sabes? No creo que una persona como Malfoy esconda sus emociones cuando algo le molesta. O al menos no tratándose de ti.

_Eso era tan cierto que Harry abrió un poco más grande los ojos por la sorpresa, fue como si le digieran que el secreto de la vida era no correr con tijeras. _

—…claro que si la maldición interfiere.

—No eras nada alentadora- aseguro, luego de sentir como si la idílica respuesta se rompía en mil pedazos por ser obra de algún chiste cruel del destino. Pero ella termino sonriendo y pronto se vio imitándola.

_De verdad valía la pena averiguar el motivo, no importaba como fuera el resultado, después de todo no estaba dentro de su naturaleza dejar las cosas inconclusas. _

—Veo que estas de mejor humor- comento Ron en cuanto se acerco. Despacio termino sentándose al frente de ambos.

—¿Dónde estabas?- indago Hermione cambiando delicadamente de tema.

—Enviando una lechuza a mamá. Estaba preocupada porque ha oído rumores sobre "el espectro de un león" que está asustando a Hogwarts.

_Descifrar el mensaje no fue difícil, especialmente porque el pelirrojo no hizo mucho por ocultarlo, de hecho se inclino un poco más sobre la mesa y le hablo directamente al niño-que-vivió. _

—Uh… ¿Un espectro?- repitió Harry como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿No pudieron elegir algo mas…?

—¿Gallardo?- tanteo la bruja.

—Sí, algo así.

—No, lo siento, los espectros no tienen derecho a elegir lo que quieren ser- aseguro Weasley mientras se sirvió algo de jugo y Hermione organizó sus libros porque pronto terminaría la hora del desayuno- ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Harry es masoquista

_Ojos verdes se abrieron por la descarada desenvoltura, pero el timbre lleno el lugar antes de poder refutar. De golpe, se puso de pie por el brazalete que apareció para tirar de él hacia la salida, ahí lo esperaba el grupo de serpientes._

_Draco lo miro sin hacerlo realmente, sabía quién era esa mancha que se acercaba presurosa, así que suspiro cansado y desvió la mirada sin ser consciente del tenue rubor que acaricio sus pálidas mejillas. Potter si lo noto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo (en realidad desde que el estúpido hurón se alejo) sentía la mente más despejada, por lo que podía reparar en esos pequeños detalles que cubrieron sus facciones de asombro. _

_Ser capaz de notar esas cosas era deliciosamente interesante ¡Diablos! Se veía tan malditamente sexy que incluso se sonrojo por observarlo con tan poco disimulo. Al ser consciente de ello miro a Zabini que sonreía discretamente, así que lo fulmino con la mirada. _

—Vamos- apremio Pansy con una sonrisa amable. Despacio tomo la mano del rubio.

_Ella estaba de muy buen humor por serle útil en algo. Últimamente Blaise se interponía en su camino por razones que aun no lograba entender, pero que por el momento no se intereso en indagar. _

_Draco no pareció notarlo. Inconsciente apretó su mano como único medio de poder expresar toda la confusión. Últimamente no dormía bien, estaba agotado y de mal humor por pensar en el león y los estúpidos motivos que lo impulsaban a actuar de esa manera. Hasta ahora lo único que consiguió fue un lindo dolor de cabeza. _

—…

_Bueno, no estaba diciendo que se la pasaba pensando en él TODO el tiempo. Enojado, frunció el ceño en un gracioso gesto por sentir el rostro caliente. Entre dientes maldijo un par de cosas inentendibles. De acuerdo, lo admitía, si estuvo pensando en Potter, pero eso sólo era porque hizo una afirmación falsa cuyos motivos e incentivos aun le eran desconocidos. Draco Malfoy no tenia dueño, ni mucho menos le pertenecía al Gryffindor. _

"_**Eres mío"**_

—Hn

_Oh, claro, muy romántica la frase. Enfurruñado chasqueo la lengua, aunque después termino suspirando algo cansado. De verdad no quería seguir pensando en eso, no quería pensar en nada que no fuera descansar un poco. La maldición confundía su percepción, ni siquiera sabía si todo esto es real o producto del conjuro; la idea de despertar de repente en la enfermería y saber que todo fue un sueño no sonaba muy alentador, sin mencionar estaba hablando del maldito-niño-que-vivió ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué interés iba a tener en alguien como él, además del obvio desagrado que expresaba?_

—…

…_no iba a pensar más, no quería hacerlo. Debía relajarse y poner la mente en blanco. Dio dos pasos, la mano de Pansy lo soltó por lo que giro sin detenerse. Había algo increíblemente mal en todo esto. _

—**¡Avada Kedavra!**

…_Todo parece tan superfluo e insignificante cuando resuena ese conjuro. Ojos grises no se inmutaron, tal vez por la impresión. La exclamación reboto entre las altas paredes del pasillo, por lo que no podía identificar de donde provenía, la congestión del lugar lo hacía sencillamente imposible. Sólo reacciono cuando choco contra un cuerpo ajeno. _

—¡Expelliarmus!

_No estaba seguro si había retrocedido o Potter avanzo. Suponer que era él fue fácil, su voz resonó fuerte y segura una vez lo jalo más cerca con un brazo alrededor de la cintura. _

—Hn

_Harry afilo la mirada. Escucho gritos histéricos de personas que corrían, o se agachaban en caso que más maldiciones imperdonables salieran volando. Sin embargo a él dejo de interesarle el entorno luego de asegurarse que el único atacante estaba al frente y acababa de desmayarse. El Avada Kedavra termino golpeando una pared luego de apartar a Malfoy. Hermione y Ron se pararon a sus costados con las varitas fuertemente asidas, Blaize también tenía la suya en la mano, pero estaba arrodillado por sostener a la inconsciente Pansy que se desvaneció seguramente por un Desmaius. _

_Por el momento se centro en el inconsciente "agresor". Dudoso, enarco una ceja tras detallar en la esfera plateada que resbalo de los lánguidos dedos. Seguramente lo hechizaron para que lanzara la maldición. Más, sólo consiguió relajarse un poco cuando la profesora McGonagall y el bajito profesor Flitwick fueron a ayudar al pobre Hufflepuff._

—Ya puedes soltarme Potter- musito Draco tan bajito que sólo él pudo escucharlo.

—Vamos Harry- dijo Ron tras darles una mirada extraña por verlos tan cerca y sin luchar por espacio.

_Intensos ojos verdes brillaron luego que su dueño frunciera el ceño. El Gryffindor les dio un rápido vistazo a los estudiantes que los miraban con un tinte de mal disimulado interés. Pero considerando que no había peligro cerca aflojo un poco el agarre, lo suficiente para que el otro tuviera algo de espacio, aunque igual lo sujeto de la muñeca._

_Draco apenas giro para verlo y maldijo no poder hacerlo. _

—…

_Nadie dijo nada por la temible expresión que sólo indicaba una cosa: "MÍO"; si alguien pensaba siquiera en lastimarlo, iba a sentir la ira de quien derroto de Lord Voldemort. Claro que, hubo algunos griticos desilusionados del club de Fans del pelinegro que casi se ponen a llorar por algo que los demás no entendieron muy bien. A veces las chicas tenían un sexto sentido que era mejor no indagar. _

—Vamos- dijo Harry con una silenciosa mirada de advertencia, mientras jalo al rubio que se dejo llevar algo confundido por el inexplicable mutismo.

_Blaise sonrió sin soltar a Pansy, su plan iba perfectamente, había estado esperando ese tipo de reacción, así los atacantes de su amigo disminuirían casi hasta desaparecer, y si tenía en cuanta que ambos pasaban prácticamente todo el día juntos podía estar mucho más tranquilo. _

—Uh

_Pero cuando Potter se fue hacia adelante, completamente inconsciente sólo pudo resoplar._

—¡Harry!- exclamaron Ron y Hermione al ir con él. Draco tuvo que agacharse un poco por el tirón de la cadera. Tal vez el conjuro en ella la hacía estirarse, pero eso no evito que se arrodillara preocupado.

—¿Potter?- llamo luego de tantear el suelo hasta que finalmente pudo removerlo de la espalda. Apenas lo toco para asegurase que no estaba herido. No recordaba haber oído otros hechizo, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad- Potter

_Por lo menos respiraba, aunque eso no lograba que se sintiera mejor. Incluso se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño por no poder ver que ocurría. Cuando sintió dos presencia a su alrededor se concentro en ese suspiro femenino que lo relajo un poco._

—Le dije que se lo tomara con calmar- bufo Hermione. En silencio sonrió un poco por la evidente inquietud en Malfoy- Últimamente ha estado muy estresado, se recuperara después de dormir un poco.

—Hombre, un Expelliarmus no es lo mejor cuando se pasa las noches sin dormir- dijo Ron en reproche luego de acuclillarse. Al final bufo cansado por la terca e incongruente actitud de su amigo, pero igual le dio la vuelta para conjurar un Mobilicorpus para que su cuerpo levitara- Muévete hurón.

_El Slytherin estaba muy cansado como para responder. Por lo bajo soltó el aire que la preocupación le quito. La única guía era la cadena y la figura de la castaña que diferencio, luego de oírla gritare a Weasly sobre tener cuidado con no golpear a Harry con los escalones. _

_No entendía muy bien esa repentina amabilidad en la bruja, aunque sabía que del trió de leones ella era la más sensata. Prefirió no distraerse en ello, su interés estaba puesto en la figura gris de Harry, que por absurdo que sonara, ya distinguía con particular facilidad. Abrumado se masajeo el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Su vida se había complicado más de lo que debía desde que dejaron de discutir, y eso podía ser algo absurdo. Últimamente estaba más cerca que antes y eso por alguna estúpida razón parecía estar bien; aparentemente no podía alejarse de él, así que frunció el ceño en fingido enojo por sentir las mejillas calientes._

…_estúpido Gryffindor. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre la sombría estancia, una delgada figura hundió el rostro en la almohada y se agazapo en un gesto perezoso que pretendía ignorar la inquietud que aceleraba sus latidos. Luego de dejar a Potter en la enfermería hubo una pequeña discusión sobre si debían romper el hechizo de las esposas, pues él no podía perder clases. Personalmente no dijo nada porque admitir abiertamente que no le importaba quedarse ahí un rato, sólo agito su corazón. De hecho recordaba haber permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada puesta en otra parte por sentirse inquieto.

—Demonios- bufo al alzar un poco la mirada en cuanto se le acabo el aire.

Aburrido, resoplo luego de ladear la cabeza sin deshacer su posición. Una bonita e inconsciente expresión surco su rostro; algunos mechones de cabello cayeron graciosamente por el rostro perfilado, los ojos entrecerrados por el letargo de los pensamientos iba acompañado de un tenue rubor y los labios húmedos, que lamio por sentirlos secos. Adormilado dejo caer una mano a un costado de la cama.

Al final rompieron el hechizo de la cadena, así que asisto a algunas clases a las que no le puso demasiada atención. Blaize y Nott lo convencieron de regresar a las mazmorras para que descansara un poco; no hubo necesidad de insistir demasiado para ello. Llevaba casi toda la tarde en su habitación, ni siquiera había almorzado y estaba tan cómodo que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscar algo. Tranquilo respiro despacio, el adormecimiento iba ganando terreno. Sus amigos tenían razón, necesitaba dormir un poco. Cansado, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo por el sosegado instante en que relajo los músculos.

—…

Mas, hubo algo curioso que lo obligo a abrir de nuevo las orbes grises. Por un efímero instante, creyó sentir la gentil caricia de quien le aparto algunos mechones de cabello y los coloco detrás de la oreja. Dudoso se incorporo un poco en los codos sin llegar a alzarse del todo. No veía ninguna mancha gris que indicara una presencia intrusa; quizás lo soñó. Suspiro sin ganas antes de girar la cabeza hacia la almohada.

—¿Sabes?...

Inevitablemente Draco apretó las cobijas como único medio de expresar el susto que casi le saca el alma. De inmediato miro hacia donde creyó escuchar la voz.

—…deberías ser más precavido. Alguien podría atacarte

—¿Potter?- llamo aturdido por la voz familiar. Aun seguía sin distinguir el color mortecino que le ayudaba a diferenciar a las personas ¿acaso se quedo ciego? Angustiado se sentó e intento calmarse- ¿Estas usando esa estúpida capa de invisibilidad?

—¿De qué otra forma podría entrar aquí?

Eso lo tranquilizo casi de inmediato, era bueno saber que todavía no ha sucumbido a la maldición.

—¿Cómo sabes que la uso? ¿Puedes ver?- pregunto Harry acercándose para cerciorarse.

—Sólo manchas- dijo luego de retroceder un poco.

—Eso es bueno- divago. Una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando creyó verlo sonrojarse.

—¿Cómo demonios entraste?

Harry se quito la capa luego de ver la puerta por milésima vez para asegurarse que estaba bien cerrada. Después le dedico un rápido vistazo a la habitación antes de contestar.

—Espere que alguien entrara- mascullo sin real interés.

Había algunos posters con el equipo irlandés de Quidditch y libros de pociones que le hicieron enarcar una ceja con evidente curiosidad, despacio coloco la capa bajo el brazo para poder inspeccionar mejor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Draco. Por alguna razón le incomodaba oírlo moverse por su cuarto, así que se removió en la cama. Paulatinamente acomodo las piernas en posición india y aguardo por una respuesta.

—…

El pelinegro dejo la revista vieja de las escobas para mirarlo. Cuando despertó en la enfermería se inquieto por encontrarse solo. Madame Pomfrey le explico que se desmayo por fatiga; de paso le exigió que comiera mejor y descansara mas, por eso le dio permiso para faltar a clase todo el día. Sin ganas, se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor donde al llegar a su cuarto se tiro en la cama durante unos minutos de dudosa incertidumbre. Las palabras de Hermione lo asaltaron una y otra vez; inseguro en un principio, término refunfuñando en fingido enojo al tomar el mapa del Merodeador. Jamás lo admitiría, pero a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, su corazón latió un poco más rápido de lo que debería cuando sus ojos viajaron por las etiquetas con nombres en busca de uno en particular. Primero indago en el salón donde se suponía que los Slytherin debían estar. Ahí no encontró nada, así que parpadeo un par de veces en desconcierto antes de reparar en el salón donde estaban los leones. Sin poder encontrarlo se sentó mejor en la cama para mirar con especial cuidado cada rincón del colegio. Sus ojos saltaron a través de nombres que no conocía hasta que termino desesperándose.

—Sólo me aseguro que estés bien.

—Idiota- mascullo Draco con las mejillas encantadoramente sonrojadas- Yo no fui quien se desmayo.

—No, eres el imbécil al que atacaron- respondió Harry algo cansado, incluso comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—No necesito que tú lo menciones- refuto de mala gana.

De acuerdo, el niño-que-vivió no quería hacerlo enojar, pero estaba un poco…inquieto, por así decirlo (_admitir abiertamente su preocupación era complicado_) Resultaba extraño estar ahí y reconocer que eso que hacía saltar su corazón era esa molesta serpiente, que inexplicablemente volcaba su mundo con una asombrosa facilidad.

Cuando no encontró su nombre en el mapa casi aguanto la respiración. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba que no apareciera, sólo había dos opciones, o salió del castillo o estaba muerto. Al final lo vio en las mazmorras, su nombre aparecía y desaparecía cada tres segundos por lo que no necesito mayor incentivo para cerciorarse que todo iba bien. Nadie salía del rango del Merodeador, así que fue fácil y comprensible asustarse.

De reojo lo observo. Se veía bien. Aparentemente la maldición era la causante del extraño titileo, pero eso no lo hacía más reconfortante; vagamente se pregunto si el hecho que el nombre apareciera y desapareciera significaba que se estaba desvaneciendo.

—¿Y bien?- indago Harry. Draco lo "miro" con aparente curiosidad y un genuino desentendimiento que lo hizo sonreír un poco- ¿Todo bien?

—Eres extraño Potter, un simple Expelliarmus te envió a la enfermería y en vez de estar descansando, vienes sólo para hacer una pregunta- señalo en tono de fría indiferencia que pretendía disfrazar su inquietud por estar solos- ¿Acaso eres masoquista?

—Esa parece una opinión frecuente últimamente- bufo, aunque después se acerco un poco- ¿Estas preocupado por mi?

—Claro que no

Sólo alzo un poco la voz por el rubor que aumento de manera casi alarmante. El león rió divertido por la inusual y gratificante situación. Por alguna estúpida razón quería abrazarlo, así que dio un paso hacia adelante quizás para hacerlo, en realidad no llego a averiguarlo debido a la puerta que crujió luego que alguien intentara abrirla sin éxito.

—_Finite Incantatem._

—_¿Quién hechizo la puerta?_

Draco miro hacia donde suponía estaba el otro. Lo escucho moverse hasta que dejo de hacerlo. Harry alcanzo a colocarse la capa de invisibilidad, mientras dos Slytherin entraron luego de deshacer la advertencia que coloco para evitar ser descubierto. No podía ingresar a las mazmorras sin haber pensando en eso antes.

En silencio, vio Blaise Zabini por lo que frunció un poco el ceño, Theodore Nott le siguió de cerca, pero no reparo mucho en él.

—Hola Draco- saludo Nott con algunos libros bajo el brazo.

—¿Trabaste la puerta?- pregunto Blaise bajo el inmediato asentimiento de quien lucía algo inquieto. Eso era curioso, pero no particularmente anormal así que lo ignoro.

—¿Cómo sigues?- dijo Nott al sentarse a su lado en la cama donde dejo los libros.

—Bien

—…

A pesar de sonar casual, Harry abrió grandes los ojos una vez la serpiente tomó el rostro de Malfoy en las manos. Se suponía que lo estaba revisando, pues sus dedos se deslizaron cerca de los ojos, incluso rosaron los pómulos en algo tan suave y sutil que más bien parecía una caricia. Intranquilo, los vio quedar innecesariamente cerca. El único ciego era el hurón, Nott no tenía porque aproximarse tanto.

—Te ves mejor- reconoció el mago a un palmo de distancia. Su voz tenía un deje de diversión que enarco una ceja rubia; pero, sin prestarle atención dejo que sus largos dedos se deslizaron por la mejilla en un toque afable. Al final Theodore se detuvo en el mentón para obligarlo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y así seguir examinando.

—…

Blaise se cruzo de brazos a modo de analizar la situación. Quizás el otro Slytherin ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Malfoy gracia a las asignaturas que rara vez coincidían, pero si algo sabia de él, es que este comportamiento inusual tenía un extraño incentivo que no lograba ver. No le molestaba admitir que Nott es más asusto e inteligente que la mayoría de su casa. Sin embargo era un poco frustrante que no le comunicara sus planes antes de realizarlos.

—…no has comido nada ¿quieres algo?- pregunto amable al deslizar la mano que aun lo sostenía de la mejilla tras la nunca; lo acaricio lentamente, subió lo suficiente para poder enredar los dedos entre las hebras de cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?- indago Draco justo cuando fue jalado gentilmente, de esa manera la cálida respiración termino muy cerca de sus labios. Los dedos que se movieron en su cabello lo erizaron sin razón.

—Nada…-susurro Nott cada vez más cerca. Esta vez Blaise enarco una ceja con curiosidad, ¿acaso iba a besarlo?-…sólo…

—….

En silencio, el hurón se puso bruscamente de pie, pero había algo increíblemente interesante, tanto así que Zabini entreabrió los labios con palabras mudas. Le tomo un fútil instante recobrar la compostura. Sonrió cínico, pues su amigo más que pararse fue jalado del brazo. Fue inesperado, de hecho Draco se veía desubicado por el tirón.

Ni él o Nott veían algo, pero la fuerza invisible los hizo sonreír. Él conocía a alguien que usaba una capa de invisibilidad y tenía motivos para no querer que alguien se le acercara, además los ojos grises no se veían alterados, tal vez un poco sorprendidos pero nada más.

Oh, esto era tan divertido. Entre el silencio, miro de reojo a Theodore con quien compartía una inexplicable diversión. Blaise Zabini acentuó su sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el descolocado rubio.

—Creo que estas algo pálido- señalo al tirar de su brazo y así acercarlo sin aviso. Malfoy debió colocar la mano libre en su pecho para amortiguar el choque, sin embargo la mano que lo envolvió de la cintura no le ayudo a coordinar pensamiento.

—¿Qué…?- musito confundido por la presión.

—Es cierto- secundo Nott. Lentamente se acomodo tras su espalda donde subió una mano por el pecho del rubio, mientras la otra lo tomo nuevamente del mentón para obligarlo a girar la cabeza- Necesitas comer algo.

Sin entender que sucedía, Draco termino tan cerca que pudo respirar el mismo aire. Más, su aliento se corto por el susto de esa pierna que se deslizo entre las sus suyas, y las separo en un descarado gesto. Al principio sintió un roce en el interior de los muslos, luego sencillamente entro en estado catatónico por saber que no iba a detenerse. En este punto ignoraba quien lo hizo, pero tampoco importo puesto que ambos lo presionaron para dejarlo encerrado en una comprometedora posición que lo hizo sonrojar.

—¡Oigan!

Claro que ser de nuevo apartado no ayudo a esclarecer el asunto. El nuevo tirón vino acompañado de una exclamación que lo llevo a chocar con otra persona. Ambas serpientes causantes de la situación, sonrieron cínicas con ese deje de cruel diversión por conseguir que el león se manifestara.

—Tranquilo Potter- dijo Zabini

—Hn

Harry gruño. Sonaba lo suficientemente enojado como para ignorar lo que hacía. No sólo se expuso físicamente, sino que demostró abiertamente su claro desagrado _por-lo-que-sea-que-intentaban-hacerle_. Sin más, tomó a Malfoy de la muñeca y lo llevo fuera de la habitación.

—Tráelo temprano Potter- bromeo Nott hasta que la puerta se cerró con un rudo gesto. Divertido sonrió y miro de soslayo a Blaise- Listo. Ahora no puedes decir que no te ayudo.

El aludido asintió sin dejar de ver por dónde salieron. Después observo al Slytherin que fue por sus libros. Ignoraba como estaba enterado de la situación; ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como para que lo notara y no creía que Draco lo comentara considerando su fase de negación. Suspiro. Sinceramente tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Se trataba de Nott y si él también estaba de acuerdo con el plan, entonces podía estar más tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Presurosos y fuertes pasos remarcaron su andar como si se desquitara con el suelo. Nadie decía nada, pero no intentaron romper el silencio. Todavía estaban cerca de las mazmorras, Harry lo llevaba hacia _sabrá-Merlín-donde;_ aunque para ser sinceros, el pelinegro tampoco lo sabía, estaba muy enojado como para pensar en ello. Draco intento seguirle el paso, pero ciego como estaba, era difícil mantener el atropellado ritmo, cada tanto tropezaba y en más de una ocasión amenazo con visitar el suelo.

—O…Oye….-llamo- ¡Oye!

Esta vez grito ante la falta de atención. Sólo necesito de un manotazo para soltarse y así encarar la sombra del Gryffindor.

—¡¿Cuál es tú problema?

—Hn

Harry afilo la mirada y chasqueo la lengua. Era sencillo notar su enojo, pero quien lo acompañaba tampoco estaba eufórico, ser arrastrado de esa forma lo desoriento hasta el punto de no tener ni una maldita idea de lo que ocurría.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?- mascullo el león con los dientes apretados para no alzar la voz. Eso no oculto su estado, de hecho tenía un tic en la ceja que lo hacía lucir algo gracioso.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?- contrario Draco

—¡No evadas la pregunta!

—¡Tú eres quien lo hace!

Ambos pares de ojos de ojos se entrecerraron en fastidio. En ese estado podían ser algo irracionales, aunque por ahora no detallaron en algo tan insignificante como estar a punto de sacar las varitas.

—¡Yo no….!- empezó Harry pero no pudo terminar gracias a la puerta que comenzó a abrirse. Había llevado al estúpido hurón hacia un salón, que sólo en este punto pudo reconocer.

El rubio también escucho la madera crujir. Desconocía donde estaban, pero eso no evito que se tensara como si fuera a ser atrapado en la escena del crimen, aun cuando no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—¿Eh?

Presuroso Harry lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro. Ambos se detuvieron con el nuevo sonido de una puerta que se cierra. Por el olor del lugar, Draco finalmente supo donde estaban: El armario del salón de pociones. La indescriptible esencia le era muy familiar y fácilmente reconocible.

—_¿Dónde deje esas botellas de cerveza de Mantequilla?_

La voz del profesor Slughorn resonó del otro lado de la puerta, donde el rubio término apoyándose ante la guía contraria. Ellos seguían enojados, sin embargo cuando el Gryffindor coloco una mano a un costado de su cadera, la situación fue un poco más tensa. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que estaban encerrados, solos, y tan cerca que podían rozarse; claro que eso no desvaneció los ceños fruncidos, ni la leve molestia que vino acompañada de un incomodo revoloteo de mariposas en la boca del estomago.

—No te acerques tanto- reprendió Draco en un susurro. Tuvo que empujarlo con cuidado, de hacerlo más fuerte sabia que lo haría estrellarse con las pociones tras la espalda y eso no podía ser bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Quédate quieto idiota- dijo Harry en el mismo tono de voz cuando su espalda choco contra el estante, y los frasquitos temblaron en amenaza de venirse abajo si hacían movimientos más bruscos.

Impotente, el pelinegro coloco las manos a los lados de su cabeza a manera de intimidarlo. El Slytherin lo fulmino con la mirada, pero hizo caso, aunque en este punto no sabían porque estaban escondiéndose.

—Estúpido

—Imbécil- devolvió el león.

—_¿Eh? _

El profesor Slughorn alzo la mirada. Podía jurar que escucho algo, como murmullos…

—…

…tal vez sólo se trataba de un fantasma. Desinteresado, se encogió de hombros antes de seguir buscando las botellas.

En el armario, los magos resoplaron en alivio cuando lo escucharon moverse de nuevo. Draco gruño por lo bajo y lo golpeo en el brazo por sentirlo tan cerca. Sabía que no era intencional (_el espacio no era precisamente grande_), pero aun así necesitaba desquitar la frustración que aceleraba su corazón y le calentaba las mejillas.

Harry le hubiera devuelto el golpe de haber podido, pero difícilmente podía moverse. De mala gana bufo y sin verlo mascullo un insulto entre dientes, de hecho la serpiente tampoco lo miraba. Quizás estaban enojados, pero casi podían jurar que de hacer contacto visual se sonrojarían violentamente. Ellos eran tercos y por mucho que sintieran las mariposas en el pecho, el enojo no iba a desaparecer mágicamente, claro que si podían cambiar el rumbo de ese sentimiento. En realidad ya no estaban tan seguros de donde surgió el fastidio.

Ahora era incomodo no estar tan molestos como deberían, pero centrarse en el agradable roce y la gentil calidez de la proximidad dificultaba las cosas. El nerviosismo comenzó a crecer cuando el espacio se redujo un poco más. No fue premeditado, pero en busca de una posición más cómoda terminaron estúpidamente cerca.

El detalle no pareció importar al escuchar los pasos del profesor que se acercaba. Entrar en pánico fue muy fácil, pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue pegarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que ocurría del otro lado. Efectivamente el hombre se aproximaba, tal vez para buscar las endemoniadas botellas. Una blasfemia compartida en la mente les impidió reparar en la forma en que se apoyaban contra el otro; por ahora aguantaron la respiración en cuanto los pasos cesaron. Atentos y contra la madera volvieron a respirar una vez el hombre mayor volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que la puerta del salón se cerró anunciando su partida.

Suspiros de alivio llenaron el lugar. Por un momento se relajaron, mas, la cálida respiración a un lado del oído los tenso de nuevo.

—¿Uh?

Torpes y algo aturdidos se alejaron. Harry rozo su oído y la mejilla casualmente, lo único que logro fue erizar al hurón. Tal vez intentaron ponerle algo de orden a los desechos pensamientos, pero todo se fue al mismísimo infierno una vez se miraron y sus labios quedaron ridículamente cerca. Pero como esto era aun algo nuevo, no pudieron alejar el nerviosismo de lado, así que sólo hubo una manera de reaccionar:

—¡Quítate!

No supieron quien hablo primero pero resulto intrascendente cuando frases similares llenaron el armario. Entre tropiezos y leves golpes terminaron abriendo la puerta.

—Hn

Protestas de fingido enojo, pretendían ocultar la vergonzosa situación al trastabillar fuera. Incluso salieron algo despeinados y con la ropa desarreglada, en una apariencia que podría ser malinterpretada. A regañadientes se alisaron las camisas, acomodaron las corbatas e intentaron peinarse sin mucho éxito.

Draco bufo incomodo, tal vez estaba ciego y seguramente se perdería si caminaba solo, pero no tenía ni la más maldita la intención de quedarse, así que giro sobre los talones y dio un par de pasos a pesar de no saber si iba en la dirección adecuada, o al menos hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué..?

No fue demasiado lejos por el tirón de la cadena que le resto movilidad. Confundido, alzo una mano para palpar eso que lo retenía. El brazalete de la muñeca fue tanteado hasta que sintió el delgado hilo del conjuro que los unía.

Resignado Harry resoplo. Esto era ridículo, pero no tenía ganas de seguir denigrando sobre su vida.

—Vamos- suspiro. Sin prisa comenzó a caminar, el rubio se dejo guiar sin reclamar, aunque ambos mantenían una graciosa expresión de incomodidad en la que fruncían el ceño y no se miraban- Te llevare a tú sala común.

Draco no dijo nada, ninguno lo hizo, se limitaron a avanzar por los pasillos solitarios. Tampoco es como si quisieran romper ese estado. Para el Slytherin todo resultaba más confuso de lo que debería; necesitaba un descanso, un tiempo fuera, tal vez unas vacaciones sin embargo faltaba mucho para el verano, quizás algo más inmediato como…

—Hogsmeade- musito bajito.

—¿Qué?- pregunto Harry distraído sin mirarlo o dejar de caminar.

—Hogsmeade- repitió.

—¿Quieres ir?

—Si ¿tú no?

—Bien, vamos

—Hmm- musito Draco.

Los pasos siguieron sonando, vacios y ecuánimes hasta que ambos se tensaron. De golpe, abrieron mucho los ojos justo cuando un gracioso rubor los asalto. Todavía no se miraban, estaban algo nerviosos como para hacerlo ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? Hablaron de una manera tan casual como dos viejos amigos y ahora…ahora… ¡¿Tenían una cita?

Erizados como gatos, avanzaron envueltos en un incomodo silencio ¿Qué se supone que digan? Aturdidos caminaron un poco más.

—Uh…

Era increíblemente incomodo, pero afortunadamente llegaron al lugar deseado. Draco lo comprobó al tocar el brazalete para asegurarse que la cadena despareció. Cuando se acercaban a ciertos lugares se desvanecía el hechizo, como por ejemplo los baños o los dormitorios en caso que alguno olvidar un libro o algo parecido (_la privacidad era importante)_; aunque ninguno había intentado abandonar al otro (_por increíble que sonara) _cuando pasaban por esos puntos estratégicos, por eso no sabían si el conjuro les permitiría separarse aunque no fuera la hora acordada. Claro, ignoraron eso cuando todo lo que gritaba era la necesidad de alejarse de la embarazosa situación.

—Adiós- dijo el Slytherin.

—Ad…

…

…

…

Hubo algo increíblemente mal que se sintió tan endemoniadamente bien que todo se deshizo. Harry abrió grandes los ojos por la gentil presión de un par de labios que sellaron algo torpes los suyos. La emoción de sentir la suave presión hizo saltar su corazón.

La adrenalina del susto, y el placer de la cercanía lo hicieron reaccionar tarde. El hurón se alejo antes de poder ir más lejos en la cálida boca. Pronto, se desato ese deseo dormido de querer conseguir los calientes y húmedos gemidos cuando rozaba su lengua, o los pequeños estremecimientos si lo acariciaba donde debía. Se extasió con la idea de palpar la suave piel con las yemas de los dedos, y jalarlo hasta que no hubiera espacio entre ambos.

Mas, la emoción no era compartida, Draco estaba aterrado ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Descolocado, retrocedió cuando el pelinegro quiso acercarse. Harry no entendía que ocurrió, pero por el momento no se molesto en averiguarlo, todo lo que sabe es que lo quiere cerca de nuevo, por eso avanzo sin ser del todo consiente; tampoco pareció ofendido o sorprendido del retroceso ajeno, su cerebro aun adormecido no captaba ese tipo de emociones, estaba sumergido en un inusual y agradable letargo. Claro que antes que se le escapara, dio dos largos pasos hasta que pudo sujetarle el brazo para aplacar los torpes intentos de huir.

Sin dudarlo lo jalo más cerca. Coloco la mano libre tras su nuca para poder alcanzar la cálida boca que presiono contra la suya. Ambos pares de labios apenas y se tocaron, tal vez un poco tímidos por sentir la atrayente sutileza que los estremeció y la sensación de ser plenamente consientes de lo que hacían.

Invadido por ello, Harry lo atrajo un poco más, sus dedos terminaron enredándose en las hebras de cabello, mientras su lengua delineo los contornos sonrosados para adentrase en la húmeda cavidad que lo recibió con un suspiro apagado. Su corazón pálpito frenético, casi podía oír el repiqueo haciéndole eco en los oídos, pero, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era la forma en que esa lengua se movía contra la suya en un beso aun algo inseguro.

—Hmmm

Suspiraron cuando tuvieron que alejarse. Pequeños besos fueron dejaron antes de mirarse a los ojos. Harry bajo su mano de la nuca, despacio viajo por la espalda para remarcar el camino de la espina dorsal hacia la estrecha cintura que envolvió sin dudar.

La respiración estaba algo pesada, el Gryffindor apoyo la frente contra del rubio y sonrió un poco por verlo realmente sonrojado. Seguramente él estaba en la misma situación, pero resultaba divertido ser el único que podía notarlo. Sabía que el hurón era consciente de la desventaja casi injusta de ser el único expuesto.

—Tienes una curiosa manera de despedirte- rió divertido, luego de repetir las palabras del otro.

—Eh…¡Ya vete!- reprendió Draco. Sin dudar lo empujo y retrocedió algo aturdido hasta que tanteo la entrada de la sala común con un inusual nerviosismo.

Harry sonrió mientras lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta. No reparo en la contraseña porque ya la había escuchado antes, además su cerebro no coordinaba con los latidos de su corazón.

Malfoy no lo empujo tan fuerte como sabia que le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Complacido le dio una última mirada a la entrada antes de girar sobre los talones. Sin prisa se coloco la capa encima, seria problemático si alguna serpiente quería demostrar su superioridad en ese momento. Inconscientemente se lamio los labios justo cuando sonrió de nuevo con un tinte de irónico deleite casi impropio de un león.

Bien, ya sabía cuál iba a hacer su próximo paso. Haría que Draco Malfoy dijera que sentía lo mismo. De hecho cobraría venganza por toda la maldita situación; sus ojos tuvieron un tinte inusitado deleite. Enloquecería al rubio así como lo hizo con él, porque era injusto que sólo Harry se viera afectado.

…el estúpido Slytherin era suyo, y no descansaría hasta que lo admitiera. Después de todo ¿Dónde está la diversión de ser el único torturado por estos sentimientos?

CONTINUARÁ:

¡BOM BABY XD!

¡Wiiii termine º¬º! I'm so happy TT¬TT, como supondrán siempre se hace lo que se puede para que el Fic quede bien, así que espero que les guste n-n. Por otro lado oO, he pensado en terminar pronto la historia o.o, quizás en uno o dos capítulos más, y asi finalmente te desharán de mi n¬nU.

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n¬n


End file.
